Lettie
by ScarlettSunshine
Summary: This is story of Hermione and Draco's daughter, Juliet Malfoy, and her relationship with one James Potter. Following the story When in Doubt.
1. Year 1

**Disclaimer: The rights for a number of these characters and the world they live in is all accredited to J. K. Rowling**

**Year One**

"Will you miss me?"

Juliet teasingly scrunched up her nose in consideration. "I don't know, Caelum," she said, breaking into a smile at her younger brother, "how much will you miss me?"

"Not a lot," Caelum sniffed.

Juliet pouted. "Can I have a hug before I go?" she asked.

Caelum grinned and opened his arms wide for his sister. Juliet bent to wrap her arms about him before pulling away and patting his unruly curls. "I'll miss you," she promised.

"Albus says James writes him specifically twice a week," Caelum informed her.

Estelle shook her head at the exchange, smiling fondly.

Juliet smiled. "I'll write you three times," she said, never one to be outdone. She paused. "Unless I have homework," she decided, "then you ought to write me first."

Caelum nodded.

"Caelum!" Albus called. Both Juliet and Caelum turned to see James and Albus coming their way, their parents having met each other just beside the barrier on the platform and right behind the two brothers.

Caelum and Albus walked off together, Estelle following behind them to keep them in her line of sight as the pair was drawn towards all of the pets students were taking to Hogwarts. Juliet smiled at James and straightened her robes.

Hermione strode over and fixed the pink ribbon in her daughter's hair. "You have everything?" she asked again.

"Yes, Mum."

"Are you—"

"Absolutely positive," Juliet said quickly.

Hermione laughed. "Alright."

Draco chuckled as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "She'll be fine," he said.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "This coming from the man who spent the entire morning talking about her getting lost in the castle," she said.

"It's a big school," Draco defended.

"I'll be _fine_," Juliet said, not quite sure she believed herself.

"Yes, you will," Hermione agreed, kissing the top of her head and eyeing the scarlet train nostalgically.

"Mum," Juliet whispered, "who did you sit with on your first ride to Hogwarts?"

Hermione smiled. She knew her daughter had been trying to keep her anxieties to herself about going off to school. It was nice to finally have the opportunity to quell her nerves. "Honestly? I spent most of the train ride trying to help Professor Longbottom find his toad. Of course, back then he was just Neville. It wasn't until we were nearly at school that I found Harry and Ron on the train."

Juliet smiled nervously. "What if…what if all the compartments are full?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Trust me, Julie, you'll find a compartment. You can sit with James."

Juliet met James' eyes. "That's okay," she said, noticing that James didn't look terribly happy at the idea. She couldn't have expected him to want to be friends with her at school. He was a second year. He had his own friends.

James shrugged. "You can sit with us. I'm sure there'll be space."

Hermione picked up Draco's wrist and slid his sleeve back to read his watch. "You two had better get on the train, then," she said. "You'll want to settle into a compartment."

Juliet nodded while James looked at his parents questioningly. The train left at eleven o'clock exactly, they still had some time.

Draco hugged his daughter firmly, said goodbye and then let Hermione take his place.

"Owl us which house you're in," Draco said.

Juliet nodded. She went on to hug Harry and Ginny as well, not quite as long, just as James let go of his mum and embraced Hermione and Draco briefly.

Juliet was holding back tears as she told her parents she loved them once more. She went to grab her trunk when she stopped and began to look about the platform. "Wait," she said, "where's Stelly?"

Hermione spotted the woman, still with Caelum and Albus as Albus stuck his fingers through a bird cage. She waved her over.

Juliet hugged her nanny tightly. "I'll miss you, Stelly," she vowed. Before Estelle could get a word in, Juliet asked, "You'll miss me, too, won't you?"

"Oh, I'll miss you dearly," Estelle returned. "Heaven knows Caelum's going to be a handful without you around."

"Hey!" Caelum protested.

The group laughed at his outburst and then said a final goodbye to James and Juliet.

"I can't believe you're already in your robes," James said. Juliet helped him push his trunk onto the luggage rack and then grabbed her own and had him help her to lift it up as well.

They sat down. "I like to be well-prepared," Juliet said. "Besides, this way I won't have to scramble to change into them with everyone else."

"So, which house do you think you'll be in?" James asked.

Juliet's lips pursed thoughtfully and she combed through the ends of her hair. "My mum predicts Slytherin," she told him, "and my dad says Gryffindor. Everyone's been saying I could end up in either."

James poked her shoulder. "What do _you_ think?" he asked again.

Juliet shrugged and swatted his hand. "I don't know. Are the people in Slytherin nice?"

"There's nice people in every house," James said. "I only know a few blokes from Slytherin, but they're alright. Dad says none of the stereosayings are true. You know, like the Slytherins being evil and all that."

"Stereo_types_," Juliet corrected. "My dad was in Slytherin. All of the Malfoys were."

"But your mum was in Gryffindor with my parents," James reminded.

Juliet considered this. Pansy had been in Slytherin, she remembered. She wondered if the Sorting Hat would know.

"I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw," James snorted, "with that big brain of yours."

Juliet frowned. "You think so?" She hadn't truly thought she could be in anything other than Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"Bet the hat won't even fit on your head. Or be able to sort your thoughts out." James stared at her head for a moment. "You think too much."

She hit him, rather hard, with the back of her hand and then crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat and away from him.

James saw that he had upset her. She was acting strangely though, he mused. He teased her all the time and she didn't mind. Or, well, it usually took a lot more teasing before she reacted like this.

"Oh, come on, Lettie," he said. "I didn't mean it badly."

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "Next thing I know, everyone at school will be calling me that." Her nerves were getting her riled.

"I think you'll be in Gryffindor," James said.

She fought a smile, knowing that he was only admitting this because he felt guilty for upsetting her, and stared at her lap.

"Hey, you'll see me play a real game of quidditch now," he continued.

"Might see you lose," she said.

"Gyffindor doesn't lose," he said surely. "Not while I'm their seeker. Dad says I'm about as good as he was at my age."

"What makes you think you'll be on the team again?" Juliet asked, still a tad annoyed with him.

"I practised flying all summer," James told her. "I better make the team. And I'm still little enough to play seeker. I figure in a year or two I'll be too big and then I'll try out for chaser."

"Too fat?" she suggested.

He glared. "Too tall," he said, "and muscled. Muscle weighs more than fat you know."

"I know," she quipped. "But I think your ego weighs more than any of that."

James opened his mouth to say something when a few boys entered the compartment and said hello to him, laughing and pushing each other as one animatedly told a story of his summer adventures.

"Who's this?" one asked, looking at the blonde girl curiously.

Juliet thought it rather rude that the boy didn't address her but James. She supposed she should have it expected it though; he was a boy after all.

James replied, "This is Let—" he stopped himself. "Sorry, this is Juliet."

She took it upon herself to offer her hand.

The boy stared at it as though it were a formality with which he was unfamiliar.

"You shake it," James interjected with a laugh.

He received a glare in response before his friend shook Juliet's proffered hand. The two others followed suit.

She turned to James expectantly.

"Oh," he gestured at them, "this is Kurt, Max and Antony."

"Nice to meet you," Juliet said politely.

"So…you're a first year?" Max asked. The boys set to work, helping one another in getting their trunks stored away.

Juliet nodded. "I am."

"How do you two know each other then?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to her and Max and Antony sat opposite them.

Juliet went to reply but James beat her to it. "Family friends," he said. She merely confirmed this.

"Not Harry Potter's kid then?" Antony asked.

James glared and Juliet rolled her eyes. She knew how much he hated being pegged as Harry Potter's son.

"No," Juliet said. "Not a Potter."

James smirked. "No, she's Draco Malfoy's daughter. Hermione Granger's her mum."

* * *

"Excuse me."

"What are you going to do _firstie_?"

"Excuse me," Juliet repeated, louder this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the boy twirled a wand between his fingers, tossing it high in the air and catching it, "is this yours?"

"Hey!" She marched up to the group.

"You don't know how to use this," the boy taunted, his friends laughed. "What do you say boys? We ought to show him how, don't you think?" Juliet's mouth dropped open as she saw the first year turn to run and the older boy pointed his wand at him, using the boy's wand against him, and began, "_Immobul—_"

"Hey!" Juliet slipped between the older boys and put herself between them and the first year. Knocking the one boy's wand arm down before her own arms crossed and her eyes blazed as she stared up at them without waver.

For a second, the three Ravenclaw boys looked taken aback. Then one of them looked at the boy cowering behind her and sneered, "This your girlfriend? You're letting a _girl_ protect you?"

Juliet glared. "Give him back his wand," she demanded.

The group laughed. "No," they said.

Juliet was oddly unaware of the crowd slowly gathering around them in the corridor, the students sensing the impending fight. Instead, her gaze stayed trained on the boys. "Give him back his wand or I'll get Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, we're so scared," the leader taunted sarcastically. "Get out of the way, darling."

"No," she said, holding out a hand, "the wand please."

They gave her the strangest look, not quite believing what they were seeing, and whispers floated through the crowd. Finally, the ring leader of the bunch reached forward and wrapped an arm around her middle, hoisting her light frame up and forcibly moving her aside.

"Hey!" she screamed. "_Don't touch me_!" Her arms flailed and her legs kicked. He was losing his one armed grip on her and then suddenly her foot connected with something hard and solid. At the boy's cry of pain and sudden release of her, she realized it had been his shin. When she fell, landing hard on her knees and wincing at the contact with the stone floor, the boy was at her height, bent over and holding his shin.

She forgot to cry in pain as she glared fiercely at the boy and plucked the wand easily from his grip. She got to her feet and memorized the faces of the others involved, turned to the victimized boy and handed him his wand. "Sorry, about that," she said, "some people are so dim-witted there's only one way to deal with them."

The boy she'd kicked was standing again. "You stupid bint," he cursed. His wand was suddenly directed right at her, along with the wands of the two others with whom he stood. "_Furnunculus_."

It missed her by about a hair as she was suddenly yanked aside by her sleeve and the other students dodged aside to avoid it.

"Run!" James ordered, still holding her sleeve and pulling her along as he broke out into a sprint down the corridor.

She ran beside him, he knees screaming in pain, hearing the sound of the boys' footfalls and yelling behind them. James tugged her around a sharp corner and she swung out wide around him as she struggled to keep up and anticipate where he was going. James stopped, looking around, and then pushed back a tapestry and shoved her through it, none too gently. He hurried in afterwards.

"What are you doing?" Juliet panted. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the alcove and she squinted to focus on James' figure.

"What am I—What are _you_ doing?" James demanded. "Are you _mental_? Those are fourth years."

"That was bullying!" Juliet cried.

James clapped a hand over her mouth. "Would you keep it down?" he whispered harshly.

She pried his hand from her mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked again, her voice lowered. "They're going to go back and hurt him."

"They followed us you dolt," James said. "Your little friend is safe. If he knows what's good for him he'll have run back to his common room by now," he muttered.

"Common room?" Juliet repeated. "He needs to go to a professor. He can't let them get away tormenting people. It's wrong."

"What happened back there?" James asked. "What'd they do to your little Slytherin friend?"

"Slytherin friend?" Juliet echoed. "Who?"

"The boy, who is he anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know," Juliet said. "A first year, I think." She peeked around the tapestry but James quickly pulled her back and shut it once again.

He sighed. "You took on three fourth years for someone you don't even know?" he asked.

"James, I didn't 'take on' anyone. I was just helping."

"You take Gyffindor courage to a whole new level, Lettie," James said.

She let her gold and scarlet tie, just the same as his, slip through her fingers smoothly. "Don't—"

He shushed her and listened as the boys passed them.

"Where the hell did they go?" one asked.

"That way," another replied.

"We checked—"

"Well, where else would they go?"

They heard the group walk away and Juliet let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "You better stay near professors for the next while," James advised. "I get the feeling their looking for revenge."

"Please," Juliet dismissed, "I'm just one of many first years. They won't remember me."

James tugged gently on a lock of her platinum hair. "You're kind of hard to miss."

She took her hair from him and began braiding it to one side. "I'll be fine. Perhaps, I'll check the library for a few easy jinxes…"

"I don't understand," James said. "So, you stood up for a kid, so what? It's not like you duelled them or something."

Juliet laughed. "I…I may or may not have kicked him as well," she admitted.

"Lettie, you didn't," James said. "No. What is _wrong with you_?"

"Hey," she said, tying her plait and tossing it over her shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean? It was _defence_. He grabbed me first. Dad says if a boy ever touches me and I don't like it, I have every right to hit him."

James was suddenly very serious. "Wait. What'd he do to you?"

"He…" Juliet floundered to articulate it. "He grabbed me like this," Her arm encircled James' waist, his arms flying up to shoulder-level in his confusion of what she was doing, "and then he lifted me up!"

She put all her strength into it, every bit of effort to lift him, but he planted his feet firmly. "I get it, I get it," he said. She let go of him.

"You're heavy," she said.

"Weakling," he teased.

"Well, I kicked him," Juliet stated, "and then he put me down. Or…well, he dropped me anyhow."

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Fine."

"He dropped you on the floor and you're fine?" James questioned doubtfully.

"Landed on my knees," she told him.

James pulled out his wand. "_Lumos_," he whispered. "Lemme see 'em."

"What?" Juliet moved away from his wand tip and put a hand on his wrist to lower the light from shining in her eyes.

"Your knees," James clarified. "Let me take a look at them."

Juliet warily unbuttoned her outer robe and then lifted her skirt a tad, looking down at her knees. Her pale skin was red and scraped slightly raw. It reminded her of a strawberry, this one rough looking spot. James sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth at the sight of it.

She watched him, the light from his wand giving off a dim glow to lit his features. He had a sort of pained expression on as he examined her scrapes and bruises, his brown eyes sympathetic and the corners of his mouth turned down a bit.

He brought the light closer to her knees, prodding one of them by accident. She yelped. "Watch it," she said, "it still hurts."

"Uncle George gave me some Bruise Removal Paste. I might have packed it with my toiletries," he mused. "Come on. We'll go back to the common room and check."

Juliet nodded and moved to step out from the alcove. She was held back by James' hand as he walked backwards. "Not that way," he said. "No doubt they're still wandering about looking for you. The arses."

"Language," Juliet berated.

"No mums at school," James said with a smirk.

James took her hand and began to lead her back in the alcove, which turned out to be not an alcove at all but a passageway. She recalled James telling her about how Hogwarts was filled with them, how she'd read about them in _Hogwarts: a History_, and how she'd never imagined she'd actually travel through them.

Juliet shook her head as James pulled her along in the darkness. She stopped to take her wand from her pocket, whispering the spell to provide them with some light. "Mum says foul language is only called upon in situations of extreme emotion and incitement," she informed him. "Swearing only proves that you lack a sufficient vocabulary."

James laughed. "Well, then you sure as _hell_ don't need to swear, do you?"

"I can still _owl_ your mother. Better yet, your _grandmother_," Juliet threatened.

James grinned. "I don't give a damn."

"James Potter, I swear—"

"So, you _do _swear," he teased.

"Stop it." She rolled her eyes. "So, how many passageways have you been keeping from me?" she asked.

"Plenty," he said. "If you stop harping on my colourful vocabulary, I might tell you about them."

"Really?" She tried not to sound too excited at the idea.

"Absobloodlylutely."

He took her back to the common room and told her to wait while he ran up to his dormitory and searched his belongings for the healing paste. He returned with it a few moments later.

"Skirt," James said, lifting her legs by her ankles to stretch out on the couch.

Juliet folded the hem of her skirt to above her knees, displaying her swelling joints with a frown. "I can do it," she said, holding a hand out for the jar.

James shook his head. "I'm playing mediwizard."

"Not on me you aren't," Juliet said, covering her knees with hovering hands.

He swatted her hands aside. "We both know you're just going whinge and take forever with it anyway."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

Her arms folded but she allowed him to open the jar and scoop out a liberal amount of yellow goo and begin spreading it on her injury. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Juliet pressed her lips together and held back tears, not wanting James to call her a baby as he so often used to when they were younger.

He looked up at her as he went to put paste on her other knee. "Don't_ cry_," he said, "it doesn't hurt that much."

"I'm not crying," she said.

"Yes, you are. You've got tears in your eyes."

"It stings, okay?"

"Well, you don't have to cry about it."

"I'm _not_ crying," Juliet insisted.

"Does it really hurt that much?" he asked.

"I'm not crying," she said. But then she was as he put a little too much pressure on her scraped skin.

"Yes, you are."

She brushed the tears away. "Are you done?" she asked. He was twisting the lid back on to the jar and cleaning his hands of the goo with his wand. She got up from the couch, said a rather dry 'thanks' and then disappeared up the girls' staircase, wiping at her cheeks.

"Wait!" James called. "Lettie—" He stopped. "Julie!"

She was gone. He sat down on the couch, knowing he had no chance of making it up the girls' staircase to go after her. The common room was deserted. He thought maybe he'd wait for her but after a few minutes, his stomach got the better of him and he felt in dire need of a trip to the kitchens.

Juliet cleaned herself up and read a while until she thought the coast to be clear of James. Her stomach growling may have been a strong incentive to leaving the dormitories as well. When she went down the staircase however, she saw James on the couch and quickly turned to go back the way she'd come, pausing indecisively.

"We've missed lunch," James called.

She didn't move.

"I made a trip to the kitchens," he added.

She swivelled to face him slowly.

"You'll be late if you don't leave for class soon," he warned. "Eat the sandwich on the way?"

She sighed.

"I'll walk you to class through a passageway?" James tried to coax.

"Okay," she relented. "Fine."

He stood up and met her at the portrait hole, handing her the promised sandwich and leading her out to the corridor.

He took her to class through the walls of Hogwarts and told her about the many other passages he knew of. When they came to the dungeons, James left her to go to charms and she entered the classroom to the whispers of students discussing the earlier display in the corridor.

Juliet didn't mind them.

But that was it.

They smiled and acknowledged each other in the corridors, common room and Great Hall at meals. They saw each other over the holidays, and spent the entirety of their time together at the Christmas parties. They didn't discuss school much. James didn't tell anyone about the altercation Juliet had gotten into with the fourth years, and Juliet didn't dare breathe a word of it either.

She saw him at the quidditch games, cheering at the top of her lungs for Gryffindor and watching James chase the snitch. He was quite good, she had to admit. She made sure to congratulate him for every win, and the other quidditch players she passed. He had smirked at her as she stood in the stands and he waited for a sign of the snitch. She was sure of it.

James wished her a happy birthday when it rolled around; giving her a card he'd made himself. It read 'Happy 12th Birthday Lettie' in chicken scratch penmanship and was slipped into her bag sometime after breakfast that morning. His name was also signed on the present sent to her via post from Harry and Ginny, alongside Albus' and Lily's.

She sat with her own friends on the train ride home, though James waited for her on the platform before venturing through the crowds to search for their respective parents.

Draco spotted her first and picked her up in a hug, kissing her cheek and asking her what she thought of Hogwarts.

James was trying to pry Albus off of him.

Juliet told them school was great, hugged her mother, Estelle, and nearly fell over as Caelum took a running start to hug her.

"Julie! I missed you! Albus and I drove Stelly mad! Mad!" he laughed.

From his blue tongue, lips, and excessive energy, Juliet surmised that someone had fed her brother sugar-filled sweets of some kind. "Did you?" she asked.

"Did you and James learn any new games with the other kids?" Albus asked excitedly.

"It was _school_, Al," James said. "We went to _class_."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Me and Caelum got tons of stories."

Draco picked up Juliet's trunk and put his arm around her as she hugged his waist and grinned at her parents. "I love you," she said.

"We love you, too," Hermione replied. "And we missed you terribly. Ready to head home?"

"Mhm," she agreed. "Bye." She waved at the Potters collectively. They said goodbye as well and it wasn't until she had turned and begun to head towards the barrier when she heard him reply over Caelum's chattering.

"Bye, Lettie."

She shook her head, frowning as she always did. "Don't call me that."

* * *

A/N: So you all are probably going, "She said the story was over. What in the world is this? This isn't Dramione." And to that I say, tis all true.

I began writing this in preparation for a different sort of epilogue than what actually 'made the story' you might say. Now, I've heard from a few of you that you're now James/Juliet shippers. Well, my question to you is would you like to see them in theif own little story? Probably a chapter per school year and a short ending perhaps?

I want honest opinions please. Even if it means telling me I need to know when to call it quits and let go. I completely understand. However, this was written and I thought, 'It's fanfiction, why not get an opinion or two?' So please, give me your input and thank you to all readers. You are truly amazing.

Anyways,

Scarlett


	2. Year 2

**Year Two**

"Julie, have you done the transfiguration essay yet?"

"Yes, haven't you?" Juliet asked. She lowered her book to see Marta with a blank foot of parchment, quill and ink well in hand.

"Martie!" she exclaimed. "That essay is due tomorrow!"

"I know," Marta replied easily, "that's why I'm doing it now."

Juliet sighed and stood from her bed, going over to her bag and rummaging through it for her notes which she knew her friend would need. "I thought you and Eric went to the library to work on essays yesterday," Juliet said.

"We did," Marta agreed. "But Max and Kurt were there and they were practising this spell...and then they were pretending to duel and it was the cutest thing. You should have come with us."

"No thanks," Juliet said dryly, handing over her notes.

"James was there," Marta added, leaving the parchment and beginning to brush out her hair.

"And?" Juliet prompted.

"And he was looking for you."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he was." She returned to her bed, curling up against her pillows and picking up her book.

"He was," Marta insisted. "I swear it. He kept looking over at us."

"Maybe he was looking at you," Juliet brushed off. Marta was rather pretty, green eyes and dark hair; she was petite and built like a fairy.

"No, he wasn't looking _at _anyone. He was looking _for _someone." Marta sighed. "I think he likes you."

"He does not," Juliet contradicted. "We're just friends. If that." She hadn't talked to him much this year, hardly at all. Passing hellos and relaying family messages to one another. Lily had lost her first tooth. Caelum and Albus had each had their own experience with accidental magic. George and Angelina were due to have their second child. She hadn't gotten to ask him about the first Hogsmeade trip, though she was dying to know what the village was like, only ever having been once when she was too young to vividly remember much of anything.

"He's fit though, don't you think?" Marta baited.

Juliet knew this one. It was a trick question. She'd agree and Marta would say she fancied him. If she disagreed, Marta would accuse her of denying nonexistent feelings or simply call her a liar. It was hard to argue James to be unattractive. "Don't you have an essay to write?" she questioned back instead.

"Denial, denial," Marta sang. "Not just a river in Egypt, ladies and gentlemen."

"Oh, shut it," Juliet snapped, grabbing her bag and book and making to leave. "You're a distraction to yourself, Martie. You ought to get some work done."

"Where are you going?" Martie asked, looking up from her still blank parchment with a puzzled expression.

"The library," Juliet replied. "I'll see you at dinner."

Martie didn't come to dinner and Eric had a detention to serve with Filch for his misdemeanour in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It had been an accident really, a spell gone awry that had charred the test papers on the professor's desk. Regardless, he had been given an hour's detention, which meant he had basically dashed into the hall, piled high with food the plate next to Juliet, inhaled it, and then apologized before dashing back out. She was left on her lonesome.

She pulled out a novel and propped it up with her left hand, continuing to eat delicately with her right and pausing between bites to turn her page. She only vaguely realized that people were filling in the space around her and that it was James who had first plunked himself down beside her.

He bumped her elbow, moving her book and quickly getting her attention. "Hi." He grinned.

Recognizing him, she gave a half-hearted glare and righted her book. "Evening," she returned.

"Juliet, no?" Antony asked.

"Yes," she confirmed. She then went around and made sure she had all of his friends' names right. She mixed up Max and Kurt, but they didn't seem offended in any way.

The group was polite to her, making her feel a little rude for having a book out at the table. She tucked it away subtly and listened as they carried on their own conversation. They didn't mind her all that much and she didn't contribute to the discussion. She was content to sit quietly and listen to them go on about quidditch and their past trip to Hogsmeade. Juliet shot James a strange look, which he just caught from the corner of his eye. Their last Hogsmeade weekend had been over two months prior. It seemed odd that they would still be talking about it.

When they had all finished their meals and Martie still hadn't made an appearance, James and his friends stood up to leave. Juliet's eyes swept over the hall's occupants in search of her friends once more.

"You coming?" Max asked, seeing that James was still standing by her expectantly.

She shook herself from her distractions and looked up. "Um...yeah." She swung her bag onto her shoulder and joined them.

On the walk back to the common room she and James were a step or two behind the others. She couldn't help but notice that the boys' legs were substantially longer than her own, and while she fell behind them naturally, James seemed to slow intentionally to stride beside her.

"So, it's a passageway, isn't it?" Juliet asked.

"Beg your pardon?" James asked. His question was anything but subtle in hiding the fact that knew he'd heard her and knew exactly what she was referring to though.

"How you sneak out to Hogsmeade," she clarified. "It's a passageway, isn't it?"

"I don't—"

"Yes, you do," she countered quickly. "And how do you know so many passageways? You've only been here a year longer than me. You'd have to be sneaking out nearly every other night to have found all of them. I wondered why."

James shrugged.

Suddenly her mouth dropped open. "You have the map," she realized.

He froze.

She beamed; proud she'd figured it out. "You do, don't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What do you know about it?" James asked.

"My mum only told me some. She told me stories of when she and your dad and Ron used to use it to get around." Juliet had smartly lowered her voice to a whisper. "But...Mum said Harry had shut it up somewhere last she knew." James looked away. "You stole it," Juliet surmised.

"How come you knew about it, knew my dad had it, and you never said anything?" James asked, turning the accusations on her.

They were entering the common room now and Max, Antony and Kurt went through the portrait hole and headed up to the dormitories. James told them he'd be up in a minute and pulled Juliet to a corner of the room to talk privately.

She answered his questions. "Mum said it was a secret. She said your dad probably put it away to keep you and Albus, and Lily, too, I suppose, out of trouble." She paused and then shook her head at him. "Of course, that didn't stop you, did it, you thief?"

"Don't tell anyone," James ordered.

"And what about you?" Juliet returned. "You found the map and you didn't tell me."

"He's my dad and I found it. Besides," he continued, "I haven't told anyone. Only found out how to open it early last year, and I've been pretending to find all of the passageways."

Juliet laughed. "I see, so, you're a thief _and_ a liar."

He glared. "_Don't_ tell anyone," he repeated.

She was quick to ask before she let her conscience stop her. "Will you take me to Hogsmeade?"

He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed. "Not as a date. I just want to see the village."

"You're blackmailing me?" he asked.

"Asking a favour for keeping a secret," she rephrased.

"I'm not sneaking you out of the castle," James told her.

"Why not?" Juliet demanded. "You sneak your friends out."

"They don't care if they get caught," James replied.

"Maybe I don't care either," she said.

James laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. Juliet shook her head internally as he made his hair stick up even more. "I care, okay?" he said. "I'm not sneaking you out. Besides, you'll go next year anyway. You can wait that long."

Juliet sighed. She could wait, she supposed. But, though she'd never admit, it wouldn't be nearly as fun and thrilling to go without breaking the rules. Sneaking out of the castle seemed like a grand sort of adventure, something wildly out of her comfort zone. She so desperately wanted to do that, to harmlessly break the rules and have a bit of fun.

"Please?" she asked again.

"No," he repeated firmly. "If you get caught your parents will find out, and if your parents find out so will mine. Dad will be livid if he finds out I nicked the map."

So, that's what this is about, Juliet realized. He wasn't worried about her getting caught. He was worried about her getting him caught.

"Fine," Juliet said.

"And you won't tell anyone, right?" James asked carefully.

She shrugged.

"Lettie," he warned.

She glared at him in response.

"Come on," he said. "Don't be that way. Just because you're not getting your way, doesn't mean you have to sulk."

Her jaw set angrily but she didn't have enough control to contradict him. She merely shook her head, turned on her heel and left for her dormitory. .

James cursed under his breath and then bounded up the boys' staircase.

James treated her like a bomb in the weeks that followed. He never came too close, never said a word to her, but kept an eye on her with rapt attention whenever she was in the vicinity, always wary and always calculating. Eventually he caught on to the fact that she hadn't told anyone and that she had no intention of doing so. She watched, subtly of course, as he gradually relaxed around her once again.

* * *

"Julie! Wake up!"

Juliet was startled awake, sitting up and blinking blearily she made out a Marta-shaped figure at the foot of her bed. "Good morning," she mumbled.

"Good morning?" Marta echoed. "Happy birthday, you silly duck."

"Goose."

"What?"

"Silly _goose_," Juliet corrected. "The term is silly goose, not duck." She rose from her bed and stumbled over to the window.

"Well, that just makes it all the sillier," Marta chirped.

Juliet laughed. The weather was beautiful outside. All blue skies and bright sunshine, the lake was sparkling and everything was as lively as it could get.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Marta asked, dressed and ready to go. "Everyone's out to Hogsmeade today, so we've practically got the castle to ourselves. Eric thought maybe we'd take our breakfast outside and picnic the morning away."

Juliet nodded absent-mindedly. "Sure." It briefly occurred to her that James wouldn't be able to slip a card in her bag this year if she wasn't in the great hall. She quickly squashed the thought. He probably wasn't going to anyway.

Juliet put on her favourite blue dress and twisted the sides of her hair back with the flower clips Marta had made for her. She took her bag along and followed Marta down to the common room to meet Eric.

Eric grinned and wished her a loud, "Happy birthday, Julie!" before she had even gotten down the rest of the staircase. This started a round chorus of people around the common room wishing her a happy birthday, even from the older students who hardly knew her full name.

Eric thrust a rectangular parcel at her, wrapped in brown packaging paper and tied with white string in a limp bow atop it. She accepted it with a wide smile while Marta gave Eric a quick hit upside the head, while telling Juliet that the present was from both of them.

"I said to wrap it pretty!" she exclaimed. "That looks like post!"

"Well, you shouldn't have given it to me then!"

"Well, I'm the one who went out and bought it," Marta whispered harshly.

"What did you want me to do?" Eric asked.

Before Marta could reply Juliet shook her head. "It's wonderful. May I open it?"

They nodded eagerly and she gently began to peel away the tape and fold away the plain paper. She knew every extra second she took to open the present was killing Marta but she did it anyway while Eric shook his head.

She grinned widely as she saw the red leather of a new notebook. "Oh, it's so pretty I don't know I'll have the heart to write in it," Juliet said, running a hand over the leather. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," they replied.

"Now, come on, I'm starving," Eric said.

Juliet carried a blanket and water pitcher outside while her friends went to the Great Hall and prepared three plates of breakfast which they then snuck outside. From their spot on the grounds they could hear the third year and older students leaving the castle for Hogsmeade. The three friends spent the time laughing and talking, basking in the sunshine in between bites of food and having a nice time.

Juliet was in the middle of telling a story when Eric suddenly looked up over her shoulder and Marta burst into giggles. "And then Stelly asked me where the last biscuit had gone and I-" It dawned on her that her friends were no longer engaged in her tale but rather in whatever was behind her. "What is it?" she asked, twisting about to see.

Marta giggled. "Someone's coming to wish you a happy birthday," she sang.

It was from her voice that Juliet knew whom to expect before she even saw him. She sat up and turned about face to see James loping towards them.

"There you are," he panted, finally reaching them and standing over her.

"Here I am," she agreed.

"It's her birthday you know," Marta hinted.

James had his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, leaning down towards her. "I know," he said. He took a deep breath and then spoke directly to her. "Happy birthday," he managed between heaving breaths.

"Thank you." There was a beat of silence in which he just stood there and she waited for him to either say something or leave. She hadn't anything to say to him.

"Shouldn't you be in the village?" she asked finally.

"I suppose. I was looking for you though."

"Well?"

He dropped to one knee and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Do you want to come along?"

"Seriously?" she asked in surprise.

He shushed her, glancing at Marta and Eric but nodded nonetheless.

Juliet looked conflicted, leaning around James to look at her friends. "Well, we were going to..." she trailed off unsurely.

Marta shook her head emphatically. "No. We hadn't anything planned really. Just whatever you wanted to do. Go on ahead," she urged.

Eric took a bite of his scone and grinned, nodding along his agreement.

"Okay," Juliet replied carefully. Neither Marta nor Eric looked mad at this in the least, in fact Marta looked rather giddy and Eric was quite content and preoccupied with his breakfast.

James stood and waited while she contemplated her decision, biting her lip and restlessly fixing her dress. She looked up at him a moment later. "Sure."

"Brilliant." He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. He didn't notice how her cheeks tinged pink at his actions.

"I'll see you at dinner then?" Juliet asked, checking once more that her friends were unbothered by her leave.

They nodded and wished her a happy birthday once again before waving her away.

James agreed to stopping by the Gryffindor tower so Juliet could grab her purse and a cardigan in case it became windy. He told her to hurry up all the while, knowing his friends were likely growing impatient and wondering what in the world was taking him so long to come meet them.

Their walk through the castle was quiet as James was busily engaged in the parchment he held, outlining all of Hogwarts, as he led them to the passageway. It was only until they were in the underground tunnel that Juliet had his attention.

"Can I ask why?" she said. "Is it because it's my birthday?"

James shrugged, told her to mind her step as there was a sudden dip in the earth beneath their feet and then replied, "Yeah. For whatever reason, you seemed to really want to go. I figure at least this way it'll be easy to blend you in with the other students."

She paused in her step. "You don't have to take me, James," she said. "I don't want to ruin your trip."

Hearing her footfalls halt, he looked over his shoulder. "You're not ruining my trip, Lettie," he said.

Juliet went to say something but he continued.

"Come on, we'll get you a...birthday...fudge or something," he promised.

She laughed, the sound true and melodic in the silence. "Surely someone will recognize me," she commented after a beat. "Won't the professors be around?"

"Just try not to bump into anyone," James told her. "Look down."

"It's going to be hard to keep from bumping into people when I'm staring at my own feet."

He sighed in exasperation. "Don't draw attention to yourself, alright?"

"I know that," she said. "Can we go to Tomes and Scrolls?"

"Sure."

"And Zonko's?"

"Of course."

"The Three Broom-"

"Yeah."

She fell silent. Clearly, James was not as excited as she was.

"Here." James stopped and handed her a piece of parchment. "Lily asked me to give this to you," he explained. "I think it's supposed to be a picture of you and her in a castle. And, well, either you're princesses or you're both having really bad hair days."

Juliet inspected the drawing closely, smiling at the unsteady lines and sharp print of the young girl's message to her. "Remind me to write her for this later," she said, laughing and tucking it away in her bag.

James nodded. "So, how does it feel to be a teenager?" he asked, if only to fill the silence.

"You tell me," Juliet replied. "I don't feel any different."

James chuckled. "You don't seem any different either," he told her. "Well, except for this rebellious bit you have going. Sneaking out of the castle for sweets and shopping. Am I corrupting you?"

"Hardly," she said.

She watched as he walked in front of her, running his hands along the cool walls of the tunnel and pushing off from one to the other as he went. Her eyes followed him as he went from side to side.

"I'm the same age as you now," she pointed out.

"For two months sure," he said.

It was a while before they finally reached the village. The walk was a long one but Juliet didn't mind. They passed the time with questions of "Would you rather…" and speculations on what their various professors enjoyed in their spare time.

Upon arriving in Hogsmeade, James bought her her promised fudge, her favourite flavour, and engraved the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' into it. He had begun writing her name as well, despite her protests against the nickname, when he ran out of space. She ate the 'LE' portion of the confectionary first, smirking smugly at him as she said thank you and shared.

After she had bought herself a sugar quill and a pack of Droobles to share, they left to meet Kurt, Max and Antony at the Three Broomsticks.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying chilled butterbeers and light snacks at the pub and then going around the shops. Juliet used the money she had received for her birthday that morning to purchase a couple of books from Tomes and Scrolls and went with the boys to Spintwitches even though she had no interest in the sporting goods.

Throughout the day, James was on the lookout for any passing students or professors and every once in a while either he or one of his mates would hide Juliet without warning. They spent quite some time in Zonko's while Professor Thatchet took up residence on a bench just outside and waved at all of the students and professors that walked by.

Juliet told them that they needn't stay with her, and that they could go on without her and she'd meet them later but James told her that wasn't necessary. He said that if they had to be stuck somewhere for a little while, Zonko's was rather favourable anyway.

She could tell that his friends weren't too happy at having to sneak a girl around Hogsmeade all day, but they were nice to her. She was christened Birthday Girl for the day by his three friends, and she certainly didn't mind the title. Max in particular made a great effort to talk to her, even going so far as to offer to walk back with her and James to the castle, and they never made her feel awkward about being there.

Their last stop in the village was the Shrieking Shack. As they stood staring at the old and rickety house, Juliet couldn't help but ask, "What makes it so scary?"

None of the boys seemed to know what to say to that until Antony sort shrugged and went, "Well, look at it."

Juliet did look at it. "All I see is a decaying shack," she said finally. "It's sad, if anything."

Max scratched his nose and Kurt rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It's haunted," Max said. "They say there're spirits, angry spirits, in there."

"I hear they scream and yell and get violent at night," Kurt added.

Juliet absorbed this thoughtfully as she slipped on her cardigan. "Can we get closer?" she asked.

"Are you insane?" Kurt asked. "'Can we get closer?'" he quoted. "That's mental."

"Is this as close as you've ever gone?" she said in confusion, directing the question at James.

"This is as close as we'll ever get," James said.

"Well." Juliet looked at the three of them and their unmoving feet. "Not me," she decided. "I'm going to take a better a look." She made to move forward when James' arm came out in front of her and kept her where she was.

"No way," he said. He turned to see his friends' reactions. None of them looked like they were planning to move any closer. They stood right where they were, at what was deemed a safe distance from the haunted shack.

"Mate, what is she doing?" Max asked.

James' head turned back so fast he very well could have gotten whiplash. The thought didn't even cross his mind though as he saw Juliet moving away from them. She was strolling up to the house, arms swinging at her sides, as if it were nothing but a sweets shop.

"Oi!" he yelled. "Get back here!"

She glanced over her shoulder, stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and then continued on her way. She stopped a few metres from the structure and appraised it curiously.

"I'll give you a galleon to touch it," Kurt challenged.

"Don't encourage her," James snapped. He called a quick, "He's kidding," to her, but she paid no mind to this appendage.

Juliet looked back at him. "Why not?" she asked aloud to herself. She covered the few metres, raised a hand, and pressed her palm against the least rotten and moulding bit of the wood she could find. She waited then, for what she didn't know, before removing her hand and using it to wave back at them. The four stared with their mouths agape.

She sighed as she dusted her hand off and then stepped even closer to peer through the boarded up windows.

James moved as though he was going to stop her but hesitated.

Her slender fingers slipped through the space between the boards easily and she pulled the loosest of them free to get a better look. She could hear James calling for her to come back but ignored him.

She coughed as the dust came flying out at her and tried to clear the air before looking through the window. The most interesting thing she could see was a bit of furniture in the corner, but besides that it was all dust and cobwebs and rotting wood. In fact, she thought, if there was anything to fear about the shack, it was probably that it wouldn't stand much longer unless someone had placed charms on it. It seemed it was biodegrading into the very earth it sat upon.

Now, it was more than just James calling her back, his mates had joined in as well. With a sigh, she marched herself back to them, admittedly disappointed. "There isn't much to see," she reported.

James was glaring at the back of her head as she expectantly held out hand to Kurt. He slapped a galleon into her palm with a disbelieving laugh. She tossed the coin into her purse with a smirk.

"So," she said. "Back to school, then?"

She and James took the passageway back to the castle. James sent Max with Kurt and Antony, despite his willingness to go back through the tunnel. James argued that the more of them missing from the carriages, the more likely the professors were to notice something amiss. Nobody contradicted him and so it was just him and Juliet on the way back, just as they had arrived.

At her request, James allowed her to look at the map while they walked, taking it back from her once they reached the castle. Everyone was in the hall for supper, a good thing since it made leaving the passageway easier as the corridors were clear of people. They went straight to the Great Hall, parting at Gryffindor table as she went to sit with Marta and Eric, and Antony was flagging him down at the other end.

"Good birthday?" Marta asked, grinning as she helped herself to asparagus and Eric made room for Juliet.

She let out a tired and happy sigh as she sat next to her friend. "Mhm," she hummed. "The best."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. You have no idea how much of a pain this was. I kept trying to write on Doc Manager and it kept deleting everything when I went to save it. I have written the second half of this chapter three times. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if there are any mistakes. I hope everyone who wanted to read this was redirected here from When in Doubt…Also, any suggestions or requests at this point are very welcome and will be at the very least considered. Thanks again!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	3. Year 3 Part 1

**Year Three**

"Bye, Julie."

Juliet knelt on the platform to be at eye level with the girl. "Bye, Lily." She squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Don't let those boys get to you, okay?"

Lily shook her head. "I won't."

"Good."

Juliet hugged everyone goodbye and told them she'd miss them. She held on progressively longer as she moved down the line of people there to see them off. By the time she reached her mum and Estelle she was no longer the first person to let go.

James indulged his parents in quick hugs and allowed Albus to briefly wrap his arms around his waist but more or less just gave him a pat on the head in return. Lily looked up at her brother with hopeful eyes as she opened her arms.

The little redhead was the only one James couldn't bring himself to deny and so he bent and encircled his sister tightly, straightening to lift her right off the ground. He swung her up and cradled her. "I'll miss you," Lily said. "Can't you take me with you?"

Ginny laughed. "You still have a few years yet, Lily."

Juliet watched as James put his sister down and the girl's eyes welled with tears. She'd spent the summer running around with them, finally deemed old enough to join in their games and when Albus and Caelum upset her, Juliet stepped in and played big sister, reading her stories, baking cakes and painting pictures. James ate the cakes attempted the art and playfully added his own interjections into the stories. When Juliet wasn't there or had decided to study rather than play, James took up the job and made her his apprentice for just about any activity he did. Mostly this involved taste testing to make the best sandwich possible and hanging out under the oak tree in the backyard with the wireless.

Lily had developed quite the attachment to both of her older friends.

"Hey!" Antony spotted James and waved Max and Kurt over as well.

"We should go," Juliet said, checking the time.

Hermione nodded.

"Have a good time," Harry told them.

"Yeah, not too good a time," Draco muttered.

Hermione hit his arm in berating. "Have fun. Work hard," she said.

"Paradox," Draco said.

Juliet laughed. "I'll try my best. I love you."

"Love you, too," they replied.

James was looking away, trunk in hand as he saw his friends approaching.

Juliet hefted her trunk, her eyes sweeping over the platform for her friends. It appeared that neither Marta nor Eric were there yet. She could have predicted this however. If you invited the three friends to a party and told them it started at three o'clock, Juliet would be there for two forty-five at the latest, Eric would be there at five past three, and Marta would come rushing in at twenty past three, waxing apologies like practised poetry and charmingly telling the tale of what took her. It was in her nature and no one held it against her. If it wasn't for her father's strict scheduling, Marta would be waving goodbye to the last cart of the scarlet train and bawling her eyes out.

"You want to sit with us?" James asked, noticing that her friends were nowhere in sight.

Max grinned at her. "Hi, Juliet."

She smiled back. "Hi." The three boys just stared at her a moment and so she took it upon herself ask, "Good summers all round, I hope?"

They nodded. Kurt nudged Max. "Summer was certainly good to her," he said.

James didn't catch the comment but he did see the look that passed between his mates and the once over they gave the girl beside him. He couldn't say he liked it. "Get us a compartment, will you?" James said.

"Sure," Antony replied. "Where are you going?"

James took Juliet's trunk from her and nodded towards the train. "I'm just going to help her get settled. Her friends aren't here yet."

"I can come along," Max offered. The others nodded.

"No need," James said. She thought he sounded rather short but maybe he was just tired. He had gotten used to sleeping in rather late over the hols.

"Well, why doesn't she sit with us until Martha and Eric arrive?" Max suggested.

Juliet opened her mouth to correct him. "Actually, her name is Marta."

She wasn't heard over James. "I'll keep her company," he said. "I'll meet you guys soon. Don't worry about it."

Juliet went to take her trunk back, fully capable of carrying it herself but James swung it to over to his other side and walked to the train, keeping it out of her reach. She heard Stelly's voice in the back of her head.

"Julie, when a man tries to be a gentleman, sometimes you best ought to let him be."

She followed after James without further protest.

She stood back in the aisle while James found an empty compartment and put her trunk atop the rack in it. When he had fallen back into a seat and splayed out the way boys tended to, Juliet joined him, sitting across from him to give him ample space. He took this as an opportunity to stretch out long across the bench, lolling his head about to face her.

"Power nap?" she suggested. "You have about fifteen minutes before the train starts moving."

James shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine." He stared at her at moment. "You're not in your robes this year, Lettie," he noted.

She shot him a look though it long ago stopped serving real purpose. "Don't call me that," she said. "And if you must know I thought it a little ridiculous," she explained. "I'd blend in with all the first years if I did."

James nearly laughed. There was no way she'd be mistaken for a first year. She'd hit a growth spurt over the summer. He knew because though he'd grown as well, Juliet had shot up nearly three inches and she'd had to buy new clothes accordingly. She looked different.

He'd always known Juliet to be a pretty girl, not because he thought her fair skin and blonde hair were elegant and her button nose adorable, but because everyone else seemed to think so. Every adult that had met her thus far had had some sort of compliment to offer her. She'd always blushed and accepted them gracefully with something kind to say in return.

Now, he had his own opinion of the girl across from him.

She was gorgeous.

Her long blonde hair was even softer than it looked. This he knew for a fact as he had been permitted to play with it when she taught Lily, and therefore him as well, to plait. She carried herself with a confidence that was far from arrogant but yet very secure and she really paid no mind to what others thought of her. Her grey eyes smiled more than her mouth did, which was a lot considering her usual disposition. And, looking at her now, dressed in a white blouse and a blue skirt, he knew that she had surpassed the conventional standards of beauty and gone into the territory of extraordinarily gorgeous.

And he wasn't the only one that noticed.

It certainly didn't help that she looked about a year and half older than she was.

"So," she began, oblivious to his wandering thoughts. "Looking forward to quidditch try-outs?"

He nodded. "Don't know if they'll take me as a seeker this year," he said. "Might not be the smallest on the team anymore."

Juliet pretended to scrutinize him. "I don't know. You still seem small and light to me."

James glared at her and she laughed. "Kidding," she said. He stretched behind him and she saw the muscles in his forearm tighten and stretch as he made a fist and rolled his wrists. She thought back to the last time they'd sat in a compartment, just the two of them and how he'd predicted that in a year or two he'd be much bigger. It was two years later and sure enough he'd gotten bigger and she wondered if they would recruit him as a seeker this year. His skills were sharp but against the other seekers it was quite possible he no longer had the advantage.

"You should learn how to fly," James said offhandedly.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Bet you'd be good at it," James told her.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

He smirked. "Well, you're good at everything else, aren't you? Besides, someone mentioned that you did fairly well back in lessons first year. Should have stuck with it."

She smiled as she pulled her hair to one side and leaned back in her seat. "Dad's takes Caelum sometimes but when I was younger he and Mum were scared I'd fall. Never let me more than two and half feet off of the ground and eventually I got bored."

"I could teach you," James offered.

She shook her head. "Terrible idea."

"Brilliant idea," he countered. "Do you want to learn?"

She considered this. "Maybe. Eventually."

"No time like-"

Her attention turned to the door and they both stopped to listen.

"Maybe she's in this one."

"You realize you've said that about every compartment we've passed."

"Yes, therefore it is still true. She may be in this one."

"Marta? Eric?" Juliet called.

Marta squealed as she threw open the compartment door. "Julie!"

Juliet jumped up and hugged the brunette with a laugh. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're not exempt," Juliet told him, hugging him as well. She looked at them. "Eric, you tanned."

He shrugged. "I went to Nice for a couple of weeks."

"But look at _you_!" Marta exclaimed.

Juliet looked down at herself. "I look different?"

If it had been any other girl James would have assumed she was playing dumb. But dumb was not a game Juliet Malfoy played. She was genuinely oblivious.

"Oh, hi, James," Marta greeted with blushing cheeks. "How was your summer?"

James grinned at her. "Great," he said. "Yours?"

"Good," Marta replied.

James swung himself to a sitting position and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "I'll just be going then," he said. "See you at school."

Juliet smiled. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"Glad to." He bowed gallantly and Marta giggled.

The compartment door slid shut behind him and then the conductor's voice sounded throughout the locomotive.

Marta and Eric hurried to stow away their luggage before the train lurched forward and started its journey. Marta curled up next to Juliet, looking about ready for a nap, while Eric sat across from them and leaned against the window.

Eric fell asleep quickly and the minute his head dropped to his chest and his dark blonde hair fell over his eyes, Marta turned to Juliet with a knowing smile. "You fancy him now?" she asked.

Juliet's eyebrows drew together. "Eric?"

"No, not Eric!" Marta snapped. "_James_."

"James?" Juliet turned positively scarlet and she cursed her pale skin. She could physically feel her face burning and hear her voice raise a few pitches uncontrollably as she replied, "I don't fancy him."

Marta grinned. "Liar, liar, pants on fire," she accused in a sing-song. "I suppose you had a fabulous summer then, didn't you?"

Juliet was about to deny her feelings once again but thought better of it. "Please, don't say anything," she beseeched.

"Of course not," Marta said. "So, what happened? All I've ever heard from you is that you're _just friends_."

"And that's what we still are," Juliet said.

"Not for long," Marta predicted. "I'd bet anything that he fancies you back."

Juliet smiled sadly. "Then you'd be out a whole lot of anything," she said.

Marta shook her head. "So, what happened over summer then? What changed?"

"I did, I think," Juliet said. "He's still annoying, but nice and sometimes incredibly sweet. And fit. Very fit."

Marta nodded. "So, let's hear it then. The truth. Explicit admission."

Juliet laughed shaking her head and blushing brilliantly. "I fancy James Potter."

* * *

"So the rebellion began in 1865 and ended in...what year was it?"

That was her favourite one of his jumpers. The deep green made his eyes look extra warm and it looked really soft.

"Julie?"

Antony laughed at something he said and she wondered what the story had been about.

"Julie!" Marta snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face and quickly gained her attention.

"Pardon?" she asked, smiling sheepishly and leaning over the textbook to see what they were studying.

"The rebellion," Marta repeated. "Which year-"

"Started in 1865 and ended in June of 1868," Juliet said quickly. "The specific date is debatable but the most widely accepted answer would be June twelfth."

Marta laughed. "You know, classes haven't been running even a full two weeks yet. Tell me again why it is that we're studying then?"

"To be well prepared," Juliet said. She sat up in her chair and glanced across the common room once again to see James and his friends. They hadn't seemed to notice her and Marta yet as the pair sat behind them. Marta shook her head and closed the book while her studious friend was distracted.

"Is it just me," Antony said, "or are the girls this year hotter?"

"Just you, mate," Kurt said.

"I don't know," Max cut in. "Juliet...she grew up quite a bit, didn't she?"

Marta's green eyes widened as they met Juliet's and she clapped a hand over her mouth to staunch her impending giggle fit. Juliet looked mortified as she blushed and looked away, continuing to listen all the while.

"I'll give you that one," Kurt agreed.

James wasn't saying anything.

"I'd go for her," Max continued. "Even if she is a year younger." He paused. "Hey, James, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Juliet licked her lips and waited.

"Mind?" James repeated. "She's practically my cousin."

"Well, you'd have first dibs," Antony said. "You've known her longer, saw her first and all that."

Marta looked at her friend worriedly. Juliet was turning red but it was no longer a mere blush. Her jaw was set and her hands were in tight fists on the tabletop.

"You don't fancy her then?" Max asked.

Juliet refused to look. She stared at the wall instead, contemplating an escape route. Surely one of them would turn if she went out the portrait hole and they'd know she'd been there all along. If she went up to her dormitory she'd be forced to pass right by them.

There was a pause in which she figured James gave his wordless reply.

"Brilliant," Max said.

She felt a physical ache, dead centre in her chest, as though a heavy weight had been dropped upon her. She slid back her chair, not caring the noise it made, and marched past the group, going up the girls' staircase without a glance back. She sensed rather than saw Marta follow after her.

"Shite," James muttered.

"Damn," Kurt said. "You think she heard us?"

Marta whipped around with a piercing glare. "Take a guess, gits."

* * *

She began avoiding James at all costs. She wouldn't meet his eyes in the corridors, kept a distance in the Great Hall, walked by without so much as a nod in the common room. She heard from others once or twice that he was looking for her and so she shut herself up in the dormitory and hid for the evening. Marta brought her a couple of dinner rolls for sustenance.

He was at an advantage, she knew, because of that damn map. There was no way of truly hiding; he knew where she was at all times and exactly where she was going so long as he wanted to know.

For a week, she spent ninety percent of her time outside of classes in the dormitory.

By the first week of October James had given up on trying to intercept Juliet's path and apologize for the mindless comments of his friends. He soon forgot about the incident entirely, assumed she had as well, and went about his usual activities with a guilt-free conscience.

Things went back to seemingly normal. They hardly spoke. Juliet couldn't stand it.

"Julie, did you hear?" Marta asked.

Juliet marked her page and looked up as both Eric and Marta took the seats around her table in the library. Whatever Marta had to say, her expression made it clear that it wasn't good news.

"Hear what?"

Marta nudged Eric sharply and he jumped in his seat. "I have to say it?" he asked. "I don't want to. If I'd known you were going to use me as messenger I wouldn't have come along."

Juliet sighed in annoyance. "What is it?"

"James is dating someone."

"Oh."

Marta's hand closed around Juliet's. "Sorry, sweetie."

Juliet rolled her eyes at the term of endearment and smiled slightly. "I'm fine. No coddling necessary. Really."

Marta nodded doubtfully. "Okay. Well, we just thought you might want to know before…well, better you heard it from us, you know?"

"Thanks." Juliet went to return to her book but paused as she opened the pages. "So, who is she?"

Her friends hesitated. "Jeanette," Marta said. "The Hufflepuff?"

She recognized the name to be that of fourth year. She wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but she was very upbeat and nice enough. That only made it worse.

Eric sat uncomfortably. "She's bloody annoying if you ask me," he offered.

Juliet laughed. "Thank you, Eric."

"Are you going to the quidditch match tomorrow?" Marta asked.

"Yeah, I was—"

"Not you, Eric!" Marta snapped. "Julie?"

She shrugged. "If you both are going then I'll come along."

* * *

It was chilly. The air was cold and crisp and high up in the spectator towers the wind stung the viewers' cheeks and noses as it whipped their scarves about.

The quidditch game was Gryffindor against Slytherin and so far Gryffindor was in the lead and doing well. Juliet was cheering her throat sore and she could no longer feel her fingertips in the cold but the players continued to whiz about, the snitch nowhere in sight yet.

James' cheeks were as red as his uniform from the cold and as he flew by once again, still searching for that snitch, she couldn't stop herself from she pulling out her wand and subtly casted a warming charm on him. She tucked her wand away quickly and looked the other way.

From the very corner of her eye she could see the effects of the charm sweep over him as he startled, shook himself off and then settled into the warmth that surrounded him. She smirked.

"James looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself," Marta commented.

Juliet laughed. "He's just waiting for the snitch. They're training him to be a chaser for next year.

They watched as James faked out the opposing seeker, taking off in a loop around the pitch and then laughing as he saw the Slytherin fly after him.

Juliet shook her head while the crowd chuckled collectively as James gave an innocent shrug to the Slytherin and then grinned widely. It was as he turned to face the crowd however that his expression changed and he shot forward on his broom ducking around the other players as he caught sight of the small, gold-winged ball.

The spectators around Juliet all roared into cheering at the same time as they realized that James Potter had spotted the snitch for real this time. And he was far ahead of the other seeker as he had delayed in following James' lead, not wanting to be fooled yet again.

James had a hand stretched outward, just centimetres from the snitch when the Slytherin reached forward as well. Except, he wasn't near the snitch. No, the Slytherin's hand closed around the tail of James' broomstick and stopped it, pulling it back, and James, who had nearly all of his weight on the front of the broom as he drove it towards the snitch, was pitched forward.

Marta yelped as Juliet's hand nearly crushed hers in her frightened grip.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the commentator's voice but she was too shocked to process it. "And Gryffindor's seeker is plummeting! Potter is...Potter...holy shite! Is he alright?"

Everyone was on their feet, trying to see over the masses and the edge of the towers.

Marta covered her mouth and winced.

Eric squeezed his way through to the front and was peering down. He turned back to the others and shook his head, looking as though he himself was in agonizing pain. "That does not look natural."

* * *

Juliet couldn't sleep. She lay tossing and turning in bed, fretting and worrying as the possibilities swam through her mind. When Marta had asked her if she was going to the hospital wing Juliet had said no, seeing the crowd being shooed away from James as he was levitated off the pitch. Now, she could feel the dark circles forming under her eyes as the hours wore on along with her tired, reeling mind.

She sat up and sighed. She wasn't going to sleep until she saw him. She knew this and so with decided determine she threw on her outer robe and grabbed her wand.

Quietly she crept out of the dorms and down to the common room. Her foot rested atop the first step on the boys' staircase for a good minute before she took a deep breath and went up just the same as all of the boys did. Once up the stairs she took a chance in assuming the dormitories were assigned much the same way the girls' were and she found the fourth year dormitory without issue, recognizing Antony's sleeping form as she entered the room as silently as possible.

The floorboards creaked under her weight when she neared the empty bed and she paused with widened eyes but luckily nobody stirred. She let out a breath and then opened the bedside table's drawer. There was an empty vial, broken quill, and History of Magic text.

She frowned.

But then, a corner, just peeking out of the unused book, and she knew she'd found it. She took the parchment from the text and then went back the way she'd come, stealthily, down to the common room.

There, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the parchment. "I...I solemnly swear," she said carefully, "that I am up to no..." her voice was shaking, she could hear it, "good."

The ink spread along the page and she sighed in relief. She saw him, unmoving in the hospital wing, and the corridors were clear of professors and students for the moment. Understandably so as it was nearing two in the morning.

She left the common room, shushing the Fat Lady and made her way around the dark castle, her wand in hand but unlit in fear of waking any more portraits than absolutely necessary. It was a feat in itself that she managed to get where she was going without getting lost, never mind getting caught.

Madam Pomfrey was asleep in her chambers, her only patient therefore unattended, and Juliet was grateful as she slipped into the infirmary without trouble.

She went over to the bed and stared at him, asleep and pale in the bright white sheets. His shoulders were bare but for the bandage wrapped around the left joint. She had heard that he had dislocated it.

"Merlin," she breathed, "you just broke everything, didn't you, James?"

She pulled a chair up to his bedside and placed her hand over his. "You stupid, stupid...boy," she said.

He groaned and her hand snapped back as though he'd caught fire.

"James?" she asked.

"You're stupid," he muttered, groaning and opening his eyes.

She wondered if he was supposed to be awake. "I'm not the one who fell fifty feet," she said.

"Did I lose us the match?" he asked.

"Seriously?" She stared at him incredulously. "You've a broken arm, leg, dislocated shoulder and a concussion but you want to know if you lost?"

He gave her an expectant look. "Did we lose?"

She shook her head. "You've got a rematch next Friday."

He nodded though it looked painful. "I can be up by then." His voice was rough and groggy.

She went to say something but he quickly continued. "What are you doing here anyway? What time is it?"

"Late," she said. "Or early, I suppose. I snuck out."

"You could have gotten caught," James commented.

She put a hand in her pocket and patted the parchment there nervously. "But I didn't," she said.

"Were you here earlier?" he asked.

She looked away uncomfortably. "I don't think you were allowed visitors," she said.

"I think Jeanette was here," James said. "And almost positive the blokes from the team came by." Juliet shrugged. "Maybe not," James considered. "I've been in and out of consciousness since they gave me that," he yawned and blinked blearily, "that draught."

She nodded. "Sleeping draught. I'd imagine it'd be rather painful to keep you awake while mending your bones."

"Madam Pomfrey should be back soon," James said. "Told McGonagall she'd know the second I was up." He was trailing off into mumbles as sleep began to wash through him again.

Juliet's eyes went round. "I should go then," she said, standing and putting the chair back where she'd found it, her back turned to him as she prepared to leave.

"Wait." She halted. "Pomfrey...Pomfrey doesn't move that fast."

Juliet shook her head. "I should go, James."

"Hey, did you hear I got a girlfriend?"

She looked skyward and sucked in a deep breath before pivoting round and giving him a faint smile. "Yeah," she said. "I did. She seems nice."

James was looking off somewhere when he replied, "Yeah. Yeah, she is. Nice."

She nodded. "Mhm. I really should leave, James. Um, feel better. Please don't tell Madam Pomfrey I was here."

His eyes drifted shut.

"James?" She cursed internally. "James?" His eyes remained shut. "Don't tell Madam Pomfrey, alright?" She waited. "Alright?" She huffed and shook her head before giving up and leaving the infirmary.

James smiled as he then allowed himself to fall back asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Lettie." The whisper brushed over her ear and she jumped when he swung his fully healed leg over the bench and sat next to her.

The hall was slowly quieting to a buzz after the congratulations that had greeted him upon his arrival. Gryffindor was a very supportive house.

Recovering from her startle Juliet shot him a sharp look. "Don't call me-"

"That," he finished. "Yeah, I know. Did you visit me in the hospital wing?"

She stopped and looked at Marta. She hadn't mentioned the visit to her friends nor had she returned at any point during the remainder of his stay. "I'd think you'd remember me visiting you," she said unsurely.

James looked perplexed. "I dreamt you showed up but..." He shook his head. "Anyway."

She sighed and sipped from her goblet. "So...how are you feeling?" she asked, noticing that he was helping himself to the plate beside her.

"Peachy," he replied with a grin. "Hey, here's something: the quidditch match," he began, "did you place the warming charm on me?"

"The what?"

He was silent as he waited for her to face him, meeting her eyes. She blushed, desperately wanting to turn back to her plate yet enthralled by his glinting brown eyes.

James smirked as he read her. "It _was_ you," he stated. "Thanks for that."

She figured she ought to give him one, either the warming charm or the infirmary visit. Seeing as she was definitely unprepared to admit to the latter, she merely nodded. "You looked more concerned with your freezing fingers than finding the snitch," she explained. "Figured you can't catch a snitch with icicles for fingers."

He chuckled. "Well, thanks. I'll have to remember that for next time."

"Or wear gloves like the rest of them," she said.

"Lost them," he explained.

"James!" Kurt called. Jeanette came bouncing over with a bright smile, pecking him on the cheek.

"James, come on," she said.

James smiled at her and then grinned at Juliet, taking his plate and nodding his goodbye before going over to his friends. Juliet expelled a long breath. Marta glanced at her.

"Alright?" she asked, her happy chirp taking on a subliminally serious note.

"Fine," Juliet replied. "Pass the butter, please."

* * *

**Author's note: I think I quite like writing it out like that. Does it look too haughty?**

**So, this chapter is about 5,000 words. I had actually been planning to split it in two, gold star for anyone who can guess where, but alas, I didn't. I think the next chapter will be a continuation of third year, shorter, and will occur over the summer.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	4. Year 3 Part 2

**Year Three Part 2**

_Dear Martie,_

_I am currently at home again, which is sort of refreshing. Genoa was beautiful and wonderful and relaxing, but home is home. Though I do miss Hogwarts an awful lot. _

_You've no idea how much I miss you (and Eric). Don't get me wrong, I love Caelum three quarters to death, but in all his hype of going to school this year he's become just shy of completely intolerable. He and Albus (James' brother) have been stocking up on Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and are planning to wreak havoc on Hogwarts. Honestly. _

_But anyway, how is your summer going? Any muggle boys to be mentioned? _

_I wish I had more to tell you but there really isn't much going on here. Some days I go with Mum to work and help out around there. Most days I stay home, read, lounge around the house, do a bit of baking with Stelly or play cards with Caelum. He goes over to the Weasleys a lot to hang out with the Potters during the day though, so it's usually just me and Stelly. _

_Everything's going well here. _

_Miss you tons. Write me back. And __please__ stop asking about him. I've hardly seen him and I don't need __any of this in writing._ _Thank you._

_Love,_

_Juliet_

* * *

Caelum nudged Juliet, rather sharply, and then proceeded to kick her beneath the table.

"Ow!" she yelped. "Caelum! Cut it out!"

Draco looked up from his pancakes and stared at his children. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Caelum said quickly. Juliet took a sip of milk and Hermione gave them strange looks but allowed the two to sort out their own bickering.

"Ask," Caelum urged in a whisper.

Juliet shook her head. "No. I'm not the one who wants to go," she said.

"But you said you would," Caelum hissed. "You said you wanted to—"

"Well, I don't anymore," Juliet snapped. "If you want to go, you can ask for yourself."

"Fine," Caelum said bitterly. "Dad?" he started.

Draco handed the paper to Hermione and smiled at Caelum, figuring whatever it was had been resolved between the kids. "Mhm?"

"Since Stelly is away and you and Mum are at work, we thought maybe we could have the Potters over," Caelum said.

Juliet froze. The plan had been to have dinner with them. Only dinner. She'd been doing so well in avoiding him. All summer she'd managed to keep a reasonable distance behind books and at home and _away from him_. Dinner would have been fine. Dinner would have been casual conversation and asking Albus if he was excited for school. Having them over for the day would be a whole other story.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "The three of them?"

Hermione smiled. "I think they're old enough," she said. "Juliet's fourteen and Cae and Albus don't need much minding."

Draco sighed and lowered his voice as he leaned over to his wife. "It's the other boy I'm worried about," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"If Juliet doesn't mind keeping an eye out for Lily, and Harry and Ginny are alright with this, I don't see why not," Hermione continued.

"Yes!" Caelum whooped. "I'll go floo them." He jumped up from his seat and made to bound into the living room. Draco stopped him and asked him to sit back down.

"I'll just be a minute," Caelum promised.

"Sit and finish your breakfast," Hermione instructed. "We said it was only okay if your sister doesn't mind."

The three turned to Juliet expectantly. Caleum gave her a hopeful look and she looked to the ceiling with a sigh. "Okay," she relented, knowing that a good part of her hadn't needed much convincing. She cursed that part as she neatly folded the last bit of her pancakes on her fork and dipped it in the syrup. Caelum was wolfing down the remainder of his breakfast with an eager haste.

Hermione accompanied Caelum to the hearth and Juliet raised her glass to her lips with feigned indifference and calm. Her father began clearing the plates. "Did you have any plans for the day?" he asked.

She nodded, finished her milk and then helped to take the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. "New novel," she replied. "Thought I'd read it, maybe the sequel, too, if it's good."

"You are so much like your mum." Draco chuckled and shook his head while Juliet smiled and began washing the glasses by hand, as her mum always did.

"You really trust that Al and Cae won't burn the house down without Stelly here?" Juliet asked as Draco got himself a second cup of coffee.

"You're here," Draco said, "and Mum seems to think it's a good idea."

Juliet laughed. "I still think we'd be better safe than sorry if we went to the Burrow. At least Mrs. Weasley has a good reign on them."

"If things go awry, you know you can always floo Mum's shop," Draco reminded. "And I'll be at Blaise's for the morning. We have a meeting around noon."

"Okay," Juliet said.

"No opening the floo," Draco added. Juliet her rolled eyes. "Or the door. I don't—"

"care who it is," Juliet finished with him. "I know. Honestly, have you no trust in me?"

"It isn't you I worry about," Draco told her. He paused. "No going outside alone," he went on.

She gave up and decided it easier to just let her father prattle off the rules than try to convince him she was well aware of the boundaries.

"Don't go past Mrs. Connors' house and don't leave Al, Cae and/or Lily alone."

"Daddy, I'm not that irresponsible," Juliet said, rinsing a plate and sighing in exasperation.

"I don't think you are," her dad said. He strode over and put his coffee cup in the sink, charming the dishes to clean themselves and taking the sponge out of her hands. He kissed the top of her head. "Should be back by three or four."

Juliet smiled and nodded. "Love you," she said. "Have a nice day."

"I love you, too. Keep them all out of trouble."

"Oh, and tell Blaise it's about time I get to see my godfather again," Juliet called as her dad disappeared around the doorframe. "I haven't seen him since Christmas!"

She could hear him laugh. "Sure, sweetheart, I'll let him know."

Juliet sighed and leaned back against the counter, listening as her dad said goodbye to Caelum and her mum and then flooed to Blaise Zabini's manor. If he managed to use the floo that meant that Caelum had finished calling the Potters already.

Hermione came back into the kitchen while the sound of Caelum's feet pounding up the stairs and down the hallway travelled through the house. "Ginny says that they'll be through the floo once James gets dressed," she reported. "Are sandwiches okay for lunch?"

Juliet nodded. "Sure. I can fix them."

"Thank you." Her mum tucked her ridiculously curly hair up in a chignon and hugged her goodbye. "Now, don't hesitate to floo—"

Juliet grinned. "Daddy went through the whole list," she interrupted. "Don't worry. We'll be perfectly fine."

"Alright." Hermione sighed, kissed her daughter farewell and then got ready to leave for work, taking the paper off of the table with her. Juliet watched her apparate away ruefully.

She looked down at herself, from her pale pink nightgown to her bare feet and pink toenails. Quickly glancing at the clock she jumped into motion, dashing out of the kitchen and up to her room, preparing to tear through her wardrobe for something to wear.

She wanted to look nice, summery and relaxed, but not as though she was consciously trying to dress up. She wanted to be comfortable for the day and its warm weather as well.

She went through her summer dresses woefully, thinking them all too fancy, too heavy, too dark or too...much. She tried on two pairs of shorts, two skirts and four shirts before she heard the fireplace erupt downstairs and she scrambled to shove all of the clothes back into drawers.

She then realized there was still a dilemma at hand however upon looking down and noting that she had only managed to settle on her skivvies thus far.

She sighed. "You are being ridiculous," she snapped at herself. "You...you march over there and you pick out the first thing you see that fits and you put it on. That is it. When have boys ever been worth this kind of hassle?" she muttered.

Following her own orders she approached the wardrobe one last time, reached in and plucked the first dress her eyes landed on. She put on the soft grey jersey dress with finality, comfortable, flattering with her eye colour, and light enough for the heat penetrating the windows of the house.

She brushed out her hair and washed her face again before tying her hair back in a neat ponytail and taking a deep breath. She grabbed her book and descended the stairs, hearing Caelum's voice as he and Albus talked about a game of exploding snap.

"Where's Julie?" Lily asked.

Juliet rounded the end of the steps and smiled. "Here she is."

Lily smiled and Juliet hugged her hello. "You've had breakfast?" she asked. "Can I get you anything?" While she didn't meet the eyes of the other guests they all knew the question was directed at all of them.

"We had eggs and toast," Lily informed them.

"Orange juice maybe?" Juliet suggested, knowing the little girl was a bit of a fanatic of the beverage.

"Yes, please," Lily accepted happily, following Juliet into the kitchen, a bounce in her small step. James trailed after them as well while Caelum and Albus left to find the magical deck of cards.

Lily climbed onto a bar stool at the island in the centre of the kitchen while Juliet got out the orange juice and a glass. She saw James and retrieved a second glass. Pouring the drinks she tried to make polite conversation. "How was your morning?"

James dragged a hand through his hair. "Good," he said. "Yours?"

"Fine," she replied, placing a glass in front of Lily on the counter. "You, too?" she asked James, gesturing at the second glass.

"Sure. Thanks." He accepted the glass and took a swig before offering it back to her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, getting her own glass and pouring herself some water.

"James!" Albus called. "Exploding snap! Are you in?"

Juliet purposefully averted her gaze to the countertop as she felt James eye her strangely. There was a long beat before he said, "Yeah. Be there in a minute."

He downed the rest of his juice, placed the empty glass in the sink and left the kitchen. Juliet let out soft puff of air at his leave while Lily sipped away at her juice, making a strong effort not to spill the way she tended to.

Juliet realized then that the boys surely wouldn't allow Lily to play the rather intensive card game and therefore she would have to entertain the younger girl for a while. Lily was never one to sit idly and watch the action. She was thinking of possible means that might occupy the eight year old, her fingertips drumming thoughtlessly, when the child in question sat up straight, glass empty, with an imploring smile. "Juliet, will you do my hair?" she asked.

"Definitely," Juliet agreed, glad she needn't pull out board games or old tea party sets quite yet. "Would you like to come upstairs then?"

Lily nodded eagerly and hopped off of the bar stool heading off in front of Juliet. The older girl laughed and hurried after the energetic redhead up to her room. Lily promptly ran in and found Kat, Juliet's old vinyl doll, and perched herself on the bench in front Juliet's vanity with the doll on her lap. The girl pushed her hair back behind her shoulders with a wiggle of expectance.

Juliet laughed and wielded a hairbrush with flourish. "Miss Potter, darling!" she drawled dramatically. "How are you? Oh, it's been too long. You really must come by more often." Lily giggled.

"Oh, I know," her eyes rolled exaggeratedly, "but I've been so busy, darling. What, with the balls and galas and a date every other night."

"Every other night‽" Juliet exclaimed.

"Oh, it's so tiring." Lily feigned exhaustion at the thought.

"Well, you know how men are," Juliet joked. "Now," she said, getting down to the business of things. She lifted Lily's ginger hair. "I have missed these beautiful, beautiful locks. What will it be today, Miss Lily? An elegant up-do? Understated plaiting? Perhaps some twisting? Flirty ponytails? Ballerina bun?"

Lily pondered her options carefully, lips pursed as she cocked her head at her reflection in the white framed mirror. "Oh, Julie, you truly know best. Surprise me," she announced, throwing her hands up and tossing her head back to let her hair swing freely behind her.

Juliet laughed and set to work on the girl's hair. She plaited back the sides and then separated the mass into two parts, twisting them into buns at the back of her head with thin plaits twisted throughout them. In the twenty minutes it took to achieve this they continued their back and forth make believe; Juliet was asking plenty of questions about Lily's imaginary suitors and the girl didn't disappoint with tales of princes and heroes and beautiful boys. The end result of the hairstyle was adorable, if she did say so herself. Lily was quite pleased with the new look and insisted on doing Juliet's hair for her in return. It was only with slight apprehension that Juliet sat cross-legged on the floor and allowed Lily to stand behind her and begin brushing out her hair.

Juliet winced at the tugging on her hair but endured it. Half an hour later Lily had fixed her with a subtly more advanced version of the ponytail she'd started out with. Juliet put on a good show in praising her little friend's work.

"Oh, it's marvellous!" she said. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, darling." Lily smiled. "Now, what shall we wear?"

"Wear for what?" Juliet asked, her drawl disappearing in her bemusement.

"The gala, darling. What else?" Lily giggled. "We need gowns! And jewellery!" She rushed over to Juliet's closet and ran a hand over the dresses lovingly.

"Oh, what will you wear tonight?" she asked with a sigh.

"A...gown?" Juliet tried.

Lily found the dress that Juliet had worn to Ron and Daphne's wedding. It was light green and ankle-length, or had been ankle-length when she was five years old, with a full tulle skirt. "Can I try it on, Julie?" Lily asked. "Please?"

"Sure." Juliet lifted the hanger from the rod and took the dress off of it. She helped Lily put it on.

The dress hit to halfway down Lily's shins but it looked absolutely endearing on her regardless. She spun around and watched the skirt float up around her. "Oh, I love it," Lily breathed.

Juliet laughed. "You can have it if you'd like. It won't ever fit me again."

Lily grinned and hugged the older girl excitedly. "Now, what will you wear?" she asked, returning to the closet.

Juliet opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. She'd feel guilty for ruining the girl's fun. Lily only had brothers at home, the littlest of three siblings, the poor thing; surely she could humour her with a bit of dress up.

She watched as the redhead inspected each dress carefully, flipping through them like magazine pages, until she stopped at one.

"Oh, Julie, what's this from?" she asked.

Juliet looked to see that Lily was admiring the light, periwinkle blue material of her mother's old robes. Her mum said she'd never had many wizarding dress robes and so she'd kept all the outfits she'd worn. Juliet thought back. If she remembered correctly, which she usually did, her mum had worn them to a ball at Hogwarts when she was around her age. The last time Juliet had tried the robes on was when she was ten years old and the floaty layers had pooled around her feet. Her mum had laughed good-naturedly at her and then stored the robes away in her closet, telling her that someday they'd fit her nicely. She supposed today might be that day.

She felt a little silly about it, not stopping Lily as the smaller girl stretched on her toes to reach the hanger, pushing the shoulders of the dress off of the metal and gathering the material as it fell. "It's my mum's," Juliet told her.

Lily's head tilted. "Why's it in your closet then?"

"Well, she gave it to me," Juliet explained. "It was hers. She wore it in school."

Lily gasped. "Was there a ball?"

"Something like that," Juliet replied.

"She must have been beautiful," Lily said. "Will you wear it? Please, Juliet?"

"Oh, why not?" Juliet muttered, taking the dress and changing in her closet. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed sweeping her ponytail onto her left shoulder and smiling softly. The hem of the dress brushed over the tops of her toes gently. The straps sat at the very edge of her shoulders and her hips didn't quite fill the dress but with the way it fell it hardly mattered.

"Wow," Lily breathed. "You are so pretty."

Juliet smoothed her hands over her waist and turned slightly to see how the back looked. "Thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself."

Lily grinned. "Why, thank you." She twirled around and around until she wobbled. She paused, trying to regain her balance and then zigzagged her way to the door.

"Come on," she beckoned.

"Where are we going?" Juliet asked warily.

"To the gala," Lily said obviously.

"Lily, where is the gala?" Juliet questioned.

"Downstairs," Lily whispered. "Darling, you know where the galas are. I'll need someone to announce my entrance."

Juliet exhaled slowly as Lily disappeared out the door. There was no harm in announcing the girl. She could do that from upstairs.

She followed after her without further wait.

Lily was at the top of the stairs expectantly. For a small girl she had quite the set of lungs as she hollered for James, Albus, and Caelum to come see. Juliet heard the three boys come thundering in the direction of the girl's voice.

"Stop!" Lily yelled.

"What's wrong?" James called, though the footsteps all froze at once.

"Nothing's wrong," Juliet reassured. "Everything's fine."

Lily grinned and cued Juliet with a nod while the boys muttered about being interrupted and taken from their game.

"Um." Juliet took a deep breath and raised her voice once again, returning to her child's play drawl. "Ladies and...well. Gentleboys, we thank you all for attending this evening's gala. It is so very lovely to see all of you here tonight. Now, it is my pleasure to present to you Miss Lily Luna Potter."

Lily descended the stairs gracefully up until the bend in the steps, at which point she skipped the rest of the way.

Juliet heard James applaud encouragingly while Albus and Caelum sighed, told her she looked nice and tried to hurry the girl along so they could return to their game.

Lily huffed. "No," she said, "you can't leave yet. Gentlemen, I present to you, Miss Juliet Malfoy."

Juliet closed her eyes and wished the moment away. "It's okay," she called. "Go back to your game. Lily, why don't you come back upstairs?"

James voice travelled up to her. "Aw, come downstairs, Lettie, let's see what you've got on."

"I'm not wearing anything," Juliet said. "Really." She heard her brother and Albus crack up laughing and her face burned as she realized what she'd said. She wanted to die. "I mean," she quickly tried to correct, "I'm not in anything special."

"Julie, darling, come join the gala," Lily requested.

James laughed and put on a pompous accent. "Yes, Julie, darling, please do."

She rolled her eyes and came down the stairs just enough to lean down and see Lily who was peering up at her. "Let's go back upstairs," she insisted.

"No, come show them," Lily pleaded.

Juliet cringed but continued to the bottom of the staircase. She stared at her toes. "Okay," she said.

Lily nudged James. "Doesn't she look pretty?" she asked.

Juliet laughed, though it sounded forced even to her own ears, gave a short curtsy and then turned herself round to go back to the comfort of her bedroom. Lily grabbed her hand.

"Incredible," James said.

"What?" The word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"You look incredible," James clarified, staring at her strangely. He had this wide eyed, sort of earnest, expression and the left corner of his mouth was pulled up just the smallest fraction of an inch. She had to wonder if she was just imagining the look in his eyes.

"Thank you," she said, but her voice was nearly lost on the first syllable and terribly quiet on second.

Albus sighed loudly. "Yeah, we know they're both pretty. Now, can we get back to the game?"

Caelum nodded eagerly.

Juliet shot a brief grin down at Lily and then led the girl back upstairs. Lily was reluctant to change back into her shorts and t-shirt while Juliet was very much looking forward to getting back into her much simpler day dress. She told Lily she could remain in her dress if she so pleased, which Lily did very much, and then she herself changed back into her grey frock.

"Juliet, do you have a boyfriend?" Lily asked, wandering around the large bedroom and reading the spines of the many books filling the shelves across the back wall.

"No." Juliet laughed. "Do you?"

"Dad says I have to be eighteen," Lily said, stretching out on the soft cream rug beneath her and sighing.

Juliet sat next to the girl and smiled. "That's better than me. My dad says thirty," she told her.

"I don't see why," Lily complained. "James is only fourteen and he's dating Janet."

"Jeanette?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "That's it. She's got limp hands."

"Limp hands?" Juliet repeated in confusion.

Lily sat up and offered her hand to Juliet, who accepted it with raised eyebrows. "She shook my hand like this." Lily let her hand go slack in Juliet's firm hold.

"Oh. Limp." Juliet nodded, understanding the comment now.

"But she has a big smile," Lily added.

Juliet pulled a face the younger girl couldn't see, not really wanting to offer any sort of compliments in regards to James' girlfirend. "Are you hungry for lunch yet?" she asked, changing the subject entirely.

It worked as Lily put a hand on her stomach thoughtfully. "Almost," she decided.

Juliet got to her feet. "I'll go start sandwiches then."

"Can I read that?" Lily asked, pointing at a book on the lowest shelf.

"Go ahead," Juliet told her.

She went downstairs and got out the bread and fixings for sandwiches. She washed her hands before pulling out a few plates and beginning to lay slices of bread on each of them.

"I'm making sandwiches for lunch!" she called in the general direction of the boys in the living room. "What do you guys want on them?"

"Ham!" Caelum shouted. "And cheese! And more ham, please!"

Juliet shook her head. "Albus?" she asked.

"I'll have the same, please," Albus chimed.

Juliet opened the refrigerator and found the block of cheese. "James?" she called, realizing he hadn't yet replied.

"Yeah?"

She jumped as his voice sounded much closer than she had anticipated. Shutting the fridge and spinning around she glared at him as he leaned on the counter and grinned at her.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly.

He laughed. "I'll help," he said. He scrubbed his hands clean with soap under the faucet.

"That's okay," she declined. "I can handle this."

James dried his hands, strode over, took the brick of cheese from her and pulled a knife from the block. "You missed the part where I didn't ask," he said.

She sighed. "I'm very particular about all of this," she warned.

"I know." He carefully began to press the knife through the brick, concentrating on making the slices even and straight. She watched him carefully.

"Really," she said. "It's just a few sandwiches. I can make them myself." Anything to get him away and put some distance between them.

"You're not making lunch for everyone," he said firmly.

"Fine."

They worked in silence as she arranged cold cuts on the bread and he sliced the cheddar cheese. He set aside every accidentally uneven piece he cut and sheepishly told her the small pile would go into his sandwich. When he finished, he reached for the tomatoes, rinsed them off and began slicing those as well.

"Did you know, tomatoes are a fruit? Not a vegetable," James commented.

"Mhm," she hummed.

She glanced over at him, trying to keep her arm from bumping into his as he handled the knife. "You should tuck your fingers in," she advised.

"Hm?" he asked, distracted as he focused on the fruit at hand.

"Tuck your fingers in," she repeated. "Keep them away from the knife."

He gave her a strange look and then made a fist and placed it upon the tomato in a very gavel-like fashion. "This doesn't seem very safe," he commented.

Juliet rolled her eyes and reached over, taking the knife from him and laying it down before curling her fingers over his own and setting their hands on the tomato. She hated to think it even, but she swore there were tingles of energy that they ran straight from her hand and right to her heart, powering its ever thudding beat. "Like this," she said, picking up the knife and demonstrating how it just barely brushed her knuckles and kept their fingers safely away from the blade. "That way you won't chop your fingers off."

James nodded. "I see," he said. "Been doing it wrong all along. I owe you my fingers."

"All ten of them," she agreed. "And I should think doubly for your thumbs."

"Oh, of course."

They fell back to silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi all! You guys still there, still reading? I feel like some of you might have lost interest in this and I wonder if maybe I'm writing this completely different than what any of you anticipated and maybe I'm just ruining the whole idea for you now. I hope that you'd tell me what sort of directions you'd like to see this story take and to give me your input if that's the case. I think I write this for you just as much as, if not more than, I write this for me. So your opinions really do matter to me!**

**Thank you for reading and pretty please review. Also, it has recently occurred to me that some readers may not have read When in Doubt (possibly?) if this is the case and you need a backstory of any explanation of sorts, let me know.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	5. Year 4 Part 1

**Year Four**

"What is in here?" Draco asked, lifting Caelum's trunk after it hit the platform with a thud.

Caelum shrugged. "Books. Clothes. Clothes. Books. Possibly a few pranking products."

"A few?" Juliet whispered to Estelle. "I'd guess seventy percent of that trunk's contents are pranking material."

Estelle smiled secretly. "I'd say eighty."

Juliet laughed as her mum cast a feather-light charm on Caelum's trunk, the same charm Juliet had requested on her own before they left the house, the charm which allowed her to lift her own trunk nearly effortlessly. She set her things down on the platform and looked at the scarlet train with a smile. Estelle placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "Both of our children off to school. We'll be left with a quiet, lonely, lonely house."

"Quiet, yes," Draco agreed. He lowered his voice and spoke to his wife. "Lonely, no. We've got each other. We'll have plenty to do." He grinned impishly and she smacked his handsome cheek.

"You say that now. I give it two days at most before you're missing them crazily," she said.

"So, Caelum," Juliet began, "which house will it be? Have you made up your mind?"

Caelum nodded and his parents looked at him in surprise. The boy had been quietly debating the Hogwarts houses on his own all summer, contemplating and weighing his options as though he'd have complete control over the Sorting Hat. He had refused to share his reflections with anyone, even Albus who was sure he'd be a Gryffindor. "Slytherin," he said decidedly.

"Really?" Draco asked, hiding his excitement quite well.

Caelum nodded. "I can feel it," he said.

"You can feel it," Juliet repeated, a hint of good-natured sarcasm in her voice.

"Slytherin," Caelum repeated with finality.

"Hey. Ready?" Albus seemed to pop out of nowhere as he bounced next to Caelum, grinning madly. "Ready?"

"Ready," Caelum said. "Also, I'm really sorry, mate, but I'm going to be in Slytherin."

"What?!" Albus burst out just as his parents and siblings approached.

"Sorry, mate, can't help it. I'm Slytherin."

"You don't know for sure yet," Albus was quick to say. "You might be in Gryffindor still."

Caelum shook his head ruefully. "Don't think so."

Harry and Ginny were laughing at something Lily was saying as James walked slightly behind the group. Lily saw Juliet and stopped mid-sentence to come running at her. She hugged her around her waist with a tight squeeze. "Hi, Julie!"

"Hey, Lily." She bent to hug the girl back. "How are you?"

Lily's lips pursed into a playful scowl. "Not going to school," she said.

Juliet laughed with a sympathetic frown. "Aw, Lily. You've only got three years left." This clearly wasn't much comfort to Lily. With a birthday in October, she was forced to wait nearly a whole extra year after turning eleven before she could go to school. "Enjoy your time at home while you can," Juliet said.

Lily sighed. "I know."

Juliet smiled and tried to cheer her up. "Your birthday's coming up," she reminded. "I'll owl your present to you. I think you'll like it."

Lily grinned. "I'm turning nine," she said. "Mummy says she'll take me out wherever I want for the day."

"That sounds like fun," Juliet commented. She could feel someone's eyes on her as she spoke and she lost her next thought as she turned to meet James' gaze.

He put on a grin. "Hi."

"Hello," she replied. There was an awkward beat of unsure silence. "So." She floundered for a suitable topic of conversation. "What classes are you-"

"Jamesie!" Before he could even identify the squealing voice, James had a pair of arms flung around his neck and a pair of lips planted solidly on his own.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, including James'. His cheeks turned red at the display he was taking part in and he gently untangled Jeanette's arms from around his neck, hiding the fact that he gently pushed her away by taking her hands in his and pulling away with a smile. Juliet thought the expression came off as rather embarrassed.

James wouldn't meet the eyes of his parents as he walked a few metres from the group with his girlfriend, their hands remaining entwined. Juliet fought the urge to throw something at them. It was quite the effort, though she supposed with the feather-light charm on her trunk it couldn't possibly hurt that much, could it?

"So, that's the girlfriend," Hermione commented. "She seems...forward. But sweet."

"Yes, she's something," Ginny said dryly.

Harry and Draco laughed while Juliet wished they'd quiet down, along with the rest of the people on the platform, so she could hear James and Jeanette. James' voice was low, buried under the noise of everyone around them, but his girlfriend's voice was of a much higher pitch and seemed to ring out like a bell. A very annoying bell.

"You hardly wrote me this summer," she complained. "I waited for your owl."

She couldn't hear James' response.

"Well, I missed you. You'll sit with me on the train?"

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"No," Jeanette whinged. "You should come sit with me and my friends. Anthony and Kirk will see you at school anyway."

Juliet couldn't believe this girl. Her voice was annoying enough as it was but whinging it was about ten times worse, not to mention the fact that she screwed up two of his best friends' names and completely forgot the third. What was wrong with her?

"But I haven't seen you all summer."

Neither have his friends.

"But Jamesie," she said. "Maybe you could spend half of the train ride with us? I have so much to tell you about my summer."

From the corner of her eye Juliet could see James shove his hands in his pockets and nod his agreement. Jeanette shrieked happily and kissed him once again.

"Eww," Lily said from beside Juliet. She watched her brother with a scrunched up expression. "Mummy, James is snogging! Look!" She pointed at the couple and pulled on her mother's sleeve.

Ginny glanced at her eldest son and then pulled her daughter's hand down. "Don't point, Lily. That's rude," she chastised.

"But he's-"

"Leave your brother alone," Harry said in amusement.

Juliet hid her laughter quite well until she heard Jeanette's voice yet again. Then there was no laughter to be hidden.

"I love you, Jamesie."

"Love you, too."

Juliet felt sick. The kind of sick that turned her stomach and tightened her throat. Love? They loved each other? They were fifteen years old; what did they know about love? He'd only really known her for a year and they'd been dating less than that. They couldn't possibly be in love, could they?

Hermione watched her daughter's expression shift and she shared a look with Estelle. The elderly woman nodded just slightly and Hermione's smile turned sympathetically to Juliet. She wondered if Ginny had noticed yet. She was sure Draco was oblivious.

Juliet asked her dad for the time and then announced that they ought to board the train then. Caelum and Albus didn't protest, eager to get to the unfamiliar castle, and they hurried to say their goodbyes. Juliet hugged everyone goodbye with a smile that wobbled for various reasons.

She was nearly three inches taller than her mum at this point and as she hugged her goodbye she bent a bit to accommodate her and receive a kiss on the cheek. Her father had no such issue as she continued to stretch up to hug him and he kissed the crown of her head.

Estelle embraced her with a hand running down her long platinum hair. "Darling, he'd be lucky to have you," she whispered.

"Pardon?" Juliet asked.

Estelle gave her a knowing smile. "Good luck."

Juliet looked at her with awe, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you, Stelly." She hugged her fiercely, her arms wrapping around her in a grip that didn't want to let go.

Draco and Hermione couldn't help their fond smiles at the pair.

Juliet tugged her trunk through the train with a sigh. James had left with Jeanette to find Jeanette's friends and Albus and Caelum had parked themselves in a compartment of their fellow first years within moments of boarding the train. Juliet couldn't expect Marta and Eric for at least another ten minutes, so she was on her own for a bit. It seemed every compartment was either full or occupied by first years.

She paused in front of yet another door and prepared to knock. The door opened just as she raised her knuckles.

"Oh," Max said, "Juliet."

She smiled. "Oh. Sorry. Hi."

The door slid open further and Kurt poked his head out. "Hey," he said. "Have you seen James?"

"He's," Juliet began, "he's, um, sitting with Jeanette. And her friends. I think."

"Seriously?" Kurt demanded. Max merely shook his head.

"He might be coming to sit with you guys later," Juliet added.

From inside the compartment she could hear Antony curse James out for choosing a girl over them.

"Well, anyway," she said uncomfortably, "I'll just be going."

"Hold on just a minute," Max said. He ducked into the compartment and then reappeared. "You want to sit with us?" he asked.

Juliet paused. It was proving rather difficult to find a compartment of her own. "Marta and Eric will be looking for me," she said. "But thanks."

"They could join us, too," Max offered. "We've plenty of space."

Juliet thought about it. It was true, she supposed, the six of them could fit into the space comfortably with a bit of room to spare still. It'd be better than cramming in with the anxious first years. "Okay," she accepted with a smile. "Thanks."

It occurred to her the strange nature of the situation, that she was sitting with James' friends without James being there. She really had no connection to them but for the boy she'd tried to avoid all summer and hardly spoken a word to all of the school year prior. Regardless, she allowed Max to help her put her trunk on the rack and thanked him before sitting on the bench opposite Kurt and Antony. She was surprised when Max planted himself beside her, none too far, and began making conversation about her summer activities.

It was going fine until the conversation fell into a bit of a lull and Max turned to Kurt and Antony and began discussing Joel Pollock, a seventh year Ravenclaw who allegedly dated the latest Witch Weekly model over the summer. Juliet had no desire to take part in the conversation and instead politely asked to keep the door open until her friends arrived, just to be sure they wouldn't have to search the entire train to look for her. Max told her to go right ahead.

She slid open the door and glanced first left, then right down the corridor, spotting a very Eric-shaped figure moving towards her. She waited until he was in close enough range to recognize him for certain before waving to get his attention. Eric suddenly drew on a few extra ounces of strength, heaved his trunk and picked up his pace towards her.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

Juliet laughed at the casual greeting—and how deep his voice had gotten, though she would never comment on it—and captured him in a hug, forcing him to put down his luggage to return the gesture.

"I'm good," she said. "You?"

"I'm doing well," he told her. He came into the compartment and looked around at the occupants in confusion.

"Er…you're not Marta," he observed.

"Eric, you know Kurt, Antony and Max, right?" Juliet asked. "Seemed all the compartments were pretty much taken and they offered to share."

Eric nodded and acknowledged the group. "Where's Marta?" he asked, brushing back his fringe and tossing his trunk onto the rack.

"She's late, what else is new?"

"Well, she better hurry," Eric said. "The train should start moving any second now."

It was as if he had jinxed the express himself as the conductor's voice travelled through the train and the students heard the locomotive come to life and begin its ever so difficult and slow initial lurch forward. The platform slowly began to move away from them and parents tearfully waved goodbye to their children while younger siblings pointed excitedly and tugged on the sleeves of others. They were leaving the station.

Juliet gasped and turned to Eric in panic as they felt the tracks rumble by beneath them.

"She's probably on the train," Eric assured. "Bet she's wandering about looking for us."

Juliet laughed unsurely. "Maybe I should go look for her?" she asked.

She didn't wait for a reply before she stood to leave the compartment, pausing only as she heard a voice sounding from the corridor. "Eric? Juliet?"

Juliet stepped out of the compartment and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Marta peeking into other compartments and calling their names. "Martie!" she whispered.

Marta squealed, a great contrast to the stage whisper Juliet had used, and left her trunk in the middle of the corridor. She came running at Juliet. "Eeep!" All one hundred pounds of the girl were thrown at Juliet and the blonde caught her flying friend with a laugh. "You silly duck," she said. "We were worried you hadn't made it on the train."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty head," Marta teased, earning herself a mock glare. "Help me with my trunk?"

Juliet shook her head and followed the girl, lifting on side of the luggage while she got the other. Together they walked the piece into the compartment where Juliet reintroduced everyone and explained her earlier compartment dilemma once again.

Juliet sat next to Marta, with Max on her other side, and Kurt, Antony and Eric balanced the space out by sitting across from them. It worked out nicely, really. Everyone had plenty of space to be comfortable and while they had started out conversing amicably as a group, they'd slowly divided their attention to the people with whom they were most familiar.

Surprisingly, there was hardly an awkward moment. They were so caught up in hearing each other's summer tales that they paid no mind to the other conversation taking place in the vicinity. It was only when stories became overly animated and loud that the entire group's attention was drawn and their laughter mingled together like that of a crowd at a show. They shared amusement but rarely a comment.

This changed just a little over halfway through their journey.

"Hey, Dunlop said you lot were—" James stopped as he entered the compartment. He stared in bewilderment at the group that had quieted upon his arrival. "Er, sorry for disappearing. What'd I miss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his friends and looking quizzically at Juliet and Marta.

Kurt seemed undecided as he eyed James and Max was sharing a look with Antony that clearly wasn't in James favour. None of them moved but Kurt replied, "Not a lot. How's Jeanette?"

"She's fine," James said. He let out a short breath. "What? You lot peeved at me for seeing my girlfriend?"

Juliet turned to Marta and nodded subtly for her to shift over, noting that none of the boys seemed prepared to make room. Marta scooted over and left space between them. Juliet met James' eyes briefly and then looked at the bench. He sat down tiredly in the seat.

"Anyone?" he asked.

Their conversation picked up again then, but it didn't really include him.

James turned to Juliet instead. "So, what brought you here?"

She ignored the question and instead replied with one of her own. "You're not going to do something?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"They're clearly upset with you," she said as Marta went to sit next to Eric and check out the chocolate frog card he'd gotten.

"They'll get over it."

"So that's it?" Juliet asked incredulously, keeping her voice low. "They'll get over it?"

"Don't know what's got them so crotchety anyway." James shrugged and pulled out a pack of Droobles.

She couldn't help a short laugh at his choice of words but she quickly went on seriously. "Perhaps it was your choosing your girlfriend over your best mates," she suggested, accepting when he offered her some of the gum.

"Well, if they knew what I had to sit through and the hell I got in leaving, they'd know I've been punished enough." James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Juliet fought the compulsion to smooth down the dark unruly locks.

"Poor you," she sympathized mockingly. "I'm sure it was quite the terrible ordeal."

"'Twas," James agreed solemnly.

She snorted, rather unladylike, really.

He poked her side and she squirmed whilst swatting his hand away. "You have no idea," he said. "I don't know how you girls do it. How was I supposed to know they were flipping lowlights?" He rolled his eyes, slumping further in his seat. "What is a lowlight? And for crying out loud, what is the right answer when a girl asks you if she looks fat?"

Juliet laughed and looked to Marta with an amused shake of her head. "The answer is no," she said.

James shook his head. "It's not that easy," he said. "It's never that easy."

Antony shrugged. "Just tell her what she wants to hear," he said. "My sister does that. She never actually wants my opinion."

"Well, what does she want to hear?" James asked, passing the gum around the compartment for everyone.

Juliet realized then that everything was smoothed over between the boys. It made her envy boys a bit, this nature that they had about them. She supposed it was slightly stereotypical, but in all her experience she had never seen the same scenario play out between girls as less dramatic than as with boys. It made her thankful that Marta was her all too entirely go-happy-self and that Eric was too oblivious to get caught up in anything even remotely dramatic. And yet they were both attentive listeners, and that she appreciated, too.

James was still waiting expectantly for an answer, meeting the eyes of each of his friends in turn, and then Juliet's friends as well. His shoulders lifted and his eyebrows rose in a very prompting manner.

Kurt looked around at everyone and helplessly threw a hand up. "And how the hell should we know?"

* * *

Juliet lay in bed, her curtains drawn around her, counting as she inhaled and exhaled. One, inhale. Two, exhale. One, inhale. Two, exhale. She had read somewhere that it helped when one was trying to fall asleep. She had yet to find this proven.

Her mind went over the day's events and she thought about the letter she'd sent her parents. She felt as though there'd been something she'd forgotten. Caelum had been sorted into Slytherin. Albus into Gryffindor. Everyone was fine. Professor Longbottom was doing well. The feast had been delicious. Her mind was simply overthinking; wandering through every topic it could produce.

And then he made his appearance. Him, with his warm bright eyes and messy hair and lanky frame. Him, with his amazing grin and annoying comments and astounding charm. Him. Just, him.

"Julie?" Marta's voice drifted over to her and she rolled her eyes with a smile in the dimness. "Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Marta parted the curtains and crawled onto Juliet's bed, careful not to sit on her legs. Juliet scooted over so her friend could share her covers.

Marta tucked her dark hair behind her ears and turned towards Juliet. "So. What do you want to talk about?"

Juliet's eyebrows drew together. "_You_ wanted to talk," she reminded.

"Okay," Marta said. "But, we're supposed to be talking about James. I'd hoped you'd want to."

Juliet sighed. "Sorry Marta, but that's really not what I'd like to talk about right now. Besides, he has a girlfriend, as I'm sure you know."

Now, _there_ was something she hadn't mentioned in her letter: the ridiculous displays of affection the Great Hall had witnessed from Jeanette and James. The kissing. The touching. The _clinging_.

"Yeah," Marta said sadly. "Okay." She was quiet. "Well, what do you think about Max?"

"Max?" Juliet asked, her surprise was evident in her expression, unseen in the lack of light. Her voice remained less than a whisper as she feared she'd wake the other girls in the dormitory. They never took well to being roused unexpectedly.

"Yeah," Marta agreed. "Max. Max Brent. Brunette. Average height. Boyish."

"One of James' best mates?" Juliet added.

"I think he fancies you," Marta said softly.

Juliet swallowed and turned flat onto her back, staring up at the deep red canopy above her. "You said that about James as well," she reminded.

Marta opened her mouth to say something and then stopped. "I'm sorry, Julie," she said sincerely.

"It's okay," Juliet said. She managed a toneless laugh in the silence. "It's not your fault my feelings aren't reciprocated."

Marta hummed sadly. While Juliet knew she meant no harm, the sympathy she was receiving nearly made her feel worse. "I mean it about Max, though," Marta continued. "Even Eric thinks so."

"Oh, well, if Eric thinks so, it's official," Juliet joked.

Marta smiled. "I should think so. When does that boy ever pick up on anything?"

Juliet decided it was about time to turn the conversation around. "What about you?" she asked. "Anyone on your mind this year?"

The girl next to her grinned. "Let's see…there's Finn, Antony, Navin, Will, John…Mark….Travis…"

Juliet giggled. "Perhaps you should just pick one, yes?" she suggested.

"Easy for you to say," Marta retorted. "Some of us have to keep options open. _You_ could get any bloke you'd like."

Juliet shook her head. "Hardly true," she contradicted.

"Oh, you know it's true," Marta said. "I'm your best friend. Modesty isn't necessary."

Juliet sighed. "Except, I'm not being modest, I'm being honest. And we both know who can prove that."

"Oh, Julie."

"They love each other, too," Juliet continued. "Apparently."

"Please," Marta dismissed, "they're fifteen. If you ask me, the word 'love' gets thrown around much too easily. Especially by girls like Jeanette."

"Are we too young for love?" Juliet asked.

She heard her friend sigh. "I don't know. Maybe. I think so."

"I think you're right."

* * *

_Lovage serves to be a very important ingredient in many confusion-inducing potions and draughts as its properties include…_

Juliet tapped her quill against her thumb thoughtfully, slowly becoming more and more frustrated with the essay before her. She shuffled the books splayed out on the table in front of her as if staring at the pages would help her along. She had been sitting in the library for two hours and thus far had only four inches of parchment to show for it.

It was gruelling.

"Hey, how's it going?"

She dipped her quill into her inkwell and forced herself to write a bit more. Perhaps she should have picked a different ingredient, she considered. Everyone else had picked much easier topics. More boring, but far easier nonetheless. She wondered if it was too late to talk to Professor Verne. Maybe she could switch to something simpler, surely not all of the topics were taken.

"Juliet?"

Her head snapped up in surprised and her quill fell from her hand, the ink on its tip blotting onto her page messily. She brushed the feather aside and crumpled the parchment. It hadn't been a very promising or lengthy start anyway. "Hello," she said, turning to see Max beside her.

He was staring at the balled up parchment in slight concern and she shook her head. "Working on an essay," she explained.

"I take it it's not going so well," he observed.

She laughed and sat up a little taller from leaning over the table. "Not as I had hoped," she told him.

He asked to sit down and she gestured at the empty chairs around her with a smile. He read the texts she had open and frowned. "We've only just begun to read about this stuff," he said. "What essay are you writing?"

Juliet got out a new roll of parchment and wrote her name at the top. "Potions," she said, dotting her 'i' and crossing her 't' swiftly. "We were supposed to choose an ingredient about which we could write an essay. I chose lovage."

"Challenging," Max noted. He sat back in his chair and Juliet looked around. Antony, Kurt and James were nowhere to be seen. It was odd to see Max on his own, a strange sort of displacement, she thought. He looked rather uncomfortable.

"That's what I'm slowly learning," she said. She pulled one of the thick volumes she'd taken from the shelves towards her and her eyes skimmed the words for an interesting note on usage that she had read only moments ago.

Max was watching her closely.

"Um. Max." Her eyes flicked towards him and she cleared her throat. "Was there something you needed?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"Okay." Juliet drew the word out slowly, not quite sure what to make of his response. Mentally shaking it off, she continued to read, trying to ignore the feeling of his gaze on her.

She sensed his movement as he leaned in towards her and it was in the second before he spoke again that Juliet knew that Marta had been right.

She swallowed thickly as she saw his hopeful smile.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

* * *

**Author's Note: A bit of an abrupt ending? I know not a ton happened in this chapter but what I have planned and formulating for the continuation of her fourth year should be more eventful. **

**I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone who is reading, favouriting and following. You are all so encouraging and the response I'm receiving to this is pleasantly unexpected. Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	6. Year 4 Part 2

**Year Four Part Two**

"And you said...?" Marta prodded.

Juliet put her bag down and flopped back on her bed. Rolling onto her stomach, she cradled her cheek in the crook of her arm with a sigh. "Well, I asked if he had something in mind, and he said the next Hogsmeade trip," she retold. "I said yes."

Marta laughed happily. "That's great!" she exclaimed. "This is your first date, right?"

"A week from now, yes," Juliet agreed.

She paused and thought back to what had transpired less than hour ago in the library. Max had left shortly after receiving a reply, leaving her to her essay. The parchment lay blank in her bag still as she had tried to focus once more after he'd gone but had found it utterly pointless. She had instead returned to the common room and dragged Marta upstairs to share what had happened with her. "Did I do the right thing?" Juliet asked.

"What, in agreeing to go out with Max?" Marta asked. "What's wrong with that? He asked you." Marta was moving about the room as she tried to put together her outfit for the next day. She held a pair of dark jeans to her hips.

"Those ones if you're wearing the grey cardigan," Juliet said.

"Thanks." Marta lay the bottom half of her outfit on her bed and returned to her trunk.

"You want to go out with him, don't you?" she asked.

"I...I didn't really have a reason to say no to him," Juliet replied. "And he just looked so...well, he's really nice and sort of cute...and...I could fancy him."

Marta fished out a blouse and added it to the jeans. "Well, the boy deserves a chance. I don't see how you're doing anything wrong," she said.

"Besides the fact that I fancy his taken best mate?" Juliet asked. "Nothing wrong at all."

"Well, you wouldn't exactly be cheating on him," Marta pointed out gently. "I don't see the issue."

Juliet wasn't sure how to contradict that except that she felt strange about it. She tried to ignore it but it pressed forward from the back of her mind. "I already agreed to go with him," she said. "It hardly matters now anyway. I won't take it back."

"Does James know, do you think?" Marta asked.

Juliet thought about this. "I certainly haven't told him. I would think Max has, but I don't know. Do boys discuss these things the same way girls do?"

"They must," Marta said, though she herself looked thoughtful. "Quidditch can't be the only thing they discuss."

Juliet nodded. "I'm sure he knows." The words, coupled with her true belief in them, disappointed her a bit and caused a slight weight to settle within the pit of her stomach. But why should he care, she asked herself. He had Jeanette.

* * *

"So, how does this work?" Eric asked. "I mean, are you off with him the entire day? Do we see you at all?"

Juliet frowned as she considered this, pausing as she lifted a strawberry to her lips. "I don't know. I suppose that depends on whether or not Max has plans for the day. But...it's a date. I'd presume that bringing your friends along isn't exactly customary."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Great. So, I'm spending the entire day with this one?" He jabbed his fork in Marta's direction teasingly and earned himself and indignant slap to his arm.

"Shut up," she said.

"I'm going to be stuck in Gladrags for hours," Eric complained.

"Please. I'm going to be in Spintwitches forever," Marta snapped back.

"You guys could split up," Juliet suggested with a half shrug.

Eric and Marta both pulled strange expressions. "I'm not going around by myself," they said.

Juliet laughed and shook her head. The hall was abuzz with the voices of eager third years and excited teens, as the first Hogsmeade weekend had arrived. Juliet glanced down the table at Max. James was next to him, Jeanette and her friends directly to his left.

Juliet hadn't had much contact with any of them since the start of school. Max's date proposal had come out of the blue in the fourth week of school and in the week following between then and now, it had only been passing smiles and short conversations in the common room about the day's stories. James wasn't around too much, most of his time was spent outside of the common room, seeing as Jeanette, a Hufflepuff, wasn't permitted within Gryffindor's commons.

McGonagall stood at the front of the hall and waited for the students to fall quiet. "Thank you," she said. "Third year students and above, those with signed permission forms, are now invited to leave for the gates, where prefects can direct third years along to the path to take you into the village."

The majority of the hall's occupants jumped up and the herd of students made their way out the doors.

Juliet was surprised when Max appeared by her side. "Hey," he said.

"Hi." She blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ears and grabbed her bag.

"You look great," he complimented.

She looked down at her grey jeans and blue jumper. She had wanted to look nice, but she had flat out refused Marta's suggestions of dresses and skirts and whatnot. It was early October and it was already much too cold for that.

She thanked Max and then said bye to Marta and Eric, allowing Max to lead her to the doors. They caught up with his friends in the Entrance Hall.

Kurt and Antony both shot her smiles and offered brief greetings, but James, who's hand was held captive within Jeanette's, looked incredibly surprised to see her. "Wait," he said. His gaze flickered between Max and Juliet a few times in confusion before he stopped. "Juliet's the girl you asked?"

Max laughed good-naturedly at his friend's puzzlement. "Yeah, mate. I told you that last week."

Antony and Kurt nodded in agreement.

Juliet watched James' expression carefully. He was shocked, that much was clear, but along with the next words out of his mouth came a shift in his features to what appeared to be betrayed. Perhaps it was by her own thinking, her biased hearing, her own wants as she willed it to be so, that she heard an accusatory tone slip into his voice. "You said you had a date this weekend. You never said it was Le-" he caught himself, "Juliet."

"Yes, I did." Max looked over at Juliet. "I did," he told her.

Juliet nodded. "Everything okay, James?" she asked.

"Must have missed that conversation," he said.

"Aww," Jeanette cooed, patting James' arm and looking up at him adoringly. "He's just playing big brother. I'm sure Juliet can take care of herself, Jamesie."

Juliet wanted to slap her. She knew the girl was trying to be nice but it only anger her further. She wanted to point out the fact that James was not her big brother, that she _could_ take herself but that she _didn't_ need anyone else to point that out for her, and that his name was James not Jamesie. She cringed every time she heard that sorely butchered version of his name.

They left the castle and headed to the gates where, as promised, prefects were needlessly gesturing down the path towards the quaint village. She felt Max's hand fumble to find and clasp her own as they passed the gates. And while she worried for a second that her hand was going to get too warm or, heaven forbid, clammy, she found she didn't mind having him hold her hand and she smiled at him when she felt his eyes on her.

She could feel a second pair of eyes on her as well, and though she had a good suspicion that they were brown and belonging to a messy haired fifteen year old she did not verify this.

She and Max didn't say much on the way to the village. Behind them, Jeanette was prattling on incessantly to James about anything and everything, and in front of them, Kurt and Antony were debating over who had really won the game of wizard's chess they'd played the night prior. Max jumped in and out of the latter discussion while Juliet worked to tune out Jeanette and keep up with the debate.

Upon arriving in Hogsmeade, they went their separate ways. James was tugged off towards Gladrags, Kurt and Antony headed off to Zonko's and Max and Juliet were left to stand awkwardly waiting for the other to suggest where they were to go.

In the end, Juliet asked that they visit the bookshop first and then he could pick the next place they went. Max didn't protest, walking with her to Tomes and Scrolls without complaint.

After the bookshop, they met Antony and Kurt in Zonko's and left with them to Spintwitches. There, they ran into Marta and Eric and while the boys perused the quidditch gear and broomstick models, Juliet thanked the heavens that she had Marta to keep her company.

"I'm guessing you don't much care for the Shrieking Shack," Max said, thinking back to a couple of years prior.

"No," she agreed. "But we can go if you'd like. It's not _totally_ uninteresting."

He laughed. "Are you hungry?" he asked as they stood in the street, undecided as to where they should head next.

She knew it wasn't a hard question really, but she thought carefully before she replied, unsure of his own thoughts. "A little," she decided.

"Do you want to go to Puddifoot's?" Max asked. "Tea maybe? Biscuits?"

Juliet had never stepped foot in the teashop. She knew it to be where most couples went on dates, so she figured it appropriate for the occasion. At the same time though she thought she very well would have preferred to go into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and shared basket of chips. She didn't voice this thought however, instead allowing her hand to slip back into Max's as they went to the very pink and very frilly teashop.

It was warm in the shop, and couples snuggled together at tables, holding hands and snogging heatedly. Juliet felt like an intruder into a world she just didn't belong in and even Max looked a little uncomfortable.

She turned to look at him, about to point out an empty table when she saw a slight grin lift his mouth. She had a moment of panic in which she worried the boy was getting ideas from those around them but then she followed his gaze and saw that he had spotted a very familiar head of dark hair.

Juliet didn't need to see his face, she knew that hair well enough, but the dark blonde whose face was attached to his confirmed it. Jeanette had her tongue down James' throat and he hardly seemed to mind.

"Jimmy James," Max called.

James sat up, moving Jeanette aside and wiping his mouth. "Hey," he said, his cheeks pinking. "How's it going?"

"Great," Max said.

Juliet offered a small smile in the couple's direction and then pointed out the empty table. Max waved at his mate and then led Juliet to the round little seating arrangement.

They ordered tea and biscuits and talked idly. Juliet wasn't sure what possessed her to do so but she found herself holding Max's hand and touching his arm and laughing at his stories a little more than usual. She couldn't help glancing at James and Jeanette every so often.

* * *

James had always wondered why it was necessary to close one's eyes when kissing. He now had no further need of wondering. It was awkward, that was why.

The next question was then, if it was so awkward, why was he doing it? And the answer was complexly simple: he had to see the door. How else was he supposed to know when Juliet and Max were leaving? He wasn't facing their table.

Jeanette's face was very, very close to his as her lips pressed and moved against his own. It was making him sort of uncomfortable having her so close and being so aware of it but he supposed it was easier to watch the door while Jeanette was preoccupied and she got to have her eyes closed.

He wondered whether or not Max would kiss Juliet. Had Juliet even kissed a bloke before? Surely he would know if she had. But how? He knew Max had kissed Felicity Green back in a second year game of truth or dare and that he met a girl at his muggle summer camp earlier that year whom he had dated for the two weeks they were away at the camp.

Juliet had never dated anyone before though, he knew, and he had no idea whom she would have kissed. She'd never been seen with anyone around school except for Eric, and James always figured if there was anything between Eric and one of the girls, it was between him and Marta. He supposed she could have met someone over the summer, but that would have to have been in Genoa, which would be strange since her parents and Stelly would have been around. Besides that, the only people she hung around during the hols were his family, his cousins and their family friends. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Luna and Rolf's twins, were too young, Louis Weasley, Uncle Bill's son, was even younger and George and Angelina's son Fred was still teething. The only reasonable possibility was Teddy, but he'd always been after Victoire and was a number of years older.

Then she hadn't, James decided firmly, she hadn't kissed anyone. She couldn't have.

In fact, he was probably the closest encounter she had ever had with a real kiss, he thought.

He remembered being eight years old and running an energetic game of tag at the Burrow when Juliet's mum had told her and Caelum it was time to leave. Juliet had stopped running, no longer caring if she caught him or not and instead began to do the rounds in saying goodbye to everyone. He'd watched her as she gave hugs and kissed cheeks, saying farewells, and decided he wanted none of that. His eight year old brain still held to the ideology that girls carried some sort of repellent quality he could contract through the affection she was doling out. So when Juliet approached him and leaned in to hug him, catching him before he could run, he made a face and prepared to duck and run from the impending kiss. However, she hadn't let go of him yet when she went to kiss his cheek and when he dodged, he only succeeded in causing her to miss his cheek and catch the left corner of his mouth instead.

He wasn't sure if it was his memory or his imagination that conjured the image of a wide-eyed and red-faced Juliet, seven years old and shocked at what had occurred. He knew it didn't take much imagination to think what his own expression had looked like however. He had been grossed out, disgusted, and completely mortified as they had leapt apart and wiped their mouths. Neither had said a word.

Was it still a kiss if it was an accident?

James saw the movement of platinum blonde hair at the door to the teashop and he sat up, startling Jeanette into detaching herself from him. Max and Juliet were leaving Madam Puddifoot's, hand in hand.

Jeanette looked up and saw them as well. "They're cute, aren't they?" she asked.

James was inexplicably annoyed at her comment. "You think?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He didn't see it.

He should have known it was coming though, he realized. From the second he stepped into the compartment on the train, the second he saw Juliet there sitting right next to Max, he should have known it wasn't just because compartments were filled. Juliet, Marta and Eric were best friends, but they knew other people in their year quite well, too. There must have been other places they could have sat. But she chose to sit with his friends. With Max.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"No, you aren't."

"I was," he defended.

Jeanette's hands fell on her hips. "Then what did I just say?"

He took a prolonged sip of tea. "You were talking about...quidditch," he floundered hopelessly.

"No," she said. "_I_ was talking about my Budgie, Bernice, _you_ were thinking about quidditch." She shot him a sharp look. "You never listen to what I say."

James sighed, considering just where Juliet and Max would be heading next. "Maybe because you say too much."

He realized too late that the comment had slipped past his lips and he cursed himself. He felt a twinge of guilt but he couldn't muster a terrible amount of remorse for the words, knowing though he hadn't meant to say them, he had meant them.

He should have known then that it had started. He pulled a hand through his hair and allowed himself to close his eyes.

* * *

Juliet and Max had been dating for a week. Or rather, people had been saying they were dating for a week. They talked in the common room sometimes and sat beside each other at dinner, their respective friends around them. Some evenings they'd sit in the common room and Max's arm would come around her shoulders. It was nice, but they hadn't acknowledged terms such as boyfriend or girlfriend and he had yet to kiss her but for the brief goodnights on her cheeks.

She got the feeling that the reason behind the latter was that they were never alone. There was always Marta, or Eric or James, Kurt or Antony.

It was incredibly frustrating.

Juliet had never been with anyone before. It was all strange and unfamiliar territory to her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel, what was supposed to make it feel right. It was clichéd and pathetic and admittedly delusional of her, but she was hoping that a kiss, a proper, on the lips, sigh into it, makes you want to melt, kiss would tell her if she truly fancied him. If there was something between them. If she was completely past fancying James.

"Juliet?" Max nudged her slightly and she startled out of her reading.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm going to bed," he said. "That detention with Filch tomorrow is before breakfast so we've got to get up early."

"Oh." Juliet nodded, marking her page. "Okay. Goodnight. 'Night Antony, Kurt."

"'Night," they replied, bounding up the boys' staircase.

Max kissed her cheek. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," she repeated.

He got up from the couch and went to the stairs, he had one foot on the steps when she said, "Max, will you-" the words 'kiss me' sat on the tip of her tongue, not sure whether or not they wanted to be said quite yet, "remind me to give you back your quill tomorrow? I keep forgetting I still have it." She shook her head internally. It was lame at most.

Max didn't seem to notice anything amiss when he shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I've got plenty." Then he was gone up the stairs and she was left by herself.

She sighed and checked the time. It was eleven o'clock. Marta and Eric had both retired an hour ago, Kurt, Antony and Max had left minutes ago and James hadn't been seen since dinner.

Juliet glanced at the time, the portrait hole, and then her novel. She could last another hour, she resolved. If he wasn't back by then she would let herself worry and perhaps she'd go look for him. He couldn't possibly be out with Jeanette that late.

She wasn't waiting long to find out. The portrait opened exactly four minutes later and James came in, falling into place beside her and taking off his tie.

She refused to ask.

"Want to know where I've been?" he offered.

She was quiet as she turned her page and curled her legs under her. A half second later she realized she hadn't finished reading the page she'd turned and so she found herself staring at the words before her without comprehension. She ignored him.

He dragged a hand through his hair and spoke tiredly. "I broke up with Jeanette," he said.

That got her attention.

"Or," James went on," I think maybe she broke up with me. That's what I should probably tell people." He nodded once and then turned his body to face her despite her facing the other way. "Jeanette broke up with me," he started again.

Juliet nodded, closing her book and facing him as well. "Sorry. That's unfortunate," she said. "What happened?"

"Er, thanks, I suppose. I don't know," he said. "She got really angry because I didn't...I don't know. Talk to her enough, or...something." He shrugged cluelessly.

Juliet laughed softly. "Well, then I suppose she just didn't get you."

"And I, her," James added dryly.

"Then maybe it's for the best," she said. But as she became consciously aware of her heartbeat and her stomach took on a swarm of butterflies, she thought maybe she was wrong.

"Yeah," James agreed. He turned himself around and lay down, bridging his legs over her thighs as he put his feet on the arm rest beside her.

She didn't protest as she propped her book on his knee.

"So, what're you reading?" he asked, bending his knee a bit to move her book.

She pressed his kneecap back down and shook her head. "Great Expectations," she said.

"Is it good?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a while. "Lettie," he started.

"Don't call me that," she reminded quietly.

"Right." He chuckled. "How do you know you fancy someone?"

"What?" She placed her book in her lap and looked at him. He braced himself on his elbows to meet her eyes.

"What makes you like someone that way? How do you know?" he reiterated.

Juliet's mind raced. "I'm not sure," she managed.

"Well...what about Max?" James asked. "What makes you like him?"

Part of her wanted to say that she wasn't sure that she did but the other part wanted to lie, to see what the reaction would be if she said she loved Max just as he'd once claimed love for Jeanette. But she wouldn't, couldn't, do that and so instead said, "I don't know."

James nodded. "I don't know either," he said. He looked at her carefully, sitting up again. What was it?

"The little things," Juliet heard herself say. "It's...how they talk, what they say, what they like, what they do. Their flaws. I suppose it's how they look as well," she continued with a smile.

James was...entranced, for lack of a better word. He was absolutely enthralled as he watched her lips move, heard the words float to his ears as she went on.

"How they make you feel, that kind of comfort you build to only exist with them. That, um, only people in the world feeling." Juliet paused, her tongue swiping over her lips thoughtfully. "I think...I think it's when you feel...different than how you feel with anyone else." There was a beat of silence in which they both absorbed it all. "In a good way," she finished.

"In...the best way," James said.

His legs swung off the arm of the couch as he slid over to her. "They make you feel like the best you'll ever be is when you're with them."

Juliet nodded. "Exactly."

"Exactly," James echoed. His eyes met hers, staring into the grey orbs seriously. "Exactly."

And then he kissed her.

Her eyes were wide open and shocked as his lips pressed against hers. For a moment she was paralyzed, sitting frozen as his lips on hers tried to coax a response from her. And then she came out of it.

She pulled away sharply and scrambled back, hitting the arm rest behind her. "What was that?" she asked.

James looked to be in a state of disbelief as well. "Nothing," he said.

"Nothing?" she repeated. "You kissed me!"

James was silent.

"James," she said. "What...what exactly..." Her mind was at a loss and her mouth hung open, waiting for words to come forth and offer an explanation, ask for the truth, something.

"Nothing," he repeated.

Nothing, Juliet thought. It was...nothing. It hadn't felt like nothing. It had felt like he'd meant it, whatever it was.

He just broke up with his girlfriend, she reminded herself. Of course it was nothing.

"Really?" she asked.

No, he wanted to say. He remained quiet.

His silence was angering her. "James."

"Sorry, alright," he muttered.

"Sorry?" She jumped up from the couch. "I'm...I'm dating your best friend. You...you had no right." Her voice fell soft and weak as tears sprung to her eyes. She wanted to slap him. Countless times she had pictured him being her first kiss, different scenarios playing through her mind in those moments just before sleep, melting into her dreams. But it wasn't like this, never like this.

"Lettie, please don't-"

Her eyes flashed to his. "Don't. Stop calling me that. Stop it." The last words fell along with her tears and she wiped furiously at her cheeks.

"Okay," he said, standing as well, though he looked smaller somehow as he faced her, his eyes shut and his chin tilted down. "I'm sorry." He looked up at her. "Please, don't-"

Juliet saw him step towards her and she shook her head, whipping around and fleeing up the girls' staircase.

James watched her disappear, wanting to go after her, knowing he couldn't, wanting to call after her, knowing he'd wake the whole castle if he did.

"Lett-Juliet," he whispered, swinging himself around the corner of the couch and rushing to stand at the bottom of the staircase. He considered what his chances of making it up the staircase would be when he stepped upon it and it turned to the slide, all thanks to the charm keeping boys out of the girls' dormitory. He'd heard stories. Magic was strong and his chances without injury were slim. "Juliet?" he tried again.

She sat at the top of the staircase. Her sobs were locked tightly in her chest as her lips pressed together to hold them back. Her hands shook even as she gripped the edge of the step and her hair stuck to her wet cheeks, her eyelashes feeling heavy, damp and sticky as she blinked. She pressed the heel of her palms to eyes and stood soundlessly. She paused as she heard him whisper her name, her full name, once again.

She turned and went up to her dormitory.

He'd nicked her first kiss without warning and now it was gone. His. Just as she'd wanted it to be but not all how it was supposed to be.

One thing was very clear then.

She was not, in any way, past James Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! First of all, just let me say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they were wonderful to read and I hope you all know how much they mean to me. I also hope you're not furious with me in anyway for this chapter as I understand that some of it is very frustrating.**

**On a side note: I made a cover for Lettie! A couple of hours spent doing not at all what I was supposed to be doing and the end product (after I decided I didn't like the first one) was satisfying. I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**Also, I am making an 8tracks playlist for this story because I love music and I love writing and I've decided to toss them together. I'd love to hear if any of you have track ideas! I think I have about nine or ten at this point a couple of ideas I'm still trying hunting the site to find. So, any suggestions are definitely welcomed.**

**To kj: Thanks so much for reading and your support! That's always so great to hear and thank you for the compliments.**

**Okay. Thanks again and please please review! I probably won't be able to update for another week give or take a few days, so I wanted to get this one out now. Not to be greedy, but I was really hoping to hit 100 reviews. I feel like this story is just sort of above my other ones almost (in quality) and I'd love to see it get the same sort of response and constructive criticism as past stories. I WILL NOT REFUSE TO UPDATE without reviews, I will not stoop to that sort of deprivation for both me and you but they really are appreciated.**

**Thanks again.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	7. Year 4 Part 3

**Year Four Part Three**

"Julie!" Caelum came barreling into the room. "Julie!"

He shook her shoulder. "_Ju-li-et_!"

She sat up. "What is it?" she mumbled. Her eyes blinked open to see bright brown eyes and curly brown hair. "Hey!" she shrieked, her voice uneven from sleep. "Caelum! How many times have I asked you to knock before coming in here?"

The boy's hands came up widespread in front of him. "The door was open," Caelum said defensively. "Mum tried to wake you up twenty minutes ago. We're going to the Burrow for brunch."

Juliet took a deep breath. "I don't feel very well," she said finally. "I'll stay home."

Caelum looked doubtful. "What's wrong with you?" he asked suspiciously.

She shot him a glare. "I've got a headache."

"Alright." He turned towards the door. "She says she's not going!" he called. "A headache!"

He didn't look like he believed her, in fact, he looked a little annoyed. She returned the feeling twofold. "Your yelling isn't helping," she informed him.

Hermione appeared at the door. "Sweetie, you're not coming?"

"No," Juliet said. "I don't feel well."

Hermione sighed. "They miss you, Julie. George says he's a got a Pygmy Puff ready for you to name. He's been keeping it for you since your birthday."

Juliet felt guilty for avoiding everyone. She hadn't seen the Weasleys in a month now, either making plans to floo to Marta's or feigning some sort of ill, and she knew they did ask of her every time she was absent. The last time she'd been at the Burrow was after leaving King's Cross and going there for a welcome home dinner. She hadn't been to the Potter's all summer.

"Sorry," she said. "I think a few more hours of rest would do me well though."

"What's that?" Draco ducked around to see what was going on.

"Juliet's staying home," Hermione filled in. "She has a headache."

Draco frowned. "Alright. I'll stay home with her then." He looked at Juliet. "Tea, darling?"

The concerned gaze her dad had fixed on her twisted her heart. "I think I'll just go back to sleep," she said. "But thanks. There's really no need to stay. I don't want to keep anyone."

Draco shook his head. "No trouble," he said. "Shall I put the kettle on?"

Hermione put her hand on Draco's chest as he turned to head down to the kitchen. Caelum slipped out around them and went off in the direction of his room. "You and Cae go," her mum said. "Juliet and I are going to be just fine."

"Is she alright?" Draco whispered as Hermione walked him out the door, closing it behind them as Juliet folded herself back into her sheets.

"She's okay," Hermione assured. "You two get going."

"Is she sick?" Draco asked. "Maybe we should take her by a healer if the headaches continue—"

"She's fine," Hermione said. "Honestly. Take Caelum for brunch. Ask Ginny if you need answers. Write Estelle a note to let her know where you're off to and that Julie and I will be back by late afternoon."

"Back?" Draco repeated. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Hermione swept her hair into a ponytail and then kissed him sweetly. "A bit of women's remedy. Don't worry."

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Alright. You do whatever it is you do and we'll see you later."

"Thank you."

Juliet listened carefully to the sounds downstairs as she heard her dad call goodbye and the floo erupt. She let out a sigh of relief at yet another escaped encounter.

There was a knock at her door and her mum's voice carried a smile through the wood. "Are you hungry for breakfast?" she asked.

"Not really," Juliet replied. She shut her eyes and turned on her side, curling up.

"Even if it's cake?" Hermione tried.

There was a pause.

"Get dressed and come downstairs," her mum instructed. "We're going out for breakfast."

It was twenty-five minutes later that Juliet found herself in her favourite denim shorts and faded Tonne Titans shirt, something Marta had gotten her at the concert she'd gone to, walking down the street with her mum and wondering just where they were going. She hoped it would be worth the awful feeling of side-along apparition she had endured.

"Here we are." Hermione opened a door and allowed Juliet through.

It was a bakery, she realized. Cakes and pastries filled the glass case and little round tables with small café chairs were arranged as small seating areas.

"Hermione! She's back!"

Juliet's attention was drawn at her mum's name leaving the lips of the man behind the counter. He looked to be about in his late twenties, maybe even thirty, with a white apron on and a white hat covering his chestnut coloured hair. He was grinning widely. "Hermione Malfoy, I haven't seen you in months."

Her mum laughed. "Sorry Charlie. The kids are home for the summer. It's been family night, not date night."

Charlie laughed and looked at the girl beside the familiar customer. "Juliet," he said slowly. "The last time I saw you, you were a toddling three year old. You probably don't remember me. I'm Charlie."

"Nice to meet you," Juliet said.

Hermione smiled. "I used to live in a flat just down there," she said, pointing in the direction of her old building. "Your dad and I used to come here for dessert all the time."

Charlie smirked. "Or just breakfast. I'd imagine that's why you're here today."

"Don't judge," Hermione said.

Juliet began to look through the desserts, surprised her mum was allowing her to eat cake for breakfast, but not in any way prepared to protest.

"So how's business?" Hermione asked. "How long have you been running the place now?"

"Three years," Charlie replied with a sigh. "And things are going well."

"That's great. And has anyone special walked into your life yet?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and Charlie chuckled, wiping down the countertop absentmindedly.

"No," he said. "But I _am_ enjoying the bachelor life. Mum keeps trying to set me up with her friends' daughters. I've been on a few dates but nothing's clicked."

"Aw. I'm sure I know someone I could set you up with if you like," she offered.

Charlie shook his head. "Thanks though. You two know what you'd like?"

Juliet smiled. "Cheesecake please," she requested.

Hermione asked for chocolate mousse and Charlie fixed them plates and two glasses of milk while they took a seat and relaxed. Once they had their dessert, Charlie disappeared into the back to decorate a pre-ordered cake and told them to holler if they needed anything.

"So, how's Max?"

Juliet looked up as took her first bite of the delicious dessert. "He's fine," she said. "Why?"

"It just seemed you hadn't written him in a while," her mum said. "He seems like a very nice young man though."

Juliet nodded in agreement. "He is. He just doesn't like writing much."

Hermione nodded.

"Mum?" Juliet started.

"Mhm?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been going to the Burrow lately," she said.

Her mum smiled softly. "That's okay, Julie," she told her. "But they do miss you. Is there a reason you don't like going anymore? Did you and James get into a row?"

Juliet sighed and placed her fork down on her plate, taking a sip of milk. "Not exactly," she said carefully. She knew her mum was waiting for further explanation but she wasn't sure what to tell her. She hadn't told anyone about The Kiss, an incident that was capitalized in her mind just like that, being the event that changed all of it.

She had come to realize that the reason James had kissed her was not because his girlfriend had just broken up with him, or at least, that wasn't the only reason. No, that would have made things easier. If that was the case then he would have said so right after he'd done it and things could have gone back to being relatively normal. But, no.

It taken her awhile, and she had fought against the idea adamantly at first, thinking she was merely flattering herself, but she had come to a conclusion and that conclusion was this: James Potter was attracted to her.

She had to wonder if it was because she was dating Max, though. She knew it was in human nature to simply want what one could not have. Furthermore, she'd always been linked to Max through James. Though she'd never be a person's possession, not really, she couldn't help but think that perhaps the reason James, well, wanted her was because in his mind she was more _his_ than she was Max's and he felt she had been taken from him. He wanted her back. But the question was: if he had her, would he still want her?

She had spent hours analyzing the situation and growing more and more frustrated and angry with it. And she had no one to tell.

That night in the dormitory she had cast a silencing charm about her bed, not wanting to wake the other girls, and cried herself to sleep. The next morning she had debated telling Marta about the incident, but knew that talking about it would only cause her another bout of tears and so she decided she would wait until they had a moment alone. However, that moment never came and the more time that passed, the more she convinced herself she could just pretend it never happened at that would be the end of it.

She was wrong.

She still felt a whirlwind of emotions every time she was in the same vicinity of James, though she had not said a single word directly to him for the rest of the school year. For the first while, the most dominant of these emotions were anger and confusion but within a week or so they had subsided slightly and made room for the strange cloud of hurt that hung around and fogged up her insides whenever he was around and that word, that 'nothing', came back to mind.

The worst though, was being around Max. The guilt was physically painful. She knew she should have told him, it would have been the honest thing to do. She knew that. But at the same time, she knew that telling him would likely cause a rift between him and James. She wasn't so vain to think she'd be the sole cause of it, whatever fight they would have would not be solely over her. It would go farther than that, it had to do with trust. In that respect, it was up to James to decide if he was going to confess anything. At the same time, as a girlfriend, she wasn't being very fair in choosing not to tell him that another boy had kissed her.

For that, she felt awful.

"I don't think he likes me dating Max," Juliet decided on finally. A little bit of truth.

Hermione laughed. "Boys," she said. "Is that all? You know, he's been asking for you; whatever it is, I'm sure he's gotten over it."

Juliet returned the laughter humourlessly. "I'm sure he has."

"Sweetie," Hermione began. "I'll tell you what my mother told me when I was young. Boys aren't very bright. At least not at this age. If you want them to know something you've got to tell them."

Juliet shook her head. "James isn't that stupid. He knows."

"I don't know," her mum said doubtfully. "Perhaps we need a male's opinion."

Juliet glanced at doorway to the kitchen.

"Charlie," Hermione called.

"Yeah?" He slapped his hands on his apron as he came out from the back, a bit of pink icing smeared on his right cheek.

"How do you read a girl?" Hermione asked.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

Juliet spoke up. "How do you know if a girl is mad at you? Or if she fancies you?" she asked with a blush.

"Ah," Charlie said in understanding. He leaned back on the counter. "Well, they typically stop talking to you if they're mad, no? As for being fancied, she really ought to tell me. Or follow me, I suppose, but I wouldn't suggest that one." He paused. "It's a real shame sometimes. Knew this girl in secondary school and thought she was gorgeous but never said a word to her. You know. Because she was gorgeous. Anyway. Saw her again just last year and I met her fiancé and _then _she tells me how she much she fancied me back then." He shook his head. "What use is that to me now is what I'd like to know."

They laughed.

"Look, love," Charlie said, "if this is about a bloke, just tell him."

Juliet sighed. "It's...um...not like that," she said. "But thanks."

Hermione smiled as they took their last bites of cake. "All done?" she asked.

Juliet nodded.

Her mum asked for the bill and then they thanked Charlie and left the shop, deciding to do a bit of shopping while they were out.

Juliet was wearing her new sun hat as they exited the last boutique when she came out with it. "I'm afraid I might fancy James," she blurted.

Hermione hid a smile at her daughter's admission. "Oh darling." Her arm wound around her and squeezed her tight. "You know, I think he might—"

"Mum."

"Okay." She sighed. "Well, if that's the case you really ought to tell Max. It's not fair to lead the boy on."

"I know," Juliet said. "I just...he is good guy. I thought I might feel differently about him by now." She sucked in a deep breath and found resolve. If she said it aloud she'd follow through. She'd have to. "I'll wait until school starts. I'll talk to him in person."

"Good. Now let's say we go home and meet Estelle for tea."

"Okay."

Hermione led her daughter into the alleyway and pulled her wand from her bag, preparing to apparate.

"Mum?" Juliet said. "Thank you. For taking me out this morning. And I promise I'll go to brunch next week."

It was one meal, she told herself. She could handle that. Even if it was James' birthday.

* * *

"_Juliet_ _Malfoy_!"

She shrunk back and cowered in the doorway. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley," she greeted sheepishly.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. The woman's hands landed firmly on her hips as she stared down the fifteen year old. Juliet's eyes widened as her parents slipped by her and her brother shot right past her to find Albus and James.

"Sorry," she said. "I wasn't feeling very well and Marta invited me over to hers."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No excuses," she said.

Juliet offered a smile. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Oh, alright then. You're forgiven. Go join the others." Mrs. Weasley wrapped her in a hug and sent her off to the kitchen.

Juliet laughed as she went on her way, placing James' present next to the others in the corner and saying a hello to Ginny and Bill by the stove. It sweltering hot inside the house. The windows were thrown open but there was hardly a breeze coming through, the air heavy and humid in early August. It was understandable that everyone had gathered outside.

Juliet went out to the back and looked around, spotting the younger kids running about the yard, giggling madly and shrieking. She shielded her eyes from the sun and swept over the space once again. It took her a moment before her gaze landed on the three figures lying in the over grown grass.

Her tall shadow fell across them as she stood above them. "Hi." She licked her lips and watched as James' and Albus' eyes opened. Caelum was unbothered.

Albus smiled while James looked taken aback. He scrambled to get to his feet. "Hi," he said, sounding a little breathless as he dragged the back of his hand across his forehead. She cursed the way her stomach flipped at having him in such close proximity.

"Happy birthday," she wished him.

"Thanks." He paused. "So, uh, how have you been?"

"Fine." Her eyes flicked to the ground. Looking up, she met his stare and then looked away quickly. "You?"

"I've…I've been alright. Have you—"

A shout from inside told them the meal was ready and Juliet turned on her heel and went back to the house. She let out a sigh of relief once safely inside and seated at the opposite end of the table from the chair with the balloons tied to it.

James sat down with a sigh of his own, watching as his sister squealed in excitement at seeing Juliet. Lily climbed onto the chair next to the older girl and James couldn't help a sad smile as he heard Juliet tell Lily how tall she'd grown.

He wondered how conspicuous it would be if he got up and moved seats then. He didn't have to sit next to her. Just close enough to hear her conversations and get a better sense of how fine she had really been doing.

Was she angry? Furious? Sad? Did she hate him? Did she want nothing to do with him? Was she really fine?

Did she miss him even a fraction as much as he missed her?

Because he wasn't really alright. He was a wreck.

Once they had finished eating and the dishes were cleared, Ginny moved everyone into the living room while Harry levitated the presents to surround the couch. Mr. Weasley told James he could take the patriarch's usual armchair and handed him his first present.

James sat and opened the presents with a grin, thanking everyone for the gifts and taking the time to read each card before tearing at wrapping paper.

He got a number of gift certificates and quite the sum of galleons from his family and friends. He couldn't help his twinge of annoyance throughout the happening however as people continued to hand him different presents when he could see the gift he wanted to get to, wrapped in the gold paper Hermione always used for the kids' presents. The white envelope atop it, the card he so desperately wanted to read, taunted him with hope.

It was a stupid and unexplainable expectation but he hoped that maybe she'd have written something in his card. Something...important.

It seemed like forever before he had the thin envelope in his hands and his thumb sliding under the flap. He tore it open and skimmed for her writing.

_Happy Birthday. Hope it's wonderful._

_~ Juliet_

The disappointment caused a deflating feeling to press into his chest, forcing a long exhalation from him.

He should've known. What was she going to do? Profess undying love to him right next to her brother's signature? Unlikely.

And it wasn't as though he had given her a personalized birthday card this year. He hadn't even had the bollocks to go up and wish her a happy birthday in person, just signed his name to the card his parents had gotten for her.

He could only blame himself.

Juliet avoided his disappointed expression, staring at her lap. She eyed the square outline in her pocket with indecision.

Scooting back around the side of the couch, she discretely pulled the page from her shorts and read it over again.

_Dear James,  
Happy Birthday!  
I can't believe you're sixteen. That's incredible. You're so old.  
Just kidding.  
But seriously, I just keep thinking about when we were, or rather, I was five years old and we thought anything over ten years old was all old and grown up. And you swore you'd never grow up and become boring. Crossed your heart and hoped to die.  
In some ways, I suppose you lied. You don't behave like a six year old anymore. At least not all the time. And you don't look like one. But I wouldn't call you boring either. Not yet.  
I know this isn't exactly the place, but I want you to know that I don't hate you. Not in any sense of the word. I'm actually not sure how to feel about you right now. At all.  
I don't know why you did what you did and I have wracked my brain for hours trying to figure it out. And it is exhausting and pointless and utterly aggravating. I just want it to be over, okay? No more limbo.  
We can forget it happened.  
Sorry I ruined your card. Happy Birthday.  
Love,  
Juliet_

No, she decided, tearing it in half and shoving the note back into her pocket. She wouldn't.

* * *

"Stelly?" Juliet padded down the corridor. "Stelly?" She stepped into the kitchen and saw the elderly woman at the table, steam rising from the kettle and a sliced lemon beside her teacup.

Estelle looked up. "Darling, what in the world are you doing up? You're," she coughed and sipped from her cup, "you're off to school tomorrow. Go get some sleep, dear."

"Can't sleep," Juliet explained. "May I join you?"

Estelle considered for a moment before nodding and pulling out an empty chair quietly. "No more than twenty minutes," she said. "You've got to get some rest."

"I can sleep on the train," Juliet dismissed.

"What's keeping you up?" Estelle asked.

"Too many thoughts," Juliet whispered, blessing Estelle as she placed a hand on her chest and covered her mouth to cough yet again.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I feel as though I'm coming down with a cold," Estelle said. She stood and went to the cupboards, getting Juliet a teacup and pouring her some hot water before sliding both the cup and saucer along with a lemon wedge her way. "I fear I may not be well enough to see you off in the morning," she said. "Forgive me if I don't come along this year."

Juliet shook her head. "It's okay. Just wish me luck."

Estelle smiled. "You don't need luck."

"You're right." Juliet grinned ruefully. "I need a miracle."

Estelle patted the girl's hand in silent contradiction. "Fifteen." The older woman closed her eyes a moment and pictured the baby girl to whom she had fed countless bottles and rocked to sound sleep. It was as though it was only last week that the little girl's cries were rousing her from bed at all odd hours of the night, only yesterday that she'd scraped her four year old knee and cried for a half hour. "You've got a big year ahead of you," Estelle said.

Juliet nodded, though she had no idea how truly accurate that statement was.

"My O. W. L.s are this year," she said. "I'm going to be studying an awful lot."

"I'm sure you'll do brilliantly."

"And…I've decided I ought to break up with Max once we get back to school."

"Oh, dear."

"No," Juliet said. "No. It's for the best. I feel terrible but I shouldn't pretend, right? I shouldn't…" What had her mum said? "I shouldn't lead him on."

Estelle nodded. "I'm sure he'll understand, darling."

"I hope so."

Her nanny gave her an all too knowing smile. "And James?" she prompted.

"What about James?" Juliet asked.

Estelle laughed. "You are so much like your father sometimes."

Juliet smiled. She was often told how much she was like her mum; they shared many of the same habits and interests. And there was no need to point out how much she resembled her dad, the shockingly blonde hair and piercing grey eyes said it all. It was hard to know what similarities she shared with her biological mother. As far as she knew the only traits she'd gotten from Pansy were her extra small ears and pinky fingers that could fold while her other fingers stood straight.

It was unusual for people to tell her that she was reflective of her dad in any way beyond appearance. She couldn't help her smile at the comment. "Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome," Estelle said.

They fell into the quiet lull of the house at night.

Juliet finished her drink and reached for the kettle. She stopped at the look her nanny gave her. "Just one more," she pleaded.

"Darling, get back to bed," Estelle told her gently.

"I can't sleep, Stelly," Juliet said again. "I'm too worried."

Estelle stood and collected the teacups, saucers and kettle. "You've nothing to worry about," she whispered, stroking the top of the girl's hair. "You're going to be great."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was boring and I'm really sorry about that but it's been a boring week and I promise I'll try to make up for it with the next one. **

**I'd like to take a second to just thank everyone for reviewing. You all are incredible and if I don't reply or it takes me awhile know that I have read it and I really appreciate it but that I'm probably preoccupied with regular work or writing the next chapter to reply to every single one of you. **

**I don't want to bore all of you with my life story here so feel free to skip over this but I just want to say that this year has been crappy. This year has just sucked. And the only thing I've wanted to do all year was write and your support has been incredible. **

**I truly believe you all are the best readers, as biased as I am. Your reviews make my day. Your messages make me smile. And the fact that you all take the time to read what I write and more often than not, you enjoy it, it just astounds me. **

**Thank you all so, so much. I never imagained I could write a story like this on here and get such a response. You're all lovely to me and I hope you know that. **

**Anyways, **

**Scarlett **


	8. Year 5 Part 1

**Year Five**

She couldn't break up with him on the train. Not after the way he'd looked at her on the platform. It was like he knew something bad was coming and he was dodging around her to avoid it.

She couldn't say anything during the feast when everyone was cheering for the first years and buzzing about the year ahead of them. That was no way to break it off.

And when they sat in the common room after dinner, with Marta, Eric and Kurt he was behaving so strangely that she couldn't find a way to bring it up.

It started simply enough. All she had said was that she hadn't heard much from him over the summer and asked what he had been up to. But then suddenly he was defensive and accusatory when he pointed out that she hadn't written him much either and that it wasn't his fault his mum had him go to camp. She did nothing but let him say his piece, sharing a look with Marta before saying goodnight, allowing a kiss and then going up to bed.

In the following week, he avoided her expertly and because he was a year ahead, she had no way of intercepting his classes to talk to him either. Anytime they were together there was way too many people around.

So she waited with a twisting stomach for an opportunity that wouldn't arrive.

* * *

James listened intently as Max went on about how Juliet hadn't written him or some such nonsense.

"Oi." Antony faked throwing his wand at James and laughed as his friend flinched. "Your move, mate," Antony said, gesturing at the chess board between them.

"Oh." James snapped back to the game at hand, tearing his eyes from the couch where Juliet and Max sat. "Er, knight to E5."

"Seriously, Jimmy James?" Antony asked in disbelief. "That was your worst move yet. Checkmate."

"Damn," James said half-heartedly.

"Damn," Antony agreed. "You're crap at this. More so than usual even."

"Sorry," James apologized. He watched Juliet kiss Max goodnight, a strange expression on her face as she stood and went upstairs.

James looked at Max. Something wasn't right.

"Max alright?" James asked casually.

"Uh…yeah?" Antony gave him a strange look. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

* * *

James turned the page over in his textbook.

"Marta, why are boys so…confusing?"

He turned the page back and stared at the bold title. Boys were confusing? _Boys_? What about _girls_? The beautiful, mind-blowing enigmas of the planet with their bewitching smiles and lilting voices and long blonde hair…faint floral scent… Why the hell did they have to sit so close to him‽ He was doing just fine, actually doing the assigned reading for once when she and Marta sat down at the table just a shelf over. If the shelf wasn't there maybe they would have noticed him and sat elsewhere, but as it was the shelf was there, he couldn't focus, and he could hear every word the girls were saying.

"Save that one for Eric," Marta said. "I've no idea."

"It isn't just me, is it?" Juliet asked. He listened as her voice lowered and he strained to hear better, unconsciously moving his chair backwards. He froze as he realized the noise he was making and instead sat as far back in his chair as it would allow. "Max has been avoiding me, hasn't he?"

"He's probably just bus—"

"Martie, be honest."

"Okay, yes," Marta agreed. "He's avoiding you."

He sighed along with Juliet. "He is!" she exclaimed. "And…and I don't know why. I've been trying to find a moment to talk with him for the past week and its…it's like he doesn't want to be alone with me anymore. Ever. I don't understand. He's dodging around me as though I'm diseased."

"Did you ask him if everything is okay?"

"Twice," Juliet replied. "And the first time he said nothing and the second time he was…snappish about it. And Antony was there, so I just let it go but…I can't keep putting this off."

So, there was trouble between Juliet and Max. He couldn't help his slight enjoyment at the idea, as sick as that was.

"Hey," Marta said, "why don't you ask James to talk to him? I'm sure Max would tell him."

James heard Juliet negate that idea.

"Why not?" Marta asked.

Yeah, James thought bitterly, why not?

"I don't think he'd want to get involved."

James fought the urge to peek through the shelves and catch a glimpse of their expressions.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Marta questioned.

"No," Juliet said quickly. "We just…didn't talk much over the summer is all."

James' expression turned bewildered. She didn't tell Marta. It wasn't as though he had told anyone himself but he had assumed that Juliet, innocent in the incident as she was, would have at least told her best friend. But she hadn't.

"Well, there's no harm in asking," Marta recited. "That's what my mum says anyway. And if Max won't give you an answer...We just don't like to see you this way, Julie. You haven't gotten a full night's rest all week, have you?"

James tried to glance between the books inconspicuously. He couldn't see Juliet's face but from the worried expression of her friend he had a good idea of the weariness she must have personified.

Along with the sound of her sigh came his compulsion to do something, no matter if it meant possibly mending whatever was going on between her and Max. However painful it was for him to see them together.

* * *

James stared intently into the crystal ball, waiting to see something, anything, but seeing nothing at all. He knew he didn't have 'the gift'; he was well aware that he wasn't cut out for divination. He wasn't born with the ability to make prophetic claims, nor accurately interpret tea leaves, flames and twigs. The only reason he was in the joke of a class was because his friends had signed up for it and assured that it would be an easy class to pass with high scores. Thus far, the only beneficial aspect the subject had offered him was the opportunity to hone his bullshitting skills.

Professor Trelawney strode by, eyes large and unblinking behind her thick lenses as she gazed at the crystal balls atop each table. James got the feeling that even she couldn't see anything in them. Not that he thought she was a fraud. No, his father always told him that Trelawney was a Seer, she did have 'the gift' or whatever it was, but his father also assured him that if the old and batty professor ever predicted his near death, he had nothing to worry about.

"What do you see, child?"

James jumped as the professor's thin, bony hand closed on his shoulder, icy cold and holding a tight grip.

He sat up and leaned forward, subtly trying to get her hand off of him as he looked at the crystal ball in concentration. "Uh…I see, er…" He glanced over at Max for help but the other boy was sitting with his chin propped up on his fist, idly staring into the swirling white fog of the crystal orb. "There's a…pumpkin," he fabricated. Trelawney was nodding, urging him on. James closed his eyes as he tried to make up something else. He quickly remembered he was supposed to be gazing at the crystal and his eyes snapped open. "There's a…carriage now," he said. "And…yeah. That's' it."

He sat back and Trelawney made a pitying _tsk_ of a noise before moving on.

Max looked up in amusement. "A pumpkin and a carriage, eh?" he asked. "Was there a ball and a glass slipper as well?"

James looked confused though the objects sounded strangely familiar when put together that way.

"_Cinderella_," Max told him. "Muggle fairy-tale."

James chuckled as he nodded. Juliet had read the story to Lily—and him as well if he was honest—over the summer. Something about a maid becoming a princess. No wonder the quip almost made sense to him. Juliet.

"Hey," James said, turning to Max after making sure Trelawney was no longer interested in his activities, "how are you and Juliet doing? Haven't seen the two of you around much."

"We're fine," Max said. "Why?"

James shrugged before commenting. "Almost seemed like you were avoiding her for the last while," he said.

Max laughed and shook his head. "I'm not avoiding anyone, mate." He paused. "Why? Did she say something?"

"No." James focused back on the crystal ball, rolling the orb for a different vantage point of the unchanging fog within it. "Haven't talked to her in a while actually."

"Oh."

"But you two are still going together, aren't you?" James checked.

"Yeah," Max said, sounding a little irritated.

James glared at the table cloth, turning the crystal ball once more. "Good to hear."

* * *

"So, are you taking anyone to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Kurt asked, looking at James and Antony.

James shook his head uncomfortably and Antony shrugged.

"You're taking Juliet, right?" James asked. He realized how stupid it sounded once it left his mouth.

"Yeah," Max said obviously, "she's my girlfriend." He sounded touchy.

James knew he should have shut up. "Well, where is she now anyway?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Max said cantankerously. "Not her keeper."

James looked at Antony and Kurt questioningly, waiting for some sort of explanation as to their friend's prickly behaviour.

"I'm going up," Max said, gathering his things and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He got up and left the common room. James watched him disappear up the boys' staircase.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked, eyes flicking from the stairs back to his mates.

Kurt waved the subject off dismissively. "He's probably still feeling guilty," he said.

"Guilty?" James asked. "Guilty about what?"

Antony and Kurt shared a look. "About Olivia."

"Olivia?" James repeated.

"Yeah, the girl from his…summer camp or whatever," Kurt said. He caught James' surprised expression and his own became confused. "He didn't tell you?"

"He mentioned it," James said, relaxing his features and sitting back. He aimed to look nonchalant in hopes of getting more information. "But I wasn't really listening."

"He hooked up with that girl he dated last summer," Antony said. "They," he smirked, "did it." The waggle of his eyebrows confirmed the meaning.

"Yeah," Kurt continued. "Apparently Olivia was very…experienced."

"He had sex with her?" James asked loudly, drawing curious looks from the rest of the common room.

Kurt looked mildly amused. "Yeah," he said. "Our Maxus is all grown up."

"Who knew he had it in him?"

"What the _fuck_‽" James exploded.

First years looked over with wide eyes and James got to his feet, his hands balled into fists as he took off upstairs. He was going to kill him, he thought. He was going to effing kill him and Merlin be damned, he wasn't going to need a wand.

He could hear Antony calling after him, telling him to hold on a second and wait but he listened to none of it.

"You fricking bastard!"

"What?" Max jumped as the door to their dormitory was slammed open and James came storming in.

"Olivia! That's why you've been avoiding Juliet! You cheated on her, you bastard!"

Max sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, standing. "You heard about that," he said. "Listen, it was one time. And I feel pretty bad about it, alright?"

"No!" James yelled. "No, it's not alright! What the hell? How could you do that to her, you fucking arsehole!"

"Calm down, mate," Max said. "I'm sorry. And I'm telling you I feel bloody wretched about it."

"That doesn't matter." James felt as though his knuckles were going to split right through his skin with how tightly his hands were curled. "You have to tell her."

"You're mental!" Max said. "Come on, mate, do you want to hurt her?"

"You tell her," James said, his voice becoming deceptively calm and threateningly serious, "or I will."

"I'm not telling her."

"Yes, you are," James contradicted. "You will."

"I won't," Max said. "And you won't either. What good will it do?"

"She shouldn't be dating your scum arse," James fumed.

Max shook his head. "I knew it," he said. "She should be dating you instead then, shouldn't she?"

"No," James told him angrily. "No."

Max didn't look entirely convinced but he merely shrugged. "Look, I'll just break up with her then, okay?"

James felt the anger pulse through him, coursing in boiling waves as his thumb folded across his knuckles tightly. There was a sharp smack as his fist connected with Max's right cheek bone.

"You don't get that privilege."

* * *

James watched that evening as Max told people that it was a run into a door that earned him the blooming purple bruise under his eye.

He gave him two days.

And then two days later, when Max still hadn't said anything to her, he was fed up.

He paced outside the library doors for five minutes before going in, knowing exactly where she'd be. She needed to know, he told himself. She deserved to know. She deserved an answer and she was going to get it. Now.

"Juliet."

She looked up in confusion. "Ja—James?"

"Hi," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"Me."

James wasn't looking at her. He glanced around the library, making sure no other students were in their vicinity before he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. "Yes, you."

"Okay," she said warily. She fanned her parchment to dry the ink and then tucked it between the pages of her textbook. "What is it?" she asked.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Max cheated on you."

"What?"

He met her eyes then and felt his entire being crumble. She looked so surprised, shocked, and…_little_ as she fell back in her chair. He had been so focused on saying it, on getting the truth out there, he hadn't thought about how she would take it. How much it could upset her. What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked, swallowing and tucking her hands under her knees, completely ignoring his apology.

"Kurt and Antony," James whispered. "But Max confirmed it."

"Oh." She nodded. "Okay then. Um. Thanks."

He paused, staring at her in disbelief. "Okay then?" he repeated. "It's not okay."

"It's fine," she said. "I'll…I'll talk to him later, alright?" She stood and swept her things from the table, fitting them neatly into her bag. "Bye."

He shot out of his chair, banging his hip on the armrest in his hurry to stop her. He caught her arm and she spun around to face him. "What?" she demanded.

He couldn't stop the outburst. "What is wrong with you? He cheated on you. He lied and you're not even—"

"What?" she interrupted. "Upset? Are you disappointed, James? Was that your intent in telling me this? To upset me?" She looked up at him with those beautiful grey eyes.

His hand released her then, taken aback by her hostile tone towards him.

"I just don't understand how you can be so unbothered by this," he said. "What he did was—"

"Wrong," Juliet finished. "Dishonest. I know. But I haven't exactly been honest either, now have I?" She gave him a knowing look and he caught her meaning.

"That's different," he told her firmly. "That wasn't your fault." _I _kissed_ you_, he wanted to say, but he couldn't make the words leave his lips in fear of what would happen if he explicitly brought the incident back to life.

She took a deep breath and pulled her bag up on her shoulder. "It was my choice not to tell him. Treat others the way you wish to be treated," she said. "Karmic, isn't it?"

"Pardon?"

"It's karma," Juliet explained. As she went on, James began to see the Juliet he was familiar with again. The girl who was constantly enlightening him. "The concept that what goes around comes around," she elaborated.

He nodded. "What goes around…" He caught on to her train of thought and he shook his head. "No. Look, you didn't deserve this."

She sighed and shrugged, then turned to walk away. James dodged around the shelf and blocked her path. She was staring at her feet but he could hear the exasperation in her voice. "Would you…can you just _move_ out of the way?" Her forearm connected with his ribs as she tried to forcibly push him aside. They both knew it wasn't with nearly as much strength as she could have used.

"It's not your fault," he repeated. "He's a lying piece of shite and that isn't your fault." He held her shoulders as she continued to look anywhere but him. "Hey, look at me." His finger curled and gently knocked her chin upwards. Her eyes immediately snapped to his and he felt his heart pound with a million emotions. "You didn't deserve this," he told her. "You have a _right_ to be angry."

Juliet closed her eyes a moment, brushing her hair away from her face tiredly. She stepped out of his grip on her shoulder and dropped her bag in a seat at the nearest table. She braced herself on the back of the chair, leaning on it as she faced him. "So, do you know who it was? Or…is?" she asked.

James ran a hand through his hair as several younger students passed them, chatting and giggling in low tones so as not to disturb the librarian. "Was," he confirmed for her, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his slacks and leaning on the corner of the tall shelf filled with books. "And it was some girl over summer."

Juliet wasn't fooled by his vague response. She gave him a serious look and crossed her arms. "I don't think it's fair for _you_ to be lying to me as well now," she said. "I highly doubt Max will be willing to divulge all of the facts at this point. So, if you know the story, I'd appreciate it if you'd just come right out and tell me." She paused. "Don't think I can't handle it."

He sighed. "Did you know he dated a girl at a summer camp between fourth and fifth year?" he asked.

She shook her head and James' arms folded across his chest, mirroring her in a stance that was both very similar and very different to her own. "Well, he did. Her name was Olivia and apparently they…er, rendezvoused over the summer hols. And they…well, they…"

Juliet raised a blonde brow expectantly.

"They slept together," James phrased carefully.

"Oh," Juliet said. "I see."

* * *

"That mutt!"

Juliet popped another chocolate in her mouth. She didn't believe the situation required chocolate, not really, but Marta had been adamant and Juliet wasn't about to turn the sweets down when she saw the Honeydukes box. "Mutt?" she echoed confusedly.

"Man. Slut." Marta punctuated each word by slamming something on her bedside table. A book. An inkwell. "Mutt." Her hand.

Juliet chuckled. "Hardly a man," she said.

"Boy, then," Marta amended. "Boy slut. Butt."

Juliet set the chocolate aside as she fell back laughing on the bed, bumping her head on the headboard as she went. "Yes! Yes, he is a butt!" she giggled. "A right arse!"

Marta gasped. "Did Miss Malfoy just _swear_?" she asked. "Oh my word, we've corrupted her."

Juliet sat up and rolled her eyes. "Where in the world did you hear that anyway?" she asked. "Mutt."

Marta smirked. "My mum."

Juliet shook her head.

"So, tell me, tell me you at least hexed him," Marta begged. "_Please_ tell me you hexed him. Jinxed him. Charmed his hair green?"

"No," Juliet said. "Honestly, I'm not that juvenile. I broke up with him. He knows what he did. That's it." Her nose crinkled indecisively. "Well…I may have called him a few choice…_colourful_ words."

"Well, I am that juvenile. I could do more than that," Marta said, bouncing onto the bed next to Juliet and crawling over her to get to the chocolate. She grabbed two and then flopped back next to her friend. She ate one and chewed thoughtfully. "I could…burn his eyebrows away! Or…better yet, just one eyebrow."

"One eyebrow?" Juliet asked.

"Mhm," Marta hummed decidely. "I'd burn one eyebrow away and then watch as the boy has to choose between either shaving off the other or drawing the first one back."

"Evil," Juliet agreed. "Though I'm sure there's a potion somewhere in this castle that could solve that problem. Some hair growth salve or something."

"Don't ruin my fun." Marta pouted. "I need to get back at him somehow. Nobody crosses my friend that way and gets away with it. We hate him. We hate him, and you cannot forget that."

"Trust me. I won't forget. But you have to remember that I was planning to break up with him anyway," Juliet reminded. "It's not that much of a loss, really. Not the ideal way to break it off but oh well."

"Oh well," Marta quoted sarcastically. "Julie, you're much too sensible for all of this. Can we please just gorge ourselves on chocolate and then burn pictures of the traitor?"

Juliet laughed and reached over to her bedside table. She plucked a chocolate from the box and her lips closed around it before she pulled open the drawer and rummaged through it.

"Julie!" Marta yelped. Grabbing her friend's elbow and tugging her back on the bed, she saved Juliet from sliding right off of the bedding and onto the floor.

"Thanks." The blonde sat up and flipped through the drawer once more. She handed Marta a magical photograph. "This is the only photograph I've got of him," she told her regretfully.

Marta glared at the photo. "This will do," she said, raising her wand to it, "this will do just fine."

* * *

Juliet watched as the quidditch players flew through the air with precision and a certain amount of strange grace. She cheered as Gryffindor scored yet another goal, hearing the sound of Albus' voice just a few seats away saying, "Yeah, that's my brother!"

Juliet smiled fondly and cheered loudly along with the crowd of spectators. She tore her eyes from the dark haired chaser who'd scored the goal and instead trained her gaze on the seeker, a confused third year trying his very best to find the small and all too precious flying snitch. It was always a fun game during quidditch matches to see if she could spot the snitch along with the seeker. It was unlikely and she knew she was very poor at it, seeing as she'd only ever once managed to notice the gold winged ball before the players.

She'd always thought the seeker was underrated. The smallest player, often the youngest as well, never involved in the action, never paid much attention—not until they spotted the snitch however. Then they became the most important player there was. The entire game rested on that boy's scrawny little shoulders. The moment his hand closed around that snitch would be the moment Gryffindor won the match. And, heaven forbid, if he didn't catch the snitch, the game was over with Gryffindor's first match of the year being a pitiful loss. It was a lot of pressure for the little guy.

The Hufflepuff spectators erupted into whoops and hollers as they scored only their third goal. Gryffindors couldn't even be bothered by this as they were already ahead by a whopping seventy points.

Eric nudged Juliet and she rolled her eyes. What insane idea had they come up with now? "If we can't steal his wand, can we hide it?" he asked, making to reach forward between the students in front of them to get to Max's robe pockets.

"Absolutely not," Juliet said. She smacked his arm back down to his side.

"Oh!" Marta exclaimed. "We can charm his quills to flick ink at him!"

"_No_," Juliet told them. "No, no and no. Both of you, I'm fine. There is no need to attack the boy, alright?" Especially since she had seen Max clutching his stomach every time he laughed or moved a tad too much and noticed that the ugly bruise he'd been sporting had yet to fade away. She'd never believed the 'ran into a door' story but she now had an inkling of her own as to the cause of his recent injuries. A cause that was currently flying about the pitch with an abundant source of energy.

"You broke up with him yesterday," Eric said. "If you're not angry then we're angry on your behalf. That's what friends do. Your calm demeanour is only spurring us on."

Juliet sighed. "Plot all you want then," she said. "But don't do anything stupid."

Eric grinned at Marta. "What she _means_ is don't get caught."

Gryffindor won the match fifteen minutes and ten more rather creative punishment ideas later. A flood of red and gold rushed from the stands to the pitch and the older students began hoisting the players onto their shoulders as they praised their team. Slowly, the crowd walked off the pitch and made their way towards the castle.

Max, Kurt and Antony were at the tail end of the mass and Juliet eyed Marta and Eric suspiciously as they hung back on the pitch as well.

Suddenly, there was a shout and Juliet turned with wide eyes to see Max being chased by a discarded beater's bat. She looked to Marta and Eric for an explanation but Eric merely shrugged with a devious grin while Marta's attention was focused on the task at hand, her wand discretely concealed within her spacious robe sleeve.

"Martie!" Juliet whispered chidingly. They slipped around a tower, out of sight, while Marta leaned around to keep an eye on her target. "Stop it!" Juliet said. She couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped her.

Marta was too busy laughing with her friends to notice when Max stopped running away from the oncoming bat and decided to face it head on, wielding his own wand as his friends attempted to come to his rescue. It was because of this that the bat did not halt but continued on to collide with a very _sensitive_ part of Max.

The boy went down with a cry of pain and Juliet covered her mouth in shock.

Eric snorted. "No kids for you, Maxie."

* * *

**Author's note: okay, so, I wasn't entirely sure about this chapter and I think it may be a bit choppy as a whole but it was a plot point that needed hitting and I did try my best with it. I hope all of you will share your thoughts even if it is to say that I should scrap this chapter and try again with different ideas (which was something I had considered). Please let me know what you think.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who shared playlists ideas. I did look for all the music but not everything could be found. If you're interested in hearing what the playlist sounds like at the moment you can go google ssunshine 8tracks and I should be the second link.**

**On a side note I did use a swear I try to stay away from in writing, if anyone thinks this should affect the rating of this please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	9. Year 5 Part 2

**Year Five Part Two**

The news of Juliet breaking up with Max died down surprisingly, albeit very much thankfully, fast. The Hogsmeade weekend they had drew most of the attention away as dates were planned and rumours were spread about new couples. Juliet was more than content to be old news, and she was happy to spend the day in the village with her best friends.

The trio was sitting at breakfast when Eric pushed his empty plate aside and pulled out a scroll. "Okay, I've made a list," he announced.

Marta and Juliet turned to him. "A list of what?" they asked in unison.

"Hogsmeade's shops," Eric said. He laid the parchment on the table and the two girls looked at it. He had circled Spintwitches, Zonko's and the quill shop. "We are planning where we're going," he told them. "And we're spending the same amount of time in each shop."

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" she asked.

Eric nodded.

"We're going to spend the same amount of time in a _quill shop_ as we are in the quidditch shop?" Marta asked incredulously.

Eric sighed. "Okay, that's an exception. I've just snapped all my quills. I need new ones."

Marta scowled at the list and Juliet laughed. "Oh, humour him," she said. "This way we all get what we want. It's fair."

Marta conjured a quill and some ink and circled Gladrags and Dervish and Banges before passing the parchment and quill on to Juliet, who happily marked Tomes and Scrolls, Honeydukes and added The Three Broomsticks to the bottom of the list in larger, neater, capital letters. She went on to number the shops from one to seven with the pub in the middle. "There," she said with finality. "Happy, Eric?"

"Very," he replied.

McGonagall stood from her seat at the staff table and went to the podium, addressing the hall and dismissing the students who were permitted to leave for Hogsmeade. Juliet stood, dusted the toast crumbs from her skirt and slung her bag across her. "Come on." She looped her arm through Marta's and began to march with her friends out of the hall with the sea of students.

It wasn't her fault really. James' arm bumped hers as he made his way out through the doors, catching her attention and her eyes stayed trained on him as she noticed he was headed in the opposite the direction from everyone else. He wasn't going to the Entrance Hall.

She told Marta she'd meet them outside in just a moment and then quickly followed after him before either of her friends could ask questions.

"You know," she said loudly, "we're all going to Hogsmeade."

He turned at the sound of her voice. He would have been surprised that anyone was following him as they were all preoccupied with getting to the village, but nothing surprised him more than the fact that it was her.

For a moment, he'd wondered if maybe she was talking to someone else. But nobody else was in the corridor. He'd looked. Then again, at this point, it seemed more likely that she'd be trying to get a ghost's attention than his. She hadn't talked to him in the few days between then and when he'd told her about Max. And before that it had been months of being shut out by her. After their last conversation he'd meant to ask her how she was doing but she always seemed busy.

"There's no need to _sneak_ your way there," she continued as she walked closer, her voice dipping to a teasing whisper.

He laughed, nodded, and though he should have just continued on his way, he waited until she had come to stand right in front of him.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

James ran a hand through his hair, debating whether or not to lie. "The library," he admitted.

"Really?" She looked suspicious of him and he shrugged. Maybe he should have lied.

"Yeah," he said.

"Not going to Hogsmeade?" she asked.

He looked over his shoulder, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably before turning back to her. "No," he said. "Didn't feel like it."

She was about to ask why when she realized she already knew the answer. He had no one to go with.

Mart had pointed out the fact that he no longer hung out with his mates. He still talked to Kurt and Antony in the common room sometimes but as far as she could tell there was never intention on his part to interact with them. Marta said he and Max seemed to steer clear of each other.

She hadn't realized how true this really was.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

James nodded. "I'll…see you later," he said tentatively. She offered a small smile and nod and he turned to walk away.

"James," she said suddenly, not sure what force has possessed her.

He pivoted mid-step. "Yeah?"

Juliet paused, trying to collect the words to a coherent sentence. He waited. "Eric would probably appreciate having another bloke around," she said. "You don't want to come?"

James sighed. There were words unsaid tacked on to the end of that sentence. You don't want to come _along_? You don't want to come _with us_? She didn't say them and perhaps she wasn't even thinking them, but he heard them loud and clear. He wasn't going to be a tagalong. Did she just feel sorry for him?

He shook his head. "No, I'm good. I've got some Charms work to do anyway," he said and then he began to stride away again.

"Come on," she said.

"You don't listen as well as you used to," he commented jokingly.

She humoured him with a slight smile. "Come on," she beckoned again. "Marta and Eric are waiting and we have a schedule to keep."

"Look, I don't want to—"

"I want you to come with me," she interjected. "I didn't ask for an opinion." Feeling bold, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. She began to walk away with him. His reluctant resistance caused her loose grip on him to slip and her hand slid to clasp his as he finally allowed her to pull him towards the castle doors.

He fought to tame his stupid grin into a contained smile. It lingered even when she let go once they'd left the castle and approached Marta and Eric.

Juliet gave her friends a pointed look and while Marta caught on and wiped her confused expression to a smile Eric kept a bemused appearance. Marta nudged him sharply and James pretended he didn't notice.

"Hey, James," Marta greeted. Eric nodded to second this.

"Hey," James replied. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes!" Eric whooped.

Juliet laughed. "He means no," she said.

Marta let out a bubble of laughter as well. "No, not at all. Can we get going then?"

"Finally!" Eric pulled out the list of shops. "We should double the time at Spintwitches then. It's only fair."

"It is not!" Juliet exclaimed. "No doubling."

"Unless we double Gladrags, too," Marta said.

"No way!" Eric's hands flew up. "You never buy anything in there anyway!"

Juliet raised her eyebrows in a practised look. "And you're always buying quidditch gear," she retorted sarcastically.

"I could buy quidditch gear," he returned lamely.

James chuckled.

"Besides, we are buying things today," Marta said.

"We are?" Juliet asked.

Marta turned to her. "You said you'd help me pick out robes," she reminded. Her eyes widened as Juliet showed no signs of remembering this. "For my sixteenth birthday party. This summer? My mum's crazy party planning? You said you'd be there."

"Oh, that's right. Yes. I'm so sorry, Martie. I did know about that. We are buying robes," she agreed.

They began their walk down the path to the village as Marta and Eric commenced good-natured bickering over how long they'd take in Gladrags. Marta argued that the schedule didn't matter when she needed the robes and Eric was daring enough to counter that she didn't _need_ the robes at all, she _wanted_ them; there was a difference.

James was silent as he heard the banter going on in front of them. It was a vague sound to him as he remained incredibly aware of how close he was to Juliet. The path was relatively wide really, yet she was so close to him that if he reached out to the side just a little more than an inch or so, his hand would brush hers, hanging right by her side, and it would seem a complete accident.

He tested this theory.

She blushed, her head snapping towards him at the contact and she got out a slightly flustered apology.

He was quick to apologize as well, though even as he said the words he found himself immediately calculating how long he had to wait before he could do it again.

Juliet was still watching him then. He could feel it. This worried him. If he could feel her eyes on him, did she know he'd been watching her for the last five minutes? He'd been reminding himself to look forward every once in a while. Maybe she hadn't noticed.

He realized she was still looking at him. "Are they always like this?" he asked conversationally.

Juliet looked at Marta and Eric, still debating the schedule, and then turned to James with a secret smile. "Always," she said. "Like an old married couple." She glanced at them again. "But if you ask me," she whispered, "they'll be together before we graduate."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. He'd had suspicions.

She nodded with certainty. "Yes, but you can't tell them that. I've only noticed in the last year and I figure if I tell them now I'll ruin their chances, you know?"

"Ah," he agreed.

They walked silently a moment before she sighed. "I don't know...I don't know if I said thank you the other day when you told me..."

He waved it off. "You did."

"I don't think I meant it though," she admitted. "And I wasn't very nice to you either when you were only trying to do right thing. I'm sorry." She waited until he met her eyes. "And thank you."

He smiled at her and his hand bumped hers once more. "I'm sorry you had to hear it at all."

They looked up as they realized they had reached the village. Eric was checking the list for where they were to head first.

"Quill shop," he said, pointing in the right direction.

And off they went.

Things were going well until after they'd left Spintwitches when they headed into Gladrags. They were inching towards being there for a half hour when Eric started to get antsy. Juliet was pulling outfits for Marta and delivering them to the changing area while he and James were going through the robes, competing to see who could find the ugliest set. So far, Eric was winning.

"Come on," James said. "The _bows_. The bows win. They're atrocious."

"Would you two lower your voices please?" Juliet asked. "You're going to offend someone."

"Sorry," they whispered.

James held up the dress. "Really though," he said incredulously. She made a face.

"Julie?" Marta called.

"What do you think of orange?" she asked.

"Not for me," Marta said. "Not for majority of the population."

"Okay." Juliet held a gown over each shoulder as she marched back to the changing area. She handed them to her friend through the curtain. One dress was thrust back out to her not even a half second later.

"No." Marta's head poked out around the curtain. Her brown, shoulder-length locks framed her face as her green eyes fixed Juliet with an 'are you insane?' look. "I'm half your size Julie," she reminded. "Nothing long and flowy, okay?"

"You're not that short," Juliet contradicted.

"Are we almost done here?" Eric called.

"Not yet!" Marta shouted.

The old woman behind the register looked up from her magazine with a sour look. Juliet shushed her friends and gave the woman an apologetic glance.

"Oh!" Marta exclaimed. "I love this. How do I look?" She came out with her hands on her hips, turning her petite frame from side to side. The gown was a dusty pink, with a skirt that had organza rolled and twisted into what sort of resembled blooming roses.

"Very cute," Juliet approved.

Marta looked in the mirror with a pout. "I'm turning sixteen. I don't want to be _cute_."

"What's wrong with being—?"

Marta was already walking away, out of the changing area and into the open. "Eric!" She got his attention and then turned slowly. "James, you too. First word that comes to mind. Be honest."

"Wow." Eric exhaled in a low whistle.

"Pretty," James said sincerely.

"Thank you." Her smile was wide as she returned to Juliet. "Okay. This is it." She disappeared behind the curtain once again and emerged in her jeans and long-sleeve, the gown draped over her arm. "Perfect. We can get going."

She purchased her dress and arranged to pick it up on her way out of the village. While Marta was speaking with the woman behind the register, Juliet joined Eric and James.

"You're not looking for robes?" James asked.

She shook her head. "Shopping with Martie is hectic enough as it is. There's no need to have her shoving me into gowns as well."

James chuckled.

"I'll probably just ask my mum to take me the week before," she whispered.

"Okay," Marta said, clapping her hands together. "Let's skip Dervish and Banges. I'll get a sneakoscope some other time. Zonko's and then the Three Broomsticks?" she suggested.

The others nodded.

"Good," Juliet said. "I'm starving."

* * *

Her cheeks were sore from the incredible amount of laughing and smiling she'd been doing all day. She hadn't realized how much she missed him.

She knew it wasn't good for her to be around him this much. She knew it was only going to make things worse for her; that it was taking all of her past efforts to distance herself and throwing them out the window. She knew that.

But she told herself that it was only one day. That maybe this meant they could be almost friends again. Only friends. There was no harm in him sitting with them at dinner. There was no harm in sitting beside him. There was no harm in laughing and joking and teasing. There wasn't. It was only one day.

They went their separate ways in the common room when James went up to his dormitory, Eric went off to find and reimburse those from whom he'd borrowed and lost/snapped/mutilated quills and Marta went to shower after having gotten pumpkin juice on her shirt. Juliet stayed in the common room. She managed to snag an empty armchair by the fire and curled up with a book. She told Marta she'd be up to the dormitory later. She was sure her friend didn't mind, busy showing the other girls the gown she had purchased.

She vaguely noticed Kurt, Antony and Max arriving in the common room and going up the staircase. She distinctly saw James however as a few moments later he left through the portrait hole with his broomstick in hand. She sat up and set her book aside, looking at the time.

It wasn't past curfew yet but it soon would be. That meant he wouldn't get in trouble leaving but coming back would most certainly be an issue. She got up and went after him, hoping he'd taken the map with him. It was only one day, she told herself, and that day wasn't over yet.

She found him out on the quidditch pitch, or rather above it. He was flying in these wide, hypnotic circles, going around and around and around. She stared up at him, wrapping her arms about herself. It must have been five minutes later when she finally thought to say something.

"James?" She waved an arm and then watched as he glanced down at her. He startled his broom to a stop before beginning a descent.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, hopping off of the broom and loping over to her.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" she countered.

"Flying," he replied simply, holding up the broom.

"I saw that," she noted. "Curfew's in five minutes."

"You better get back in then," James told her with a smirk. She could see a corner of the map sticking out of his robe pocket.

"What are you doing out here?" Juliet questioned again. The air was cool as the sun had just about entirely departed for the day and the slight breeze that persisted raised goosebumps on her arms.

James dropped his broom and sat down next to it. He sighed, closed his eyes and then lay back on the pitch. His normally messy hair was about three times worse now windswept and certainly wasn't getting any better as it flatten against the grass beneath his head. She watched his chest rise with a deep breath and then ever so slowly fall.

He looked up at her and then at the spot beside him. Offering her a smile, he reached out and wrapped a hand around her ankle, pulling gently.

She sat down next to him. "James," she said. There was a stretch of silence.

"Juliet," he returned.

She debated a moment before lying down. She swept her hair to one side.

"You smell good," he commented.

She laughed. "In comparison to the quidditch pitch?" she said. "I should hope so."

"In general," he corrected. He paused thoughtfully. "Flowery?" he guessed.

"Jasmine shampoo."

He hummed in approval.

There was a quiet lull that overtook them then. It washed over the pair in a cool wave, and Juliet felt a shiver travel through her body. They lay there for what seemed like forever but was likely only several minutes. She could feel his presence beside her.

"James, you're still friends with Kurt and Antony…and Max, aren't you?" Juliet asked softly.

James laughed humourlessly. "I don't think so."

"Oh." Her expression fell to a sad frown. "Please tell me that isn't because of me."

He turned his head to look at her, her profile outlined in the dim light. She stared up at the darkening sky. "No," he said. "It's not because of you; it's because of them."

"Just because Max was a bad boyfriend, doesn't mean he's a bad friend," Juliet said. Her voice was quiet, partly accredited to the power the increasing darkness held and partly due to the tentative subject.

"An arse is an arse. A liar a liar," James said. "And it certainly doesn't help his case that he was an arse to _you_."

Juliet closed her eyes. "What about Antony and Kurt? You can't hold Max's mistakes against them."

"They have their flaws," James told her. "They…they _condoned_ his actions."

"They're boys," Juliet said with a sigh.

"That makes it okay?" James asked. He sat up and leaned over to examine her expression. "So, that's what you'd expect from me as well then? If I hadn't told you and you found out, it would have been okay because I'm a boy?"

"No," she said. "But it's different. You're my frien—" She stopped herself.

"I'm your friend?" he asked.

She swallowed and he took notice of the goosebumps adorning her flesh. He shrugged off his outer robe and draped it over her. "Yeah," she whispered, meeting his eyes.

He smiled.

"I'd…I'd expect you to tell me," Juliet continued. "But Kurt and Antony…well, Max didn't cheat on you, now did he?"

James chuckled as he leaned back onto his forearm, running his hand through his hair. "No, he didn't. Look, it's not because of what Max did, alright? Not really. It just made me…revaluate my mates. Don't go feeling sorry for me."

She slipped her arms through the sleeves of his robe and inhaled deeply. It was warm and worn just right. "No, I know you're the one...shunning them. But, well, everyone deserves a second chance, right?" she reminded.

"You're too forgiving," he said.

"I was going to break up with him," Juliet confessed. "Before you told me anything. I suppose I feel a little bad for what I almost did."

"You were?" James asked.

She nodded.

"You weren't feeling…guilty were you?"

"A bit," she said. A great understatement.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry." He rolled over onto his side and looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Juliet sighed. "I know," she told him. "You've said that."

"I mean it now," he said. "I didn't mean to…hurt you in any way. What I did was impulsive and stupid and completely my fault. I'm sorry."

"You know," Juliet started, "I think we were both confused by it." She blushed as she thought back and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She caught his sheepish smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"We can just forget it happened," she offered. "Move past it?"

"Sounds good," James agreed, laying back and crossing his hands over his chest. His smile spread to a full out grin at the prospect.

"But I don't suppose it's entirely fair, is it?" she asked. "Not really. I can't get over the fact that you stole my kiss." Her eyes widened at her own admission. She could feel her cheeks catch fire.

"Stole your kiss?" he repeated. "It…it was your first kiss then?"

Juliet nodded. "It was."

James eyes shut tight and he went over the whole scenario, still fresh in his mind as though it happened mere hours ago. Her shocked expression, the way she'd run from him, the faint sound of her crying. And he'd _known_, too. He knew that she'd probably never kissed anyone before. Hell, he'd been _hoping _she hadn't. He knew that now. "I'm an awful human being," he said.

"I'm afraid I'd have to agree," she said. There was a beat before she began to laugh, smiling up at the stars that had made their appearance in the now velvety black sky. "You're not an awful human being," she contradicted finally, her laughter softening. "Not at all."

"Oh, come on," James said. "In that moment you hated me. And I can't blame you for that."

She shook her head. "I didn't hate you. I couldn't ever hate you." She looked over to see that he had closed his eyes. "Though I will admit that I thought you a right prat then."

"Understandable."

She sat up and stared down at him. His dark eyelashes rested on the slightly pink skin of his cheeks—whether they were pink from the cold air or from emotion or both she couldn't tell—and his hair fell onto his forehead messily. She brushed the locks back and his eyes quickly blinked open.

"Do you have the time?" she asked.

His eyes remained locked on hers as he raised his wrist to eye level. They both glanced away. "Nine forty," he replied.

Juliet smiled softly. "We should probably get going soon," she said. "I'm sorry I interrupted your flying."

He shook his head just the tiniest bit. "I don't mind," he told her. "Next time I'm going to take the opportunity to give you a flying lesson though."

"Good luck with that one," she said sarcastically.

She nudged his arm. "Come on. We should get back inside."

"Mm, five more minutes," James said. "It's nice out here."

She looked down at the robe she was wearing. "You're going to catch cold," she warned, "and then I'm going to feel terrible about it."

James closed his eyes once again and relaxed. "Five minutes won't make a difference," he said. "Relax."

She leaned back and put her weight on the palms of her hands, trying to relax but finding herself unable to do so. She was feeling light and airy and utterly weightless as she sat there. It was as though those months of anxiety and angst about being around him were gone. She felt the weight of the negative emotions dissolve away and she was glad. She could do anything. No more limbo. It was just as she wanted. So, why couldn't she relax?

She counted out the five minutes in her head and in the twenty-fourth second of the third minute she didn't know what came over her. She sucked in a deep breath and sat up. "James?"

"Five minutes aren't finished yet," he murmured.

She went on. "We're going to pretend it never happened, right?"

He hummed agreement.

"Okay," she said. "Then we'll pretend this never happened as well, alright?"

His eyes opened and he sat up. "Pardon?" he asked. She was sure he'd heard her just fine.

"I'm taking it back," Juliet said.

"What?"

"My kiss."

Because it wasn't his. Not really. Not yet.

She tilted her head and leaned in, placing a hand at the back of his neck and bringing her lips to meet his. Her fingers curled in the hair at the nape of his neck as her lips melded against his. There was no doubt that it wasn't her first kiss. This was a kiss that counted.

His hands had just barely fallen into place at her waist when she pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Got what you wanted?" he asked breathlessly.

She nodded. And somehow she felt like she had.

"James," she said, standing and returning his robe to him.

"Lettie," he replied carefully.

She looked down to hide her involuntary smile. It had been months. And never had she thought she'd ever have missed that horrid, loathsome name.

"We should go inside."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! I'm really anxious to hear what you all have to say about this chapter. I hope you liked it but I feel like I may have rushed to finish it and I worry I'm blinded by my own excitement to see its true quality. Anyway. You be the judge. Also, thank you to everyone who has favourite/followed and especially reviewed this story. It's so great to hear your comments and I'm so glad for all of your feedback.**

**On a side note, it has now been my birthday for exactly ten minutes. I have completed yet another year. Feeling great and still kicking. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	10. Year 5 Part 3

**Year** **Five**** Part Three**

"So these are the kitchens," Juliet said. "Wow. You know, my mum told me about this but I never thought to come looking for them."

"That's a waste," James told her.

She nodded. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and a bite of her grilled cheese. "So, how was your day?" she asked.

"Fine," he said.

"Really?" she asked. She knew he hated it when she worried over him. She couldn't help it though. She felt awful. She knew that classes kind of sucked for James at this point. Partner work was a pain for him and when he opted to work individually it was double the work. She still felt a little responsible for the gap between him and his friends. Former friends.

"You?" he asked, spinning the conversation round and finishing the last of his sandwich.

She knew what he was doing. She did, but this time she chose to allow it. "It was good," she said. "I was talking to Professor Potts and she says that she'd like me to help her tutor in preparation for OWLs. She says I have a knack for teaching."

James grinned. "Well, she's right. You do. That's great."

"Well, it's after dinner," she told him. "You should come. I mean, if you want to."

He laughed. "I don't think Professor Potts wants me," he said.

"You're a sixth year, of course she wants you," Juliet said. "Besides, people look up to you. They'd listen if you were teaching them."

"Look up to me?" he asked.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Really?" He looked genuinely surprised at the comment. "Why?"

She laughed. "You have to be kidding. You've been on the quidditch team since first year, you're a natural at Defence Against the Dark Arts and your grades are always above an A."

"Except Charms," he interjected. "I'm scraping by with an Acceptable."

She rolled her eyes. "The point is that you are good at everything, you hardly try, and you get along with practically everyone."

He grinned. "Sounds like you're describing yourself," he commented.

Juliet shook her head. "I can't play quidditch, and...well, if you haven't noticed, besides Marta and Eric, I mostly keep to myself."

"Yes, but that's your choice," James said.

"People don't exactly line up to have a conversation with me," she pointed out.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "That's because you're scary," he told her.

Her mouth dropped open. "I'm _scary_?" she repeated. "I'm scary? Did you just say people are scared of me?"

James quickly backtracked. "Okay, no. They're...they're not scared of you. They're...intimidated, I suppose. At least, the guys are. I think the girls are jealous."

"Jealous," she echoed thoughtfully. "Of me?"

"Yes, you." At her blank look he went on. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Seen the way people look at you? Looked at your grades? Heard the way—?"

She stopped him. "Shut up," she said, pushing his arm. He laughed and grinned at her.

An elf came along and cleared their dishes.

Juliet looked at the time and sighed. "I need to get back to the common room. I promised Eric I'd read over his essay for him."

"Okay." James stood and slapped his palms on his slacks. "Let's go."

* * *

Things were going well. Juliet and James had a bit of a strange relationship. James had started talking to Antony and Kurt again at meals and whenever there was necessary partner work in potions and DADA. Beyond that, he spent the majority of his time with Juliet. Since he no longer waited around for his dorm mates to roll their arses out of bed every morning, he went to breakfast with her, Marta and Eric. Their time after dinner was spent in one of five ways: eating dessert in the kitchens, wandering the castle through passageways, hanging out in the common room, doing homework in the library or strolling the grounds. She would have felt bad for not spending as much time with Eric and Marta but it seemed that they were really enjoying being alone together. They hardly noticed she was gone.

Perhaps if she didn't have James' company she would have found herself a tad insulted.

The relationship she'd formed with James was almost like how they were before his first year at Hogwarts. Back when whenever they saw each other they were practically inseparable. When he sat beside her while she read, poking and prodding her once he finished his comic book and wanted better entertainment. When they played board games and moved the pieces around whenever the other turned their back. When they played hide and go seek for hours on end.

Now, they shared a table in the library while doing homework until James either finished his work or got bored of it, at which point he put his things away and tried to speed along her work. They played cards in the common room and James tried to sit near her, trying to cheat by catching a glimpse of her cards. They tried to play hide and go seek in the castle, and they did play for hours, but only because the castle was so unbelievably intricate that once hidden, Juliet hardly knew where she was, let alone James. It took an hour of looking before he gave up, began to worry, and used the map to find her sitting on a staircase out in the open. They'd decided hide and go seek was not suited for the castle.

Juliet was having fun.

Not that she didn't have fun with Marta and Eric; just that with James it was different. It seemed that time with him was always better, it passed too quickly and it was so incredibly effortless that while she could remember laughing and staying up with him in the common room on a Friday night, she had to think for quite a bit before she could actually remember what it was they had been talking about.

They were sitting in the common room playing a very nonsensical game of muggle chess, moving pieces around with no mind to their limitations and James was recounting something or another. "I don't know. I was up until one yesterday trying to get that water-making charm right." He took his pawn and made it hop a space forward. "Flitwick said he was going to be grading us on it today in class but it slipped his mind." He paused as he watched her. "Are you listening?" he asked.

She looked up. "Yes, yes I am," she assured. His eyes narrowed at her as she moved her knight diagonally. "You stayed up late to try and get the water-making charm right and Flitwick didn't even bother testing you on it," she recited. She decided she'd claim his rook then as punishment for his doubting her.

She processed what she had repeated. "You stayed up until one to get the water-making charm?" she asked in disbelief.

He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said. "I told you, my charms work isn't so great at the moment."

"Right," she said.

James eyed her for a moment. Something was off. "Are you alright?" he asked. He moved his queen and captured her last pawn.

She smiled. "I'm fine." It was a polite smile though.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head. His gaze was insistent and she sighed. Her hands moved from the chess board to her lap before returning to the table indecisively. Her elbow rested on the wood surface as she placed her cheek on her palm. He mirrored her with his chin on his fist. "Have you ever had one of those feelings where you just know something bad is about to happen?" He nodded. "I've had the feeling all day and I'm a little worried."

James frowned. "I'm sure it's nothing," he said. "You probably just forgot to do a reading for tomorrow or something."

She nodded, though she didn't feel quite as sure as he sounded.

"Hey," he said. "I'm sure everything's fine." He smiled and she moved her knight.

"Checkmate," she announced, laughing and curling her fingers around his king.

He chuckled and took her king as well. "Checkmate," he replied.

* * *

James hadn't seen Juliet all day. He knew her schedule. He normally saw her between classes as he headed down to the dungeons and she made her way to transfiguration. And though he didn't often sit with her at lunch, he usually saw her then as well. She had been at breakfast.

He felt pathetic for even thinking it, but he missed her. His day was getting crappier and crappier and he was all but dying to see her. Pitiful, he was aware.

He'd sat through a mind-numbing history of magic lesson and then Professor McGonagall singled him out in Transfiguration. She meant well, he was sure, when she used him as an example to demonstrate the wand work they were doing but the class sniggered and it was through clenched teeth that he said the incantation. Then he had to partner with Kurt in potions, who threw the shrewts in all at once and botched their entire cauldron. From there his mood just went downhill and everything around him began to infuriate him further.

And where was Juliet?

When she didn't show up at dinner he began to feel a terrible weight in his gut. Something was definitely wrong.

"Eric!" James called, getting the boy's attention away from his plate. Marta looked up as well. "Where's Juliet?" he asked.

Marta and Eric glanced at each other. "She was called out of class," Marta said. "She thought it was about the tutoring programme. We just assumed she was with you after classes..."

James shook his head. He stopped listening when they began to discuss where she might have gone. He searched through his bag for the map and activated it discreetly on the empty bit of bench beside him. Using his bag and body as barriers to hide the object from wandering eyes, he quickly scanned the page for her name. It couldn't be found.

He shoved the map back into his bag and looked over at the Slytherin table. He couldn't spot Caelum.

He cursed loudly as his shin connected with the bench in his effort to get out of his seat. A couple of the students around him gasped at the foul language. "Albus!" he shouted.

Professor McGonagall stood at the head table, giving him a stern look. He chose to ignore it as he saw his brother stand up a little ways down the table.

"What?" Albus asked.

James ran over to him. "Where's Caelum?" he asked.

"Eating with Slytherin tonight?" Albus guessed. He glanced over at the Slytherin table. His expression became concerned when he realized his friend wasn't there. "Professor McGonagall took him out of potions," he said. "I don't know where he is now."

James nodded. He turned to head back to his seat when his brother caught his sleeve. "Well, you always seem to know where people are," he said expectantly. "Where is he?"

James swallowed thickly. "I don't know."

He turned and saw that Professor McGonagall had not yet sat down. Upon him meeting her eyes, she pointed at the spot in front of her. She straightened her spectacles and waited for him to come where she had indicated.

James felt the eyes of everyone in the hall on him as he walked towards the professor. He broke into a lope halfway there. "Sorry, Professor," he said.

McGonagall took a deep breath and her pursed lips softened as she shook her head. "Finish your dinner, Mister Potter. I'll see you in my office afterwards."

"Yes, Professor."

He wasn't hungry anymore.

He waited for dinner to be over, telling Marta and Eric that Juliet was fine and that he did know where she was. Lies, but he told them he'd talk to them later as well. He hoped he'd figure out the truth by then.

McGonagall couldn't possibly be punishing him so severely that he had to report to her office. Not for swearing. Not when it wasn't even directed at anyone. Surely she was going to give him an answer. She had to know where her students were.

He was at her office before she was, waiting in front of the gargoyle expectantly. "Where are Juliet and Cae—" he began.

"Come inside, Mister Potter," McGonagall said. She gave her password and the gargoyle began to turn, revealing a staircase.

James followed her as she ascended it.

"Take a seat," she instructed.

He sat, his knee bouncing impatiently and his fingers drumming against his still thigh. "Well?" he asked.

"This afternoon, we got notice from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy that Estelle Patterson had passed away."

James froze, his limbs and their anxious fidgeting ceased. "Estelle Patt...Stelly..." he whispered.

"Both Caelum and Juliet were given the option to return home until after the funeral," McGonagall continued. "They left via portkey late this afternoon."

James closed his eyes. Estelle was gone.

McGonagall was still talking, sitting behind her large desk, hands folded and back straight. Her expression was soft and sympathetic as she looked at him but it didn't provide him much comfort.

He had never been very close the woman. He had known her for as long as he could remember and from what he knew, she had been caring for Juliet since just after she was born. He supposed the closest relationship he had alike to the one they shared was with his grandmother. He couldn't imagine losing her. Estelle was practically Juliet's second mother.

His heart broke for her.

McGonagall had finished speaking. "Anything I can do, Mister Potter?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Actually," he said, "do you know when the funeral is?"

"This Friday," McGonagall replied.

James nodded. "Friday," he repeated. "Okay. Thank you, professor."

"I'm very sorry, Mister Potter."

He nodded once more and then stood. He might have thanked her again, he wasn't sure, his attention was elsewhere. He turned and left the office.

He found his brother in the common room, sitting with a couple of other second years. He pulled him aside and went up to the dormitories.

Albus wasted no time in asking if James had found where Caelum and Juliet were.

James delivered the news as gently as he could, knowing it was likely to upset Albus more than it had him. James was upset, but he knew he dealt with things differently. Albus had known Estelle better, spent more time with her, been around her more when she watched him and Caelum. That, and Albus was always known as the more sensitive of the Potter kids.

Albus cried and wrapped his arms around James. They were quiet tears, not like the bawling he did at home with their mum when he injured himself. Albus released his hold and wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of his robe. "What happened?" he asked.

James sighed. "I don't know, Al. I'm going to write Mum and Dad. I'll let you know if I hear anything, okay?"

He made good on that promise. He thought about writing Juliet as well, but he wasn't sure if he could offer anything appropriate to how she was feeling. He was terrified of saying the wrong thing.

The next morning his mum had written him back and he was able to relay the gist of the letter to Albus. Estelle had come down with the flu, but mistaken it as a cold. It went untreated for a while before Hermione took her to St. Mungos. Estelle seemed to be doing better until she relapsed and fell ill with pneumonia. She passed away in her sleep days later. James and Albus would be given a portkey and excused from Friday's classes to attend the funeral. They, along with Juliet and Caelum, would return to Hogwarts for Sunday evening.

James told Marta and Eric a vaguer version of all of this, assuring them that Juliet was fine. Besides them, he didn't bother informing anyone else. He got through the rest of the week at a slow pace and packed his necessities Thursday night. He and Albus left Friday morning.

* * *

The funeral was painful. It was held in a cemetery in an area with which James was unfamiliar and when Lily asked their dad where they were, he said it was where Estelle had grown up.

The funeral took place outside, with everyone sitting in a wide semi-circle about the casket, a few others standing behind the chairs. People were speaking in low tones, if not whispering. Women were carrying handkerchiefs and everyone was dressed in black. He himself was wearing black slacks, a black dress shirt and black robe. He had tried to tame his hair but the best he could get it was combed down, parted stupidly, and with a cowlick in the back. He took a seat with Lily on his lap, Albus beside him, with his mum and dad on his other side. Lily was quiet throughout the ceremony, her mouth set in a small frown as her eyes followed the blonde girl near the casket. James closed his sister's hands in his own when she began to fiddle with the layers of her dress.

"Why does everyone have to wear black?" she whispered.

"To show they're in mourning. To express their grief because the person died," he whispered back.

"Oh," Lily said. "What's Julie doing?" She squirmed to try and see for herself and James pulled her to sit still.

"She's putting flowers with the casket," he told her.

"Why are they white?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," James admitted.

"Is Juliet going to be okay?" Lily was watching as Juliet turned from the casket.

"She will be," James assured.

She was crying. Crying while her father spoke, sobbing while her godfather, Blaise, allowed her his arm to hold tight to. Her body shook and her grey eyes were red rimmed and blinking purposefully, perpetually welled with tears, but her cheeks remained dry. From the looks of it, she hadn't any tears left.

She was wearing a black dress, with long lace sleeves and black ribbon tying her hair back. Her skin was pale, as always, but it looked duller somehow. She'd lost her light about her.

She got up to speak. She shared fond memories of her nanny and spoke on behalf of both her and Caelum. Her voice was hoarse as she retold stories and described the relationship she'd had with Estelle.

It was a beautiful speech.

James was able to recognize his own family at the gathering but there were many unfamiliar faces as well. Judging by their elderly appearances, he assumed they had been friends of Estelle's. When the eulogies were finished, Juliet went up to the casket and closed it carefully. Suddenly her tears were as wet as ever. The wooden box clicked closed and her mother took her hand and walked with her to stand aside. They watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground and then the people began to disapparate.

James saw Draco take Caelum and Hermione take Juliet and side-along apparate to their home. People were going to pay their respects and eat a late lunch there. James joined his mother and Lily and held on while she apparated them to the Malfoys.

He found her easily. It was catching up to her that was the problem. Every two steps she was being stopped by someone offering condolences and as she moved she seemed to be hurrying along. It was as though she was trying to run away.

He gave up on trying to follow after her and instead went out the front door. He jogged around the house and lifted himself over the wooden fence at the side. Standing in the backyard, he let out a sigh. He heard the back door open and he went around the porch and up the two steps.

Juliet jumped.

"Hi," James said sheepishly. He ran a hand through his hair, then swore internally as he remembered his efforts to comb it.

"Hi," she returned with a weak smile. She sat down on the cushioned porch swing. "Lunch is being served inside."

He nodded and paused. "Do you want me to leave you—?"

She shook her head and he took it as an invitation to take the space next to her. "I'm sorry for—"

"Thanks," she interrupted. She bent and began to undo the small buckles on her heels. She took the shoes off and set them aside. Humming softly to herself, she started tugging at the ribbon that held her hair in place. The bow came loose but the fabric was knotted around her hair and as she pulled to slide it off of her hair it would not obey. Her humming abruptly stopped as she let out a cry of frustration.

"Here," James offered quickly, "do you want me to try?"

She turned for him silently. His fingers began to work at the knot, careful not to pull her hair. "Is Caelum inside?" she asked. "Is he okay?"

James' fingers fumbled with the tie. "He's fine. He's with your dad." He gently eased the ribbon loose and removed it before handing it to her.

She thanked him softly and folded it in her fist. James noted how the corners of her mouth turned down and the dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that," she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

Juliet placed the ribbon beside her and reached over, taking his face in her hands. She straightened his head as though fixing him for a portrait and then touched the pads of three fingers between his eyebrows. She spread her fingertips to smooth away the contributing factor to his sympathetic expression there. Those same fingertips then moved to his lips. His frown had dissolved.

"Like this." She imitated his previous expression. Tilted head, concerned eyes, pitying frown.

He blushed. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't even realize."

"No one does," she told him. Her eyes began to fill with tears yet again and she pressed the heels of her hands to her eye sockets. Her elbows rested on her knees as she inhaled shakily. "I'm sorry. I just...Merlin. I feel like crying. _All_ the time. It never," her throat locked and she bit her lip, "it_ never stops_."

He hesitantly placed a hand on her back. "Cry all you want," he said quietly, "if it helps." His hand stroked down her hair, his fingers curling through the locks so they slid silkily between his fingers.

"I don't know what to do with myself," she whispered in a way he'd never heard her before. "I don't know how to deal with this. I should have been home." She cried harder as she repeated it again and again. It felt good to finally say it out loud. "I should have been home. I should have been home."

"Oh, Lettie."

She sat up and turned into his chest. He froze a moment before his arms slowly came around her, one arm around her back and the other staying where it was in her hair, holding her right where she was. He shifted closer.

If she stopped to think about it, if she was of clear mind, she might have had the grace to be embarrassed that she was getting his shirt wet with her tears and wrinkled from her hands' grip. As it was, she was neither of those things and so she sighed into his embrace and stayed there until she regained control of her breathing. Control your breathing, control yourself, she reminded.

She sniffled and pulled away from him before curling up on the swing, focusing on inhaling and exhaling at a steady and even pace. Her head came to rest on his thigh and her hand slipped under her cheek, the back of it quickly wetting with her tears.

He stilled but said nothing. Actively ignoring the fact that her head was in his lap and her fingers were curled against the inside of his thigh, he played with her hair and listened to the wind blow lightly through the trees. He managed his way out of his robe without disrupting her and tried his best to cover her with it.

It was moments later when Lily came through the back door. "There you—"

James quickly shushed her.

She crept over and looked down at Juliet. "Is she asleep?" she asked.

James shrugged. "Listen," he said, "go inside and find Hermione. Let her know where Juliet is, okay?"

Lily nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "Mum wants to know if you've eaten."

"I'll eat later," he told her.

Lily disappeared inside the house.

A couple of minutes later Draco came outside. James cursed his lack of forethought to specify to Lily to only get Hermione and not to get Draco. He wasn't sure what it was about the man, he had all the same features as the girl who lay across him right then, but something about the way her father looked at him, well frankly, it scared him out of his wits.

"She, er, fell asleep," James said.

"I see that," Draco said flatly, crossing his arms.

James cleared his throat uncomfortably and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the back door open once more and Hermione joined her husband.

She looked at her daughter, eyes widening in surprise. "She's asleep," she observed.

James nodded, he could feel his face flushing and yet Juliet slept on unaware. Hermione smiled and nudged her husband. "James, why don't you go in and eat," she suggested. "I'll take your place."

"Okay," James agreed, avoiding Draco's stare all the while. He went to stand, lifting the girl's head, when she bolted upright and rubbed at her eyes. "Sorry!" he apologized.

"It's okay," she said blearily. "Where are you—?" She noticed her parents. "What's going on?" she asked.

James took his robe from her and smiled. "Nothing," he told her. "Just going inside to eat."

Juliet stood and collected her shoes. "Okay. I'll join you."

Her parents shared a look. Juliet slipped around them while staring at her bare feet. She didn't look back for James but hoped he was right behind her, tucking her hair behind her ear and licking her dry lips.

James went to follow her but Hermione stopped him. "We haven't been able to get her to eat a full meal all week," she said. "If it's—"

James shook his head. "No worries," he said. "I'll try my best."

Juliet stood waiting for James at the door. She wasn't sure how long she had slept but she knew that despite the tight feeling of her skin from her tears, that was the best she had felt waking up since she had found out. For a moment, things weren't so bad.

She stepped into the house and saw the sea of black clothing. She remembered the picture set on the table near front. She felt the world press in on her once more. She felt the weight of a hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Come on." James steered her into the dining room.

He handed her a plate and she looked around at all of the people. He began serving himself and then turning and offering her a serving as well. She nodded without thought, still glancing around as more and more sympathetic gazes fell on her. Soon he had filled both his own and her plate and he was grabbing cutlery for the both of them.

She looked up at him. "Do you mind if we eat upstairs?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Whatever you'd like."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi all! Okay, first off I cannot believe we've passed 150 reviews. I cannot thank you guys enough. You're all incredible. I hope none of you hate me for this chapter. Things are getting a bit bumpier. Okay, anyone who want to check out the Lettie playlist and hasn't already can google ssunshine 8tracks and click the second link. Not too hard from there I think. I wrote this on my phone so I apologize for any errors. Thank you all so much for your support again! Please review! **

**Oh! Trivia for anyone who read When in Doubt: who was the first character to call Juliet 'Lettie'? **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	11. Year 5 Part 4

**Year Five Part Four**

Juliet signed her name on the parchment and titled her essay. The ink blobbed messily, smudging and rubbing off against her hand. She sighed and rolled the scroll, placing it in her bag to hand in the next day. Marta glanced over at her from her place in the armchair by the fire. The common room was mostly empty of students as the majority of them had either left for lunch or were out and about in the castle, enjoying the last bit of their weekend.

Eric let out a bored sigh, falling back on the couch and stretching himself across it lazily.

"Do you want to go for lunch?" Marta asked.

Eric nodded eagerly while Juliet shook her head. "I'm alright. You and Eric and go ahead." Without another word she stood and retreated up the girls' staircase.

They watched her disappearing back. "She's like...a shell of herself," Marta whispered.

Eric couldn't refute that. He sat up and looked at the space their friend had just vacated. "Have you talked to her?" he asked.

"I've tried," Marta told him. "She shuts down. She doesn't want to talk about it. James says—"

"What do I say?"

They turned to see James behind them, having just entered the common room from quidditch practice. He was sweaty, broom in hand and cheeks reddened. He leaned on his forearms, bracing himself on the back of the couch as he waited for an answer.

Marta sighed. "We were saying how Juliet is...well...a husk of herself."

"She's coping," James said.

Marta nodded. "I know, but—"

"But nothing," James interrupted. "Look, I know you're concerned, but she's still in there. She's just dealing with it."

"My grandfather died when I was ten," Eric said. "I mean, I was really sad, I know it's not easy—"

James shook his head and walked around the couch. He sat down on the floor in front of it and looked up at them. "It's hard losing anyone," he said. "Estelle was like Juliet's...second mum. She's been with her since birth and she helped raise her. Then suddenly she's gone. She wasn't ready to let her go."

Marta and Eric both looked down, slightly abashed. "I'm worried is all," Marta said. "I don't know that she's handling this healthily. It's been a month, hasn't it?"

James pulled a hand through his hair. "Yeah," he confirmed. He sucked in a deep breath and looked over at the girls' staircase as though he expected to see her there. "Look," he said, "we make sure she's taking care of herself, we try to take her mind off of it, we're just...there for her, alright? She's going to be fine."

"What if that's all she is?" Marta asked. "Fine? What if—?"

"She's still Juliet," James said firmly.

* * *

Sleep had become something of a luxury for Juliet. Unattainable on most nights and restless when finally achieved. Usually after a bout of tears. In consideration for her fellow dorm mates, she had placed a strong silencing charm around her bed. Marta hadn't mentioned it but it was noted.

Days were long and mundane and trying. She was going through the motions. Every day, every minute, fell into a place of routine for her. No thought, no heart, no attention was given to anything she did anymore. Not really.

Night was both better and awful. Bitter. It was a reprieve from her friends, though she hated to think it. It gave her an excuse to get away from their attempts at lighthearted conversation of mindless subjects. It allowed them time to forget about her a bit. To get away from her burdening sullenness. She was beginning to think her friends were gradually giving up on her.

She was glad. They didn't deserve to be held in the same grieving grip that had her.

The problem with night, she had come to realize, was that it was quiet, and dark, and inactive. The perfect conditions for thoughts. Troubling thoughts. Big thoughts. Miniscule, worrisome thoughts. It was at night that she stayed up, lying awake and overthinking.

She gave herself headaches trying to remember. Honey and lemon. With a touch of lavender. The way she called her darling. The soft sound of her humming.

Juliet couldn't remember what her last words were. It was probably something along the lines of goodbye, I'll miss you, I love you, feel better but she couldn't quite remember exactly. What she did remember were the last words Estelle told her the night before she left for King's Cross. Right after sending her to bed. "You've nothing to worry about," she'd said. "You're going to be great."

Juliet no longer believed the words. She didn't know when she'd even feel okay again let alone great. She was never going to see Stelly again. Never. There was nothing she could do to change that. And though she had been angry and resentful at the world, she had accepted it.

And yet, night after night, she continued to cry herself to exhaustion.

* * *

It seemed like mere days before the air turned frigid, the wind fast like a whip and biting. The grounds were bare of snow but Christmas was fast approaching as students packed their things to go home for the holidays.

Juliet was one of them.

They arrived at the train station by late afternoon. Both her parents and the Potters were there to greet her, Caelum, James and Albus as they stepped off of the train. She said a brief hello to the Potters and returned Lily's sweet smile before going straight to her mum and dad.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" Her mum wrapped her in a hug as her father ruffled Caelum's hair. They swapped and then her dad was kissing the top of her head and her mum was squeezing Caelum tight.

"Fine," they replied in unison.

Draco looked to Hermione and she shook her head. They headed home.

Juliet thanked her dad for taking her trunk inside and hung her coat in the front closet, leaving her shoes on the mat. She went straight upstairs, purposefully staring at the painting that hung on the wall across from the now empty room beside her own. She changed into her pyjamas, threw on a thick jumper and then charged her way back downstairs.

"What are we doing for dinner?" she asked, folding herself up on the couch and closing her eyes. She could hear Caelum asking their dad to go flying somewhere distant. She could hear the responding chuckle and positive reply.

She repeated her question to the house.

"What do you feel like?"

She felt the couch sink under her legs as her mum sat down. "Anything," she answered. Her mum began stroking her hair, combing her fingers through the platinum locks, away from her face.

Juliet sighed and the smallest of smiles lifted her lips. Her mum's fingertips started their path through her hair once again. And again. Something so familiar and calming to her, an action she and Caelum had thoroughly enjoyed since they were young, waking up from nightmares and worrying over the potential monsters in their closets. It was her mum's own version of hypnotism. She used it on her dad, too. Stressful work days, insomnia, headaches, meltdowns, overwhelming feelings, her mum could cure them all with that touch.

"How does lasagna sound?"

"Garlic bread?" Juliet asked.

"And salad," her mum added.

"Mm. Delicious," Juliet murmured.

"Okay," Hermione said. "I'm going to get that started, alright?" Her hand left her daughter's hair and she patted her knee.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll just..."

"Take a nap, sweetheart," her mum finished. "I'll call you when it's ready."

Juliet felt her stand from the couch and heard her footsteps as she walked away to the kitchen. She could hear her dad and mum starting dinner, the sounds of drawers being opened and the pantry door shutting closed. She curled towards the back of the couch and hugged a throw pillow close to her chest. Taking a bit of peace in the fact that she was home, that her mum and dad were only a shout away, taking a bit of comfort in being surrounded by true understanding. She fell asleep.

* * *

"Julie?" Caelum knocked softly on the open door and she rolled over to face him, already awake. "Happy Christmas. Waffles are ready," he said. "Mum says we can open our presents here before we leave for the Burrow."

"Okay." Juliet waited for him to leave and then got out of bed. She pulled on her dressing robe, blindly shoving her feet into slippers. She took her hair out of the plait that had fallen apart overnight and then scrubbed her teeth.

They did what they did every Christmas. They put the Christmas record on. They ate waffles. Caelum drowned his in syrup and she cut hers into the neat squares the iron had provided. She filled each pocket with a dot of syrup. She drank a glass of warm milk. Her mum had to take the whipped cream off the table once Caelum had buried his second waffle under it. Her dad cleared the dishes. Caelum and Juliet were allowed to go into the living room and open their stockings while they waited on their parents for the wrapped presents. Then they sat down and took turns opening presents and thanking each other, exchanging hugs and excited smiles.

Her parents had bought her a charmed camera, clothes, and a new school bag. Caelum had gotten her a memory quill; a handy thing, it could duplicate anything it had already written in a snap.

When they had finished, Hermione vanished the wrappings and looked to Draco in question. He nodded and she told the kids to wait just a moment. With a sigh, she stood, pulled her hair back, and went upstairs. When she came back she had a small chest with her.

She opened the mahogany box and withdrew a small, velvet drawstring bag. "This is from Stelly," Hermione said, handing the black bag to Juliet with a faint smile. "And this one's for you." She gave Caelum a blue velvet box.

"From...her will?" Juliet asked. Her parents nodded and she gently pulled the bag open. In it she found a gold chain with a heart pendant. A locket. She managed to open it but there was no picture enclosed.

"That was hers," Draco told her. "And that," Juliet saw that Caelum had been given a gold pocket watch, "was her husband's."

Juliet turned the locket over in her hand and realized the back was inscribed. "With love," she whispered. Her gaze turned skyward as her smile became watery. She laughed ruefully at herself. Here we go, she thought. Oh, Stelly.

She handed the locket to her mum and lifted her hair. "Help, please," she requested, brushing at her eyes with her free hand.

The necklace lay cool against her skin as she slipped into her robe, close to her chest.

Her parents asked them to take their presents upstairs and get themselves ready to go to the Burrow. They'd leave in the next half hour.

Juliet gathered her things and did as she was asked. She sat down on her bed. Taking a deep breath, she closed her hand tightly around the locket, ensuring it was really there.

For once, there were no tears.

She strode to her closet and began going through her things for something to wear. She took out a a pair of grey fitted jeans and her oversized Christmas jumper, a monstrosity of green, red and white. She dressed and tied her hair up in a ponytail, securing it with white ribbon. Adding a touch of makeup for the pictures she was certain would be taken, and slinging her new camera around her neck, she decided she was ready.

The Burrow was loud. Loud, warm, and filled with the scent of things cooking. The younger children were upstairs, running around and keeping themselves entertained with their new toys since they had just finished opening presents. The adults were in the living room, enjoying nutmeg, wine and various conversation while Juliet, Caelum, Albus, James and Lily sat in the kitchen. Dinner wasn't for another three hours at least, but they were munching on chocolates, biscuits and popcorn. Lily was bouncing in her seat from the sugar but without any adults around, no one stopped her from consuming the treats.

Caelum and Albus were tossing popcorn at each other and trying to catch the pieces in their mouths. They weren't having much luck. James was heckling them and adding a good amount of commentary to the little game.

"And Albus misses the kernel yet again! He's yet to score a single point ladies and gentlemen. Pathetic, at best." Albus shoved James sideways, laughing all the while as Caelum threw more popcorn his way.

Juliet watched on with little interest, eyeing the pieces they dropped with a disapproving look. She considered going to join the adults and take part in whatever engrossing discussion they were having. She stayed put.

James caught sight of her bored expression and sidled over in his chair. "Happy Christmas, Lettie," he wished her. He gave her a wide grin though it seemed tentative as he waited for a response from her.

She smiled back slightly and shook her head. "Don't call me that." She let out a soft laugh.

He hopped up. "You want a butterbeer?" he asked. "I'm getting a butterbeer."

Juliet nodded. "Yes, please."

He loped into the kitchen and swiped two mugs from the cupboard. He shot her a smile as he poured from the warmed pitcher into the cups. He blushed as he distractedly spilt a bit of the sweet beverage. She raised her eyebrows in a silent, 'nice one'.

He chuckled and brought the mugs over, sliding it to her.

"Thanks," she said. She raised her cup towards him. "Cheers?" she offered.

He grinned, and nodded at her camera. "Capture the moment?" he asked.

She took it from around her neck and laughed, holding it an arm's length away, poised to snap a photo of the two of them. "I haven't quite gotten the hang of this yet," she admitted, referring to the way she was holding the camera.

He shrugged and leaned in with his mug.

"Happy Christmas," she said. The camera clicked and flashed as their cups clinked and they grinned at the lens. "Cheers!"

The camera shot out a picture and James plucked it from the slot. He looked at the grey square in confusion. She took it from him and placed it on the table. "Give it a minute to develop," she told him.

He watched it attentively until the beginnings of the photo began to appear.

It showed from the tops of her eyebrows to the top inch of her mug and from only the bridge of James' nose and downwards as he bent to wrap an arm around the back of her chair. "Oh," she laughed, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "Decapitate me, why don't you?"

She blushed. "I told you I didn't know what I was doing."

He pocketed the photo and she raised an eyebrow. "Evidence for the aurors," he explained.

She raised the camera once again. "Can I take another go?" she asked.

"Sure," James said. "Come here, Lily."

His sister happily crawled over the chair between them to sit on his knee and beam at the camera. He glanced at her expression and then pulled a face.

Juliet snapped a picture of that and then another of the charming smile he transitioned to a second later.

James took a swig of his butterbeer and scooped the popcorn bowl away from Albus and Caelum. He grabbed a handful and said nothing when they nicked the bowl back from him.

Both Juliet and Lily declined when he offered them some, Lily instead stretching across the table to take yet another chocolate. Juliet and James shared a look at the little girl's umpteenth sweet.

"Seven?" James asked.

Juliet shook her head. "Nine," she corrected. "I've been keeping count."

James sighed. "She's going to crash from all the sugar, isn't she?"

"Yep," Juliet agreed.

"Lils," James said. She looked up at him, a trace of chocolate at the corner of her mouth. "No more chocolate," he said firmly.

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Lily," James warned.

"You're not Mum, you can't tell me how many—" she protested, her red hair swinging as she shook her head.

"You're right," James said. "Shall I tell her how many you've had already then?"

Lily scowled and said nothing as James placed the lid on the box she'd been plucking from. His eyes flicked upwards in mock exasperation.

Juliet took over and showed Lily the fully developed pictures. James chuckled as he watched himself make the same face over and over and over again. Lily forgot about the chocolates, giggling as she made fun of her big brother.

Juliet swept aside the other photo where both siblings wore wide smiles. "I'm keeping this one," she said. "That one is all yours."

James handed the second picture to Lily who took off to show her parents. James gestured at the camera. "Mind if I give it a shot?" he asked.

She considered for a second before passing the gadget over. "You have to wear the strap though," she told him. "Press that button and look through here." She showed him the necessary features before telling Caelum and Albus to smile. They obliged and James snapped the photo.

"You, too," he instructed, turning the lens on her right after.

She smiled slightly and he frowned. "A little love for the camera, please," he requested.

Juliet glared at him and then blew a sarcastic kiss his way, laughing as she realized he'd captured it all.

"Mine," he said, taking the photo before it had even developed. She hadn't even the chance to reach for it.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. He held the photo away from her as she stretched across him to get it.

"You have that one," he told her, nodding at the photograph of him and Lily. "This one's mine."

"My camera, my pictures," Juliet said.

"Oh, come on, Lettie," James cajoled. "Don't tell me you're so vain that you need a picture of yourself."

Her mouth opened and closed twice before her lips pursed and she crossed her arms. "That's not fair," she said.

He shrugged, watched the fully developed picture with a grin, said, "Life's not fair," and pocketed it.

She hit his arm playfully and picked up her butterbeer. Angling herself away from him, she took a long sip, pretending her annoyance was much stronger than it truly was. She secretly smiled to herself. There was something strangely satisfying in the fact that he'd wanted to keep the photograph.

"So, guess what I got for Christmas," James said lowly, speaking directly over her shoulder. His breath tickled over the shell of her ear and she shivered.

There was a pause and she realized he was waiting for a reply. "Um...what?" she asked.

"New broomstick," James told her.

"That's...great," Juliet said. "Bet you'll put it to good use next year. I've heard you're a shoo-in for quidditch captain." It was true. Everyone in Gryffindor, and likely the other houses as well, knew that the position was practically already taken. It was about time as well. It would be his last year.

James smiled. "Thanks," he said. "But that's not the point."

She sighed mockingly. "Then what is the point?" she humoured.

"The point," he began, "is that now, I've got two broomsticks. Do you know what that means?"

She turned to look at him. "No, James. What does that mean?"

"Means I can teach you how to fly." He smirked at her.

"No way," she said. "Not today, you aren't." She began to rethink the whole idea.

He shook his head at her and chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "Not today. You think I could get you outside and flying today? Your father would kill me."

Juliet laughed. "What's your bright idea then? My dad won't be happy regardless."

James shrugged, wondering if Juliet knew just how truly intimidating he thought Draco was. "I'll figure something out."

"You know, I think I've decided that I'm not really interested in flying. Not really. Passing fancy, you know?" Juliet said. She could feel herself beginning to ramble as the words tumbled from her mouth "I don't want to learn anymore. When am I ever going to need to know how to fly anyway, right? Muggles don't fly and they're perfectly fine. They've got aeroplanes."

James gave her a serious look. "Don't wimp out on me now, Lettie."

"Don't," she batted his arm, "call me that."

"Alright, alright," he said. He drank the rest of his butterbeer and placed the mug down heavily on the table top. "Feel like playing some Exploding Snap?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed, glad for the change in subject. "Do you have a deck?"

"Al?" He got his brother's attention. "Did you bring the Exploding Snap deck?" he asked.

Albus nodded and went to fetch it for them under the condition that he and Caelum got to play as well.

Time passed rapidly after that. They played for hours, jumping as cards exploded and yelling madness at each other when they lost. They were having a wonderful time.

Juliet couldn't help but notice each time James' arm bumped hers or he moved in a little closer towards her to reach the cards. His foot must have bumped hers at least four times before he stopped apologizing. She pulled her legs onto her chair and sat cross-legged then, hesitantly resting her knee on his thigh. A moment later she allowed herself to relax and continue on with the game, remaining hyper aware of each bit of contact they had.

It was two games later when Lily came running into the kitchen. "Dinner time!" she announced.

Everyone flooded into the kitchen then as Lily helped Mrs. Wesley take the roast from the oven and set the potatoes on the table. They cleared the card game away and jumped up to help get dinner on the table.

Only minutes later was everyone seated somewhere in the vicinity of the table while Mrs. Weasley counted blessings on behalf of everyone.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together. "Happy Christmas everyone! Tuck in!"

* * *

The New Year came in a flash and before she knew it, Juliet was packing her things and getting ready to head back to Hogwarts. Her feelings about going back to school were indecipherable to even herself. While she always had a mix of emotions as she left home yet again to return to the castle, this time was different. She never felt so worried to leave as she did then, except maybe when she was eleven and it was to be her first time away from home for such a long period of time. A part of her wanted to stay, to refuse to leave once again, yet another part yearned to return, to see her friends and the professors and go back to what she knew as the normality.

She felt a little bad for the way she had been when her friends had last seen her. She knew there was no blame to be taken in any of it but still. She hadn't written to Marta and Eric over the hols as she usually did and when they had exchanged presents before they left, she really hadn't much spirit for it.

She held tight to her parents as she said goodbye to them on the platform, fighting tears she couldn't make sense of. Caelum didn't make fun of her. He merely said his own farewell and then went off with Albus and a couple of Slytherins to find a compartment.

She rolled her eyes, thanking him nonetheless, when James took both his own and her trunk onto the train. She couldn't help but notice the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he lifted the luggage, well defined and strong beneath his fitted green zip-up. She found herself grateful that he'd shed his outer robe upon arriving on the platform.

There was no question about it when they found an empty compartment. He put both of their trunks on the rack and they sat down together.

James turned to face her, bending one leg on the seat and running a hand through his hair. "Glad to be going back?" he asked.

"A little. Yeah," she said. She smiled, knowing it was true. She was finally feeling like herself again.

He grinned back at her. "Good," he said.

"I'll be glad to see Marta and Eric," Juliet continued. "I feel as though I haven't been around much."

James shook his head at her.

"No," she said before he could contradict. "I know I've been a bit of a...phantom-Juliet lately."

"It's been a rough time." James looked hesitant, as though worried he might say the wrong thing. His mouth opened once more but he closed it a half second later.

Juliet bit her lip. "I've been meaning to thank you," she told him. "Properly. You've been an amazing friend to me through all of this. I don't think you know how much it's meant to me."

James lifted one shoulder, the corner of his mouth pulling up as well. "What are friends for?"

She laughed at the corny sentimentality of the line. "Thank you, James," she said.

"It was nothing, Lettie." He paused. "Whatever it was."

"I'd hug you," she said, choosing to ignore the nickname, "but it'd be awfully uncomfortable given that we're sitting."

He was on his feet with arms wide open in the blink of an eye, grinning at her. "Readily available for all hugging purposes," he announced.

She gave him an odd look, getting to her feet. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his arms encircle her as well, all joking gone. Her cheeks heated with a blush and she realized she was holding on to him for what may have been a tad too long.

She let go abruptly and stepped back. James was staring at the trunks. "So, you'll meet me on the pitch tonight, won't you?" he asked.

She nodded and then froze when she finally processed just what she was agreeing to. "The quidditch pitch?"

"Sure," he said. "What other pitch can you think of?"

"No flying." Juliet put her foot down, both literally and figuratively. "Besides, it's freezing outside."

"But there's no snow," James said cheerily. "And there's always warming charms. I can lend you some robes to put over your own."

"And this all sounds like a good idea to you?" Juliet asked incredulously.

James nodded. "We'll leave the common room at seven, alright?"

Before she could say, 'No, not alright,' Eric and Marta came bursting into the compartment.

"Hi, Julie," Marta said, giving her a smile. "Hi, James."

"Martie!" Juliet exclaimed. "Eric!" She threw her arms around each of them in turn and returned Marta's smile twofold. "How was your hols?"

She watched Marta and Eric share a look before sitting down. "Great," they said. "We missed you."

* * *

She had no idea what she was doing. How he had managed to get her out of the common room and onto the pitch remained a mystery to her. But there she was, bundled up in her robes with a warming charm for good measure, standing on the quidditch pitch as James handed her his old broomstick. She accepted it carefully.

"Relax," he said. "It's a broomstick, not a hippogriff."

"Ha ha," she laughed dryly, bringing the broom closer to her and sticking out her tongue.

"Okay," he said. "You know how to mount a broom, don't you?"

She set the broom down and instructed it with a stern, "Up," to hover over the ground just as she'd been taught in first year. She swung her leg over it and sat hovering.

"Good," he praised, mounting his new broomstick. "Now, to go higher you...?"

"Pull upwards and stay low."

"Downwards?" he quizzed.

"Lean forward and push the front down," she recited. Before he could continue his line of questioning she went on. "Lean into the turns, and turn sharply and pull up to stop. Forward for faster. Sit back to slow down."

He looked impressed. "Good job."

"Well, you've only been talking my ear off about it all day," she said, pulling her hair back from her shoulders.

"Sorry," James said sheepishly.

She rose a few feet higher, slowly but steadily, and smiled at him. "Alright," she said. "What now?"

"Now," he said simply, "we fly."

She wobbled a bit when they got about twenty feet up. As he slowly led her around the same wide ellipse of the pitch over and over again he told her quidditch stories and legends of the greatest players. She listened attentively, though still concentrating on turning smoothly, and tried to follow along with the tales. More times than she'd have liked to admit, he had to swerve in right beside her to nudge her back into balance. Regardless, he continued to tell her that she was doing a wonderful job. He showed no signs of boredom as he coached her along, though they were moving at a snail's pace in comparison to how he usually flew.

She glanced at the sky and then at the castle. "What time is it?" she asked.

He let go of the broom, something she'd never dare to try, and pushed his sleeve up to check his watch. He sighed. "Okay," he said. "Suppose I'll have to teach you to land then."

She took a deep breath, looked at the ground, and nodded.

"_Gently_," he stressed, "put your weight on the front of the broom and go forward. It's probably best if you just go down in...a giant spiral," he advised.

She followed his instructions as he trailed close behind her. A moment later she had touched down safely and he was facing her with an expectant expression. "Well?" he prompted. "What's the verdict?"

"That was...successful, I think," she said. "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Not as bad as—" James began in disbelief. "Lettie! Flying isn't supposed to be endured. It's supposed to be…enjoyed. Savoured."

Juliet cringed as she realized she may have offended him. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just don't think I could ever get used to it."

He shook his head at her and glanced at the time once again. "Okay," he said, mounting his broom, "come on. You're going to have to eat your words."

"Excuse me?" she asked, but even as she did so she was swinging her leg back over the broom and preparing to kick off.

James watched her. "No," he said. He looked at the empty space in front of him pointedly. "You're riding with me."

She climbed off of her broom and warily eyed the broomstick on which he hovered. "You want me to…" She gestured at it.

"Sit," he said with a nod.

"Won't we fall?" she asked worriedly. "How do you expect us to balance?"

"I have enough balance on here for the both us," he assured. "Now, we're really pushing curfew. You might want to hurry up."

She approached the broom warily and sat carefully, side-saddle, before looking to him for confirmation. He shrugged and wrapped an arm about her waist, pulling her snugly against his front, his other hand gripping the broomstick.

"Hold tight."

She had no choice but to do just that as he kicked off and suddenly they were soaring. They shot higher and higher until she let out a small, startled squeak and he chuckled, slowing the broom down until they were gliding around the pitch. "Look around," he said. "Enjoy it. Take it in."

And she did. She felt the rush of the wind brushing over her cheeks, cool but not cold thanks to the warming charm, and as she curled her arms around his torso, she could smell both the clean scent of soap and faint hint of cinnamon from him along with the crisp air that surrounded them. She inhaled deeply and smiled even as her hair blew into her face. James pulled her even closer as he flew them upwards and whipped the broom around to zoom off in the other direction. She laughed as he whooped.

"You can't tell me this feeling isn't…amazing," he breathed.

"No," she said. "I can't."

He steered them around the goals and she leaned into him to keep herself from wobbling. Perhaps she could get used to this.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is about 1,600 words over what I usually aim for when writing these chapters but I didn't think I had enough material for five full chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Now, I have been out of town for the past week and have been working off of my phone for a while so I apologize that I could not reply to all of the reviews for the last chapter. I really did appreciate all of them, the response was overwhelming and I want to say thank you to all of you. It was really touching to read reviews from those who shared stories of relatives as well. Thank you for taking the time to do that. **

**As for the trivia question, nearly everyone got it right. It was Mister George Weasley who first called Juliet Lettie and Draco was about as pleased with the nickname as his daughter is. **

**Here is yet another question for those who have been here long enough to know: Harry and Ginny had a small bet going when James was a baby. What was it?**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	12. Year 6 Part 1

**Year Six Part One**

"I don't like how they…" Draco gestured subtly back and forth before the two adolescents, notably the lack of space between them, as they walked away from their parents towards the scarlet locomotive.

Hermione shook her head and gave him a sharp look. "Draco. They're friends," she said.

"Friends," Draco repeated. He looked at her incredulously. "He's a teenage boy, Hermione."

"And she's a teenage girl," Hermione returned. "But we trust her."

"Hermione, lovely," Draco said patiently, "I know Juliet. I know we trust her. But I also know that she is a beautiful girl and he is…a hormone-driven teenage boy."

Hermione laughed and pushed her husband's arm. "Oh, for goodness' sake."

"I'm serious," he said. "I may have spent my teen years busy with…" he shook his head, "other things. But I remember the pricks in my year, alright? I know how they think. I know what they do. And I know that I don't what them thinking or doing any of those things with my daughter."

"Draco, it's James," Hermione told him. "James, okay? I think I'd rather her with him than anyone else." Draco glared. "He was raised by Harry and Ginny," she continued. "Harry Potter. My best friend. He could hardly talk to a girl let alone make a move. In fact—" She turned and saw the man in question just a few feet away. "Harry! Who made the first move? You or Ginny?"

Harry turned red as he glanced at his wife. "Gin," he admitted. "And thank Merlin she did."

"See?" Hermione said.

"And, which one of you does James take after?" Draco asked.

"Me, mostly," Ginny said. "Albus is more like Harry."

"I'm like Mum, too," Lily chirped.

Harry laughed and pulled Lily into a hug. "Sure, but you're _my_ little girl."

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm not little," she said.

Draco turned to Hermione with an 'I told you so' expression.

"What?" Ginny asked, noting the look.

Hermione laughed and turned to Harry and Ginny with a tired sigh. "Draco is fretting over the nature of James and Juliet's relationship," she explained.

Harry's eyebrows drew together. "What of it?"

Ginny and Hermione shared an amused look.

"What?" Harry demanded.

Hermione laughed. "Your son," she began.

Ginny shook her head, causing Hermione to pause in confusion as her friend gave a meaningful look towards her daughter. "This one can't keep a secret," Ginny whispered.

"Ah." Hermione nodded.

"Sweetie, let's go talk to Mrs. Longbottom," Ginny suggested.

"Okay," Lily agreed. She happily followed after her mother down the platform towards Hannah Longbottom.

Hermione smiled and then turned back to Harry and Draco. "Your son," she said once again, addressing Harry, "well," she stopped. "Okay. Our daughter has become rather enamoured with your son and your son seems to reciprocate the feelings."

"Our daughter?" Draco repeated. "Our daughter?" He pointed an accusatory finger at the dark-haired man next to him. "His son!"

"You never behaved this way when it was Max," Hermione noted.

"He was never around," Draco muttered. "And, for the record, I wasn't happy about him anyway. But at least it wasn't a Potter. I thought we were done and finished when she broke up with him. Max. That was supposed to be the end of it."

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?" Draco snapped.

"At least it wasn't a Potter," Harry mimicked. "What the hell do you mean by that? I thought we were friends! I was one of your groomsmen!"

"We are, you were," Draco said flippantly. "But this is my daughter. She's not a Potter. She's a Malfoy. She will _always_ be a Malfoy. We're friends, not family."

"Draco!" Hermione admonished.

"What?"

"So, you're just never going to let Juliet get married? Or date anyone else, for that matter?" Harry questioned.

Draco fixed him a dead serious look. "Think of it this way, Potter: what if Caelum decided he was going to have a go with Lily?"

Harry's expression flashed angry before he realized he was giving just the reaction Draco was hoping for. "Exactly," Draco said.

"Caelum's three years older than Lily," Harry argued. "It's different."

"In a few years that won't matter," Draco retorted.

Harry's expression was less than pleased by this. "Shut it," he ordered. "I've got the point, thanks."

"Keep your son away from my daughter." Draco crossed his arms and stared their friend down.

"Draco, would you calm down?" Hermione asked. "James is a wonderful boy and he's been a very good friend to Juliet. And at the moment, that's all they are: friends. Relax, alright?"

Draco's arms fell to his side though he remained rather tense.

"Harry," Hermione continued, ignoring her husband for the moment, "don't bring any of this up with James, or Juliet, or any of the kids, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Sure," he agreed. "But…I'm confused. James fancies Juliet and Juliet fancies James….but neither of them…" He trailed off unsurely and Hermione shook her head.

"No interfering," she said firmly. "It's already hard enough for them to sort out their feelings, let alone have their parents involved and trying to sort things out for them, alright? They'll take their time and figure it out on their own."

"Right," Harry said slowly. "Okay."

"They won't be happy to know we've been discussing them this way," she said. "Besides, I've tried on more than one occasion to talk to Juliet about James. All for naught." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Hey," Harry said. "Sometimes it's girls. We're not always the problem, you know."

"Please," Hermione said. "Boys always seem incapable of expressing their feelings. Girls may be hard to read but at least we give you something to work with. Boys are clueless."

"We are not."

"Harry."

"Well, it's not our fault."

* * *

"They're dating."

"What? Who?"

Juliet swung around in her seat and placed her palms flat on the table, finished with her roast chicken and potatoes. She hardly bothered to lower her voice as she repeated herself. Students were loudly chattering around them anyway, the excitement of the beginning of school had yet to die down from the sorting the night prior. "They. Are. Dating. It's happened!" she cried. Her smile was absolutely giddy and entirely infectious as James grinned back at her.

"Who?" he asked.

"Marta and Eric, you dolt!" Juliet exclaimed. "They're together now."

James' raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something? When did they say this?" he asked. He took a bite of his dinner roll, unbothered by the news but interested nonetheless.

"They didn't," Juliet said flatly, slightly annoyed. "They didn't. But I know they're together. I can tell." She gestured at the empty plates her friends had just abandoned. "Did you see them?" she asked.

"Yeah," James said. "I saw them. What I didn't see is a ring on her finger or her lips on his." He took another bite of his roll, chewed and swallowed. "How exactly can you tell?"

Though it seemed fairly obvious to her, she went on to explain for him anyway. "They left without even inviting me along," Juliet said. "I've never seen Marta eat so quickly and Eric was practically mooning over her. How could you not tell?" she asked. "They took off out of here like…that." She snapped her fingers swiftly. "Bet their snogging in a cupboard somewhere."

James chuckled. "Well, if that's the case, I wouldn't suggest hunting them down at the moment."

She shook her head. "They can have their fun," she said. "I always expected this. Really. I cannot believe they didn't tell me though."

"You're upset with them?" James asked carefully.

"No," she said. "Yes. A little bit. But that's not it. My two best friends," she paused, "two of my best friends are dating and they didn't even think to inform me. When did they get together? How did they get together? I've told Marta about every single boy I've ever thought attractive, fancied, let along dated and she won't even tell me about Eric? It's _Eric_."

"Who have you thought attractive and…fancied?" he asked, interest peaked.

She ploughed on without thought to his comments. "More than that though, they're sneaking around. They're keeping it a secret. Why are they keeping it a secret?" Her lips pursed thoughtfully. "They don't trust me."

"I'm sure they're just worried about how you'll react," James assured. "They have no reason not to trust you."

Juliet sighed. "Should I confront them about it?" she asked. "Let them tell me on their own?"

"You don't even know for sure that they're dating."

She gave him an obvious look.

"Give them the opportunity," James advised finally. He waved his fork vaguely before spearing a carrot. "Ask them if they have anyone in mind for…for Hogsmeade. Or ask them if they'd ever date each other. Hint, you know?"

She nodded. "Hint. Okay."

Juliet read over the passage in her textbook for the umpteenth time, still trying to make sense of it. Perhaps Professor Thatchet had been mistaken. What she had said certainly didn't match what was written in the book. If being entirely honest, Juliet was unprepared to trust the professor over the text. Thatchet tended to be a tad scatterbrained.

She glanced up at Marta and Eric where they sat just across from her. They were sitting closer together than what she was used to. Her side of the table felt farther and rather empty. And Marta kept leaning over to see Eric's book rather than pull her own from her bag. Juliet swore they were playing footsie beneath the table. She had been noticing all of this little things all week now.

She returned to her reading.

"Alright. I'm done. That's it."

Both Juliet and Marta looked up from their work. "Pardon?" Juliet ventured.

Eric slammed his hands down on the tabletop as he stood. "I'm done," he repeated. He ripped open his bag and roughly tossed his things inside, crumpling parchment into it and leaving books sticking halfway out. Juliet looked around the library worriedly. He was causing quite the scene. For a library. Madam Pince was bound to shoot a glare their way at any moment.

"We're not even a month into school yet," she whispered. "What's got you so riled?"

Eric looked to Marta. She jumped up. "Just tired," she supplied. "We're going to head back to the common room. I'll see you later, alright?"

Juliet hid a smirk. What a golden opportunity, she thought. she spoke quickly. "Wait," she piped. "Martie, if you don't mind, I was hoping you'd help me with that transfiguration bit? I still haven't gotten it exactly and McGonagall says you've got it down pat."

Marta bit her lip. "Sure," she said. "Of course. But…do you think it could wait until tomorrow? I'm feeling a little knackered as well." She moved to hurry away with Eric when Juliet spoke up once again.

"Well, it's just that we're moving on in lessons tomorrow and I really don't want to fall behind…" she said.

Marta's shoulders fell in defeat and she gave Eric what Juliet figured was supposed to be a discreetly apologetic look. "Okay," she agreed, sitting down. "See you, Eric."

"Right," Eric grumbled. "See you."

Marta sighed as she watched Eric depart. She cleared her books aside and began to recap the lesson McGonagall had given them on the spell. Juliet was hardly listening. "Okay, so it helps if you point your wand-"

"Have you ever thought about dating Eric?" Juliet interrupted. Even she had to admit that it was rather blatant.

"What?" Marta's wand clattered to the table as she sat back in surprise. "Sorry." She shook her head and picked it up, about to resume demonstrating.

"Have you ever thought about dating Eric?" Juliet repeated simply, skimming the page in front of her once more. She scratched down a note to discuss the discrepancy of the text with the professor later.

"N-no," Marta lied. "Have you?"

Juliet shrugged delicately. "He's rather fit," she said. "Don't you think?" Her eyes flicked up to catch her friend's open-mouthed reaction. "Dark blonde hair. Blue eyes."

"You want to date Eric?" Marta demanded. "You fancy James!"

Juliet blushed and quickly shushed her friend. "I was just thinking," she said. "I'm surprised Eric isn't already taken."

Marta's eyes narrowed scrutinizingly. "Yeah," she said.

"But…you'd never date him?" Juliet asked.

Marta was silent. "How'd you figure it out?" she said finally.

Juliet shrugged. "Eric's subtlety is lacking, more so than mine even, and it hurts that you think I know you so little," she replied. "Were you planning to tell me?"

"Soon," Marta said quickly.

"When?"

Marta sighed and brushed her hair away from her face. "If I have to suffer through the interrogation, can we at least include Eric? I don't want to go through this torture alone." Juliet laughed. "You don't need any help with any spell, do you?" Marta asked.

She shook her head. "No," she admitted. "I don't. I just thought I'd take the opportunity to pester the truth out of you." The smirk she offered then was good-natured. Marta glared half-heartedly.

"Mean little trick," she accused. "Now come on, Eric is probably in the common room, peeved out of his wits."

Juliet nodded and stood, tucking her things away into her bag. They were both laughing as they made their way through the corridors as Juliet predicted the future for her now involved best friends. There were many different versions of their tale. All with happy, albeit unrealistic or slightly ridiculous, endings. Marta was giggling madly by the time they finally stumbled their way through the portrait hole and into the common room.

Eric was on the couch, talking to some of the boys in their year along with James, Kurt, Antony and Max. Juliet paused and Marta's mouth went slightly ajar. "What is he doing?" Marta demanded.

Juliet watched James carefully. "He's...he's just hanging out with them. That's—"

"Eric!" Marta snapped and Juliet quickly realized she hadn't been focused on James at all.

Eric jumped up from his seat and hurried over to the pair by the door. "Yeah?" he said.

"What are you doing with Max?" she asked bluntly.

Eric shook his head. "I'm hanging with James. They just showed up and sat down."

"Well, what are they doing there?" Marta asked. "I thought they didn't hang out anymore."

"They just sort of sat down and started chatting," Eric said. "I don't know. None of my business."

Marta nodded, deeming this an appropriate response. "Oh," she said. She quickly shook her head and remembered why they were there, getting back to her point. "Juliet knows," she stated with a smile. "About us, I mean."

"You told her?" Eric's eyes went wide.

"I figured it out for myself, actually," Juliet said smugly. "I'm not totally oblivious."

Marta rolled her eyes at that.

Eric grinned. "So, if she knows, now I can..." He wrapped his arm around Marta's waist and pulled her against his side. She nodded with a smile. "And..." He kissed her lips lightly and she blushed and nodded once again.

"Well," Juliet said,"aren't you two mushy?" She gave them a teasing grin and pulled a face.

Marta smacked her lips together. "Juliet would like to give us the third degree," she informed Eric.

"Do we have to?" At the pointed looks he recieved he sighsd. "Alright. Come on."

They made their way to the back of the common room and sat down around a small table. "So," Juliet gestured between her two friends, "when did this start?"

Marta and Eric launched into the whole story then. They filled in whatever the other forgot and laughingly debated trivial facts in their tale. By the end of it, Juliet was successfully able to sum up their story.

It happened at Marta's sixteenth birthday party over the summer, a party at which Juliet was at as well. Apparently Eric was the last guest to leave. He and Marta were talking and got on the topic of dating and the list of boys she had in mind for the upcoming year. Eric had asked why he'd never made the list—he claimed the question was asked jokingly, Marta said otherwise—and Marta told him they didn't think of each other that way. Eric said that wasn't entirely true and then suddenly they were giving a relationship with each other a real shot. By the end of the summer, they were happily dating. Secretly of course.

They planned to tell her after the first few weeks of school in the hopes thaspit wouldn't seem too weird to her after seeing them together without her knowing.

"Well...congratulations," Juliet wished them. "This is so great. I'm so happy for you."

"Really?" Marta asked carefully.

"Really, really," Juliet replied with a grin. She glanced over at James, still talking with the other boys in his year. "I'll leave you two alone now," she said.

"Julie, you don't have to—"

"Are you sure—?"

"Positive. I'm going to go finish my homework," she said quickly. "See you." She left the two of them where they were and headed for the girls' staircase. She was just about to ascend it when she heard him.

"Juliet!"

She turned to see James on his feet. "Mhm?" she asked.

"Can—can I talk to you?" he asked.

Juliet's eyes flicked from him to his company and then back again. "Sure," she agreed.

He came loping over to her.

"Is this quick?" she asked. "Or should we go someplace else?"

James loosened the tie around his neck and pushed his sleeves up. "Yeah," he said. To which option he was agreeing she wasn't sure.

He took her hand and pulled her along with him, out of the common and just around a bend in the corridor.

She waited expectantly for him to begin, watching and noting his every little nervous habit.

"You weren't busy, were you?" he asked. "I just sort of pulled you out—"

She shook her head. "I have time," she assured. "Go ahead."

James faced her. "So, last year," he said, "you told me that...you wanted me to stay friends with Kurt and Antony, right?"

Juliet nodded. "And Max," she added. "I did say something along those lines."

James ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. She laughed and decided to help him out. "You want to tell me you've finally decided to listen?"

"I want to know if you meant it," he corrected.

"Of course I meant it," she said. She pulled her hair over her shoulders and leaned back against the stone walls, her hands folding behind her back. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Max wants to apologize to you," James told her.

"A year later?" she asked incredulously. "He doesn't want to apologize to me. He wants to apologize to you." James opened his mouth to contradict but she went on. "Which frankly makes more sense seeing as you seemed more upset about the whole ordeal than I ever was."

He crossed his arms and she watched the veins and muscle in his forearms with interest. "I did tell him you weren't interesting in making up," he said. He met her eyes at her silence. "Please tell me I was right."

Her answering smile was one of amusement. "You were right," she confirmed for him. "But you all could use some making up and you can tell him he's forgiven if it will make him feel better."

James laughed and her smile widened. "So, you don't mind if I start hanging out with them again?" he questioned.

Juliet sat down on the corridor floor, though dusty and cold, and waited as he followed suit. "You don't have to ask my permission to make friends, James," she teased. "For Merlin's sake, I don't mind."

"I'm not asking your permission. I just wanted to make sure—"

"It was alright with me?" she guessed sweetly. "That's nice of you, but unnecessary." There was a beat of silence.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Her eyes brightened excitedly and James smiled. "Marta and Eric are together. Just as I said they were. Since summer, actually. I'm surprised I couldn't tell from her letters."

James shook his head at her. Surprised at how quickly she changed the conversation and the speed at which she spoke in her excitement. "You're happy then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. She looked thoughtful for a moment before her smile faded. "I suppose I need to find myself more friends, now."

James' eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Well, Marta and Eric are dating," she told him, "that's going to change things. And, well, you're...going to be busier."

"No, I'm not," he said. He shifted to sit right beside her, placing his feet flat on the floor and nudging her with his knee.

She laughed. "School, friends, quidditch, N.E.W.T. preparation," she listed. "You, mister James Potter, are a very busy man."

James chuckled. "Two things: one, if you're suggesting I don't have time to spend with you, you're—possibly for the first time ever—wrong. And two," he smirked, "I can't believe you just called me a man."

She looked at him. "Well, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. And, if you haven't noticed, you sort of are one."

He looked down at himself appraisingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I should get to know my other dorm mates," Juliet mused. "I really don't see much of them."

"They seem a little annoying," James commented offhandedly.

"Oh, they are," Juliet assured. "Laura and Bridgette." She made a face. "I'd probably do better befriending Eric's friends."

He shook his head. "You have me," he snapped. "Quit planning to replace me."

She laughed. "Oh?" she asked. "And what about when you graduate? I have to be proactive about this, you know. I can't wait around." Her hands planted on her hips as she fixed him with what was trying to be a straight face. It was failing miserably.

James poked her shoulder. "Shut up," he said. "You want grab a snack?"

"Yeah, okay." Juliet nodded. He hopped up and helped her to her feet. She was about to follow after him to the kitchens when she paused. "Wait." He turned. "Aren't they waiting for you in common room?" She gestured back they way they'd come, referring to the boys with whom he'd been sitting.

James shook his head, waved it away and grabbed her hand. "They can wait. They won't miss me."

Juliet dragged her feet a bit. "James, if you trying to prove a point—"

"No point, Lettie," he said. "I just like you better."

* * *

The dormitory was silent. Expectedly so as it was nearing two in the morning. They'd all gone to bed hours ago. Fallen asleep not long after. Except for him.

James lay in bed with his hands folded over his chest and his mind reeling. He couldn't get her out of his head. It was driving him insane.

He cursed himself whenever he was around her. All the bloody time. He lay there thinking about her. The things she said. The things she did. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, her everything. Every wasted opportunity he had with her to tell her. To open his mouth and fucking say something. He reamed himself out every time they parted ways and he let her go without kissing her, without telling her, without asking her if she felt the same way.

He hated himself for it.

Juliet was one of his first thoughts in the morning. The last thing on his mind before he went to sleep. And damn it all if she didn't make a considerable number of appearances in his mind throughout his day. And then some nights she even went on to traipse through his dreams. It was killing him.

He took every chance for every innocent touch.

It was his last year at Hogwarts. His last chance. He couldn't leave school without getting an answer. He knew he'd see her over the summer, he knew he'd see her even after that, but if he didn't take his leap when they were both still in school then she would go into her seventh year without any thought to him. He wouldn't be around to ward off all of the blokes that were after her. Surely she'd start dating someone else.

He had to tell her, he'd resolved. He had to tell her before he left. He had to screw up the courage and throw it all on the line. He had to know. Before the end of the year.

**Author's Note: okay. So this chapter is not the best. And perhaps it's moving to fast? I feel as though I awkwardly crammed things in here and if anyone has any pointers or suggestions I am more than happy to listen. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I loved reading them. **

**Also, on a side note I've started posting a very short Fred/Hermione marriage law piece called Just Married so if anyone is bored between updates or late night internet reading, I'd love it if you'd check it out. **

**Okay. Thanks for reading and please oh please review!**

**Anyways, **

**Scarlett**


	13. Year 6 Part 2

**Year Six Part Two**

"Now, this assignment accounts for a rather large portion of your grade," Professor McGregor said.

The class groaned. "It's only November!" a boy shouted in the front.

"An ongoing project," McGregor continued. "I'd like a potion proposal. A new potion. You, either individually or in groups of up to four people, must write a proposal for a new, innovative, potion. I expect you'll do your best to choose the right ingredients with the right properties, though I hardly expect perfection." There were whispers among the students as they picked groups. Marta, Eric and Juliet all confirmed their partnership with nods.

"Due next Friday," the professor announced. "And at the end of term, we shall revisit these proposals and you will write me individual essays on what you chose right and what you chose wrong and the possibilities of creating your proposed...concoctions."

Juliet immediately began to generate ideas. Potions for healing, love, sleep, dreams, and transformations. It seemed all of them had already been invented. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright!" McGregor wrote the requirements on the board. "Get to work."

"We should have an idea by Tuesday," Juliet said. She drifted along with the rest of the students out of the classroom and into the corridor. "Latest," she added.

Marta and Eric nodded but Juliet wasn't entirely convinced they were listening. They seemed more preoccupied with keeping their hands joined as they dodged around students. Juliet rolled her eyes and slung her bag up on her shoulder as they all streamed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

She entered the hall and spotted James instantly. He was sitting with Kurt, Antony and Max. Juliet slowed as she passed him, her bag accidentally-on-purpose brushing against his back.

He whipped around at the contact and broke out in a wide grin, stumbling over the bench to catch her shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Sit down." He asked a couple of fourth years to move down a seat and then sat. His friends didn't comment on his distance from them then. Marta and Eric had already situated themselves a ways down the table.

"How's your morning been?" James asked.

"Fine," she said. "Yours?"

"Alright," he said. "It's crazy. They're already talking about N.E.W.T.s and careers and futures and...Merlin. I'm seventeen. Give me a break."

"I thought you wanted to be an auror," Juliet said. They helped themselves to sandwiches. "You've been talking about it since you were four."

"I know." James sighed and took a giant bite of his ham and cheese butty. "Everyone is always saying I'll be just like my dad. He and uncle Ron are the best aurors in the department. I don't think I can live up to that." He shook his head.

Juliet frowned. "James, you have the best defence scores in your year. I don't think you have anything to worry about," she told him. "And, if you want to be an auror, be an auror. If you don't, then…be something else. If you're going to do something, do something you love."

He shrugged though she could tell he was still bothered by the uncertainty of it all. "Never mind," he said. "It's stupid and I don't want to think about it. I don't have to yet. I'll start thinking about exams and careers and all that shite after Christmas."

"It's not stupid—" she began. He gave her pointed look and her shoulders fell. "Alright," she resigned, "we're not talking about it."

"Good."

She thought a change of topic was in order. "So, tell me, Mister Quidditch Captain, is the team ready for the match this weekend?" Quidditch was always safe bet.

James nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I don't want to jinx anything, but they're really shaping up. Great team."

"That's good to hear." Juliet smiled. "Although, there really wasn't any doubt. With you as captain, Raleigh as seeker, and Dylan is—"

"The best keeper we've ever had," James finished. "At least as long as I've been on the team."

"Exactly." She nodded. "That practice scrimmage you had—"

James snorted. "That was against Ravenclaw. All of their best players left last year," he said. "They can hardly fly let alone play quidditch."

"James," she scolded.

"It's true."

Juliet finished her sandwich and drank the last of the water in her goblet. "I should get going," she said, standing.

"Where to?" James questioned.

She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I forgot my inkwell in transfiguration this morning," she explained. "I've been sharing with Marta but she isn't in arithmancy with me. So, I ought to go fetch it. I'll see you later." She reached for her bag but James beat her to it, grabbing hold of the strap before her fingertips made contact and hanging it off of his shoulder. His own bag joined hers.

"I'll come with you," he told her.

"You don't have to." This hardly seemed to change his mind. "Okay," she said, "thanks."

He snatched another sandwich from the platter, inspected to see what was in it and then nodded. "Let's go."

She waved to Marta and Eric, not offering an explanation they didn't ask for. She and James left the hall and headed to the transfiguration room.

Do it, he told himself. Do it now.

He swallowed his bite of sandwich before opening his mouth; only to shut it when he realized she was already talking.

"He was so cute," she finished.

"Who?" James demanded, both taken aback and slightly panicky.

Juliet gave him a strange look. "The second year I was tutoring yesterday," she said carefully. "Noah." She laughed. "You weren't listening, were you?" she accused. "Where's your mind at James?"

He shook his head. He was jealous of a bloody second year. "Nowhere," he told her. He looked away from her, his eyes closing as he swore mental expletives at himself. "Actually," he hedged.

"Here we are," Juliet sang. He saw that they had indeed arrived in front of the classroom.

Juliet tried the knob and huffed. "It's locked."

He finished off his sandwich and his mouth quirked. "Damn," he said. "Too bad we don't have some sort of a…key or…all purpose device that could perform the task of opening the—oh wait," he brandished his wand, "we do."

"Ha ha," Juliet said dryly. "Aren't you clever? Smart aleck."

He pointed his wand at the lock.

"No!" she exclaimed. He froze. "I don't want to break in. I imagine it's locked for a reason."

James raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," he said, "to keep meddling students out while Potts has her lunch. You're just a goody two shoes who'd like her inkwell back. No harm in that." That being said, he pointed his wand at the lock once again. "Aloham—"

"James," she interrupted sharply.

"What?" he asked in exasperation.

"Intentions aside it's still breaking in."

"We're not breaking anything."

Juliet crossed her arms thoughtfully. "Rules. We're breaking rules," she decided.

"You've broken rules before," James pointed out.

"That was different," she protested. Unable to explain how this was, she went on. "I'll just share an inkwell with someone else. I'm sure Navin won't mind."

James suppressed his annoyance. "Will you just let me get the damn inkwell?" he asked, belatedly realizing he was doing a poor job at masking his emotions. His voice calmed. "You don't even have to come in," he told her. "Just tell me where it is."

"It's fine." She turned to walk away.

James wasn't deterred. "I'll lock it back up," he said, wand poised once again. "Don't worry."

"It's fine." She took hold of his sleeve and attempted to tug him away.

He shook his head at her. "Look," he said finally, deciding on the best way to go about this, "I'm going to go in there whether you want me to or not," he told her. "I might as well get your inkwell while I'm at it. Would you like to tell me where it is?" He waited.

"Second row from the front," she directed in a whisper. "Third from the left when you walk in."

"Great," he said. "Alohamora." The lock clicked and James opened the door without further trouble. He slipped into the classroom and made quick work of finding her desk and the inkwell that sat on the corner of it.

Less than a moment later he had returned to the corridor and handed the small pot to Juliet. He relocked the door. "There," he said. "Now, was that really so hard?"

"You didn't have to do that," Juliet stated.

James smirked. "A 'thanks' would suffice, Lettie."

"Thank you," she replied with a blush.

Do it now.

"So, next weekend is a Hogsmeade trip, isn't it?" he commented casually.

She nodded. "Mhm," she said. She hardly seemed enthused about it.

"Are you going?" he asked hesitantly.

Juliet bit her lip, her teeth grazing over the full pink flesh. He forced his attention back to her eyes. "I don't know," she admitted. "Marta and Eric are probably going to want the time alone together. I can't blame them for that." She looked at him. "I mean, they always invite me along, whatever it is, but it's different. There are always these moments where I just…feel like I'm intruding, you know? I think they should take this one for themselves." She stopped herself from rambling on. "Are you going?"

He nodded. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," he said.

Juliet's step faltered. She couldn't decipher the words. "Oh?" she asked.

"Well, Antony invited some sixth year girls along—"

"And there's only three?" Juliet guessed.

The bell rang and she went to take her bag from him. He turned the corner and dodged her reach, walking towards her arithmancy class. "No," he said, "but I know they invited Laura and Bridgette. So I'll pass, thanks."

She laughed though her expression didn't quite match the sound. "Okay," she said. "We take our two sorry third wheels and put them together, I think we'll balance quite nicely."

It was almost what he had in mind. "Great." James forced a grin and returned her bag to her as they came to her next class. He glanced around. She was ahead of the rest of her classmates, the room was still empty as was the corridor for the most part. Arithmancy wasn't of the more popular classes. He thought maybe he'd wait with her until the room filled a bit but he didn't think Professor Rogues would take well to him being late. There was no way he'd make it across the castle in time for his own class if he hung around.

"See you in the common room?" he asked.

"Ye—oh." She shook her head. "I'm going to the library," she said. "I should start potions research for the project we're doing."

James nodded. "I'll meet you there then."

"James?"

His eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Um. Never mind," she said, blushing.

James bent and kissed her pink cheek. She audibly gasped as she looked up at him with wide blinking eyes. "What was—"

"Later, Lettie." He sauntered away.

"Well...you can't just do that!" Juliet called after him.

Oh, but how he wished he could.

"James!"

"Some things can't be helped," he said under his breath.

"James!"

He spun around and shrugged sheepishly. "I really wanted to," he said. "You're adorable when you blush like that."

She looked around to see students slowly filing into the corridor. When she looked back, James was gone.

* * *

The common room was packed and loud and the party was in full swing. Butter beers were going around and everyone was congratulating the quidditch players. They'd won the match against Slytherin. It was an incredible feat, one that was definite cause for celebration. Raleigh had fallen ill with a fever the day before the match. Delirious as he was, he fell off of his broom and rolled across the pitch within the first five minutes of the game. After that he was placed in the hospital wing despite his own objections and it was announced that since the game had already begun and Slytherin had scored their first goal, it would go on. Unlike the other teams, James hadn't prepped another player to take the position of seeker in any case of Raleigh's inability to play, and he flat out refused the offer to have Slytherin's seeker pulled out of the match as well. He threw the team's one reserve into play to even the teams, named her seeker and asked her to just keep an eye out for everyone. They scored twenty-two goals before Slytherin finally found the snitch, and by that time the one hundred fifty points they were awarded didn't matter. Gryffindor still won the match.

So now they were celebrating. An old record player had been nicked from the muggle studies room and charmed to play the single record that was left on it. The same eight songs played over and over again as each time the record finished, someone reset the needle and started it over again. That someone would be Juliet.

She stood by the record player, watching the vinyl spin round and round beneath the needle and listening to the music that played from it. It was loud, not so loud as to drown out the noise of people talking and laughing and having a generally good time, but loud enough that when she inched close to it the vibrations made her heart thrum in time to the beat it emitted. Marta was swaying beside her, unable to resist the rhythm, and Eric had wandered into the large group of students near the fireplace consisting of the quidditch players and their mates. Pockets in the group were filled by the girls who weren't dancing, choosing instead to fawn over the boys. James was at the centre of the crowd, drink in hand and gesturing as he kept them all engaged.

"Julie, can we dance?" Marta asked.

Juliet felt Marta pull her hand and she laughed. "I kind of like it here," she said over the music.

"I like this song," Marta insisted. "Please, please, please."

"Ask Eric," Juliet said even as she began to slide out of her chair at Marta's persistent pulling. She got to her feet.

"Eric dances like frog," Marta complained. "Come on, come on."

Juliet stood and joined the other people in the cleared space. Marta began to dance, arms above her head and hips wiggling to the music. Juliet shifted her weight from foot to foot self-consciously.

"Loosen up!" Marta cried. "Julie, I know you can do better than that!"

Juliet glanced around the room and sighed before throwing her hands up, rolling her wrists and tossing her head back. After hearing the song three times now, both girls knew the chorus well enough and they sang along as they danced, joining hands, spinning each other out and about, laughing and giggling. The others who were dancing around them drew nearer and they found they had more company soon enough.

When the song ended and the music playing from the gramophone slowed down Juliet caught Eric's attention and called him over to Marta, slipping away from her friend just as he made his appearance. He took her hands and looped them around his neck.

Juliet resumed her place by the record and sighed as she sat down, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she used the table to support her. She hummed along to the music.

"Bored?"

Juliet turned to see Navin standing beside her. They didn't talk much, only in the classes they shared sometimes, and he was a beater on the quidditch team so she couldn't fathom what he was doing away from everyone else.

"No," she said. "Not really."

Navin leaned back against the wall.

"Congratulations on the win today," she said.

"Thanks."

"So…" She struggled to find something to talk about as she realized he wasn't about to leave quite yet. "How are you doing with the arithmancy problems?" she asked.

Navin groaned. "I'm really starting to hate that class," he said. "The work load is mental."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I do tutoring in the library. Usually it's charms or transfiguration but if you wanted to bring your arithmancy, I have to work on it anyway. I'd be happy to help."

"That'd be great," Navin accepted. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," she said. Her gaze fell on vinyl and needle once again, round and round until she felt the beginnings of dizziness. The song changed.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. He pushed off of the wall and came to stand in front of her.

"Um." She looked up at him; dark eyes, dark hair, dark skin. He was rather good-looking, bright and friendly enough. "Sure," she said.

Navin smiled widely at her, leading her out to dance. He took her hand in his, put his other on her waist and began to sway with her in a small circle. It was awkward, being so close to a boy she hardly spoke to outside of classes. They were quiet, avoiding each other's eyes, which is how she managed to make eye contact with the young man at the centre of the crowd across the common room.

She saw the quick change in James' unreadable expression before Navin turned her and he was out of view. She tried to turn her head as subtly as possible to catch a glimpse of him, twisting her neck to see over her shoulder.

"You don't really want to be dancing, do you?" Navin asked.

Juliet shook her head. "No," she said. "No, I do. I'm sorry. Just a little distracted."

Navin laughed. "Yeah, I can tell," he said. There was a pause. "I don't mean anything by this."

"Pardon?"

He gestured between them. "This. I didn't mean anything when I asked you to dance. You're gorgeous, and smart and really nice," he said, "but I really only came over to talk to you because you looked…lonely?"

She smiled slightly. "Oh," she said.

"Yeah. And captain's glaring daggers at me now, so I'm going to let go of you." His hands returned to his sides and Juliet looked over at James, who was indeed glaring Navin's way.

"Sorry," she said, distractedly bemused.

Navin waved it away. "No, if I didn't value my spot on the team so much, I might actually fancy you."

Her attention returned to the boy in front of her. "James would kick you off the team?" she asked. "For…fancying me?"

"It's been implied," Navin told her. "And I don't know that…well, he just doesn't like it when you come up in the locker room."

Juliet turned scarlet. "Oh Merlin," she muttered.

"Look, I might hold you to the tutoring offer, but I think this was a bad idea. You looked happier by the music anyway," Navin said. He nodded towards the people around the fire. "Why don't you come join us?"

She politely declined, thinking she might just retire to her dormitory then. She was feeling rather tired anyway, and there really wasn't much to do in the common room. Navin merely told her to suit herself before returning to his teammates.

"Hm. One more song," Juliet said quietly to herself. She returned to the gramophone, watching Marta and Eric as they danced, Marta laughing as she dodged Eric's uncoordinated feet and Eric offering sheepish smiles. It was no wonder they mostly stayed in one place, swaying from side to side in place, content to just hold each other as the music played. She smiled fondly at the pair, sinking into the background of the party, hiding behind the record player. She sat and folded herself up on her seat, tucking her knees against her chest.

"Hey. Butterbeer?"

Juliet felt something press against her arm through her jumper and she turned to see a mug of butterbeer, frothy and temptingly warm, being offered by a familiar hand.

"James," she said. "Gryffindor's hero. Twenty two goals. I'm honoured."

He chuckled as she accepted the beverage and sipped from it. "I didn't score all of them," he said. There was something off about the way he said it though.

She looked at his glass. "James," she began, "what is it you're drinking?"

His expression as he took a swig from it was answer enough.

"Is that _firewhiskey_?" she demanded.

He nodded. "I'm of age, Lettie, calm down." He was slurring his words.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked. "Did _you_ bring that?"

James finished the alcohol, grimaced and then placed the empty glass down next to the gramophone. "Kurt got it," he said. "I haven't had that much."

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't look like it," she commented. She unfurled her legs and stood, scrutinizing him carefully. "You look intoxicated." James looked away from her examining eyes. "Just how many of those have you had?" she asked, pointedly glancing at the glass and then back at him. She could see that the boys clinking glasses by the fire weren't filling them completely, but nonetheless it was whiskey and she knew it wasn't exactly comparable to the occasional glass of wine her parents had with dinner.

"A few," James replied, raking a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm—I'm in a good mood, okay?" He seemed very unbalanced, considering hours ago he had been able to ride a broom one handed, as he manoeuvred himself around the table to stand. "We won. I'm allowed to celebrate. Don't…Lettie this up into some sort of—"

"Lettie this up?" she interrupted, her glass joining his on the table. "Just what does that mean?"

"_Merlin_," he drew out. "It's just...it's not a big deal, alright? I'm fine. I'm not even pissed. Kurt is pissed."

"I don't care about Kurt," Juliet snapped. "I care about you."

"Right. You care about me," James said flatly. His tone had gradually changed to sound about as sour as the liquor coursing through his system now.

"Yeah, I do," she told him.

James looked away from her. "Navin doesn't fancy you."

She paused as she had trouble following his train of thought. "I…I know," she said slowly. "It's quite alright. I don't fancy him either."

"Well, who do you fancy then?" James demanded.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. "I…I think we should get you upstairs," she said finally. "You should call it quits for the night."

"No."

"James, come on. We'll get you some water, you'll go to sleep. Maybe you'll be able to function tomorrow, okay?" She took his arm and tried to lead him away.

"Answer the question," he ordered firmly, and though he swayed a bit on his feet he refused to move them.

The music was too loud for anyone else to hear them, but Juliet lowered her voice anyway. "I don't want to answer it," she said.

James sighed. "I hate this," he said. "I hate it. I hate it."

"Okay, James. Upstairs. Let's go." She took his hand and led him across the common room, through the throngs of people, towards the staircase.

"Jimmy James!" Kurt yelled. "Oi, where're you going?"

"With Le—Julie," James said. "She's going to take care of me." He gave her wry grin before waving. "'Night all."

They raised their glasses. "G'night captain!"

As they continued on their way Juliet could hear a few comments sound below them. "Yeah, I'll bet she takes care of him."

"I wouldn't mind having her take care of me."

She made a face as she gently pushed James to continue up the stairs with a hand at the centre of his back. They got to the seventh year boys dormitory and Juliet watched as James seemed to move on autopilot, sitting on his bed and kicking off his shoes. He reached behind him, grabbed the neck of his jumper, and pulled the garment straight up and over his head. Juliet busied herself by pouring him a goblet of water.

When she turned back around James had stripped down to his pants, his previous clothing in a pile at the foot of his bed, and his back faced her as he searched for his pyjamas. Her mouth fell open at the sight of him, just one article short of being completely naked. She whipped around to face the wall as her hands clapped over her burning cheeks. For a moment she thought she could use the water more than he could.

"Lettie, can you find my pyjamas?" James asked. "I...I think I'm going to be sick." He rushed out of the dormitory and into the loo and Juliet grimaced.

She made herself useful and fulfilled his request, carefully picking through clothing, folding what she eliminated, and moving things from his bed until she found what she assumed to be his sleepwear under his quidditch robe. She hung the clothes over her arm and stood just outside of the bathroom. She wasn't quite daring enough to enter.

"James?" she called. "You alright?"

The audible though unintelligible sound she received as response wasn't comforting.

"James?"

She heard the faucet run and let out a sigh of relief.

He emerged a moment later, his face wet as well as his hairline, his dark locks pushed away from his face in all directions. She handed him his pyjamas and he dried his face on the t-shirt before slipping it on. His trousers followed soon after.

She was both very glad and very disappointed to see him fully dressed again.

"Thanks," he said, making his way back to his dormitory.

"You're welcome."

She had him drink two goblets of water and then told him he could lie down. When he asked her to stay with him awhile she found she couldn't deny him, not when he looked so pitiful.

She sat at the edge of his bed, back against the headboard and legs stretched out in front of her. She took a page out of her mother's book as she combed her fingers through his hair, despite it being damp with water.

He smiled at her. "You're so good," he slurred.

She shook her head, smiling back in amusement. "Go to sleep, James. If you wake up it might be a good idea to drink more water, okay?" she advised.

"Alright." He closed his eyes. "I hate this."

Juliet laughed softly. "Well, I imagine it will only be worse in the morning, so I wouldn't use the word 'hate' quite so soon," she said.

"You don't fancy Navin?"

"I don't."

They both fell silent. Juliet's hand continued its repetitive path through his hair. James' breathing slowly began to even out. The crowd down in the common room was beginning to wind down. She pulled the covers up to his shoulder and kissed his temple. "I love you, James," she whispered. "Honest and truly, you idiot."

"I love you, too."

She froze, just barely catching his mumble. "Wait," she said. "Did...do you mean..."

But he was already sound asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: okay guys. I'm so sorry I couldn't repy to all of your reviews. You guys are all amazing though and I hope you know that. We're slowly making our way to the end. I promise. **

**Thank you to all of you who took a chance and read Just Married, especially since I know most of you are Dramione, Jily or a few of you even Jamsiet (?) shippers. Thanks for venturing out to Fremione for me. **

**Trivia: Juliet says a line in the great hall in this chapter that is said practically (if not actually) verbatim by someone else in When in Doubt. What line, who said it?**

**Thank you all so, so much and pretty please review. Sign in and I promise I will reply to each and every one this time. You guys are so great. **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**

**P.s. dyeyell: your review made me laugh. **


	14. Year 6 Part 3

**A/N: at the end of this chapter I'm going to ask you to review and tell me what your favourite and/or least favourite part/line from this chapter was. So, if you're willing to do that please keep it mind while reading. Thanks!**

**Year Six Part Three**

Juliet woke up from her restless night of sleep before any of the other girls had even begun to stir. Seeing no point in trying to go back to sleep, she got up, got dressed and went down to the common room as quietly as she could. She set up camp on the couch with a quill and some parchment, penning a letter to send home to her parents. She was sure at some point Caelum would be writing home all about yesterday's quidditch match and so she spent the majority of the letter telling her parents about classes and teachers and asking them how they were doing.

When she had finished the letter she was feeling much too lazy to run it to the owlery to send it off right then. In fact, she had gotten so comfortable on the couch in the peace of being the only one in the common room that she was feeling much too lazy to do just about anything. Telling herself she'd send the letter later, she put her feet up, stretched out, and pulled out a novel.

She lost herself in the literature, melting into the words and settling in with the characters. She hardly noticed as the students began to trickle down from the dormitories, the first few bleary eyed and yawning from the late night. They seemed to get better as the hour wore on. There were less and less of them leaning on the wall to hold themselves up. Juliet figured she couldn't really judge them. She probably didn't look much better, if not worse. She had only retired to bed mere minutes before the other girls had, the only difference being that she'd gone to bed entirely sober and she wasn't sure that the majority of her peers could say the same.

She certainly noticed when Kurt and Max came down the staircase. Max came stumbling down and as he tripped, effing and blinding all the way, Kurt had a hand to his head and was kicking him in a pathetic effort to shut him up. Juliet hid a laugh behind her book as Antony followed behind the two stooges. "Lightweights." He laughed. He kicked them both and then bounded down the last few steps. "Merlin, I'm starving," he said, sounding rather chipper in comparison to the rest of them. Perhaps he was the only one who had enough sense to not drink quite so much. Or perhaps he was the only one who already knew to hold his liquor.

Either way, seeing the trio of them head off to breakfast, Juliet had to wonder where the cause to her lack of sleep was. She waited until the boys had trooped out of portrait hole before she hurried up the boys' staircase and into the seventh year dormitory. She saw James buried under his covers, his dark hair the only thing seen above the sheets.

Her heart was pounding as she entered the room. "James?" she asked quietly, not wanting to startle him if he was awake, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

His responding groan was muffled by his pillow.

She approached cautiously before tapping his shoulder lightly. "Are you awake?" she questioned unsurely.

"Unfortunately," he grumbled. He sat up and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, leaning forward and cursing under his breath. "I feel…like shite," he announced, his voice scratchy and raw, roughened by sleep. "Actually though." He rubbed at his throat.

She poured him some water and handed it over. He drank, cleared his throat, and then thanked her. "My head hurts," he said.

"You're lucky that's all your suffering," she quipped. Not that she had any experience in the pains of hangovers, but her godfather, Blaise, had once scared her out of wanting a glass of champagne at Christmas with a lecture on how awful they were. This was given whilst he held a tumbler of course, but she'd gotten a fair amount of the facts anyway, albeit slightly exaggerated.

"I'm never drinking again," James vowed. "Never. That stuff is poison. I don't…I don't even remember getting into bed last night."

Juliet felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Really?" she asked carefully. She fought to keep her voice neutral.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his eyes and swinging his feet over the side of his bed. "I remember the party downstairs," he recalled. "I remember drinking." He closed his eyes and thought carefully. "I remember…you? Oh Merlin, were you there? " He took in her fallen expression; his eyes went wide and his face turned red. "Did I do…what did I do? What did I say?" he demanded.

She would have been charmed by his fluster if she wasn't too busy trying to control and decipher the millions of emotions that flew through her. "You…you vomited," she told him. "Then you changed, got into bed and fell asleep."

"I _puked_ in front of you?" James asked. He looked slightly horrified.

Juliet shook her head at him, bringing herself back to the present. "Please," she said, "you've wet your trousers standing right next to me before."

James only turned redder. "Yeah," he said, "when I was five."

She swept her hair from behind her ear and looked away from him. "I didn't even see the vomit," she assured. "Don't worry about it."

James wasn't terribly comforted by this. He rubbed a hand over his face, missing all of her tells that something was wrong, all of the things he could usually pick up on."And then I _changed_ in front of you?" he asked.

"Again," she said as she slipped a hand in her pocket and let her hair shield her expression, keeping her voice controlled, "we used to sit in the same bathtub."

"Again," James mimicked, completely oblivious to her discomfort, "I was…prepubescent."

"I turned around," she told him. "You kept your pants on."

"Thank Merlin."

It wasn't as though he had any to be ashamed of, she thought.

"Was that all then?" he asked.

"Mhm." She nodded, staring down at her feet. She thought she'd ask once more. "So, you really don't remember anything after that?" Her eyes flicked to his for hardly a moment.

James shook his head. "No," he said. "Why? Did anything else happen?"

"Do you remember me dancing with Navin?" Juliet tried hopefully.

"I…" She watched his expression as his eyebrows drew together curiously. "Yeah, actually," he said, seeming rather surprised. He looked rather eager then. "Okay. What else? Jog my memory."

She tensed as she realized the conflict that had risen inside her. She supposed she could remind him herself, perhaps he'd remember. People were always professing their love for other while intoxicated though, and he hadn't said he was _in_ love with her. There was a difference, wasn't there? "Um," she began. "Not much. You offered me a butterbeer, got angry when I pointed out that you were drunk, and then I dragged you up here." She licked her lips. "That's it."

"Oh," James said. He was quick to apologize. "Lettie, I'm sorry. Tell me I didn't say anything too awful. Whatever I said, I didn't mean it, okay?" He was staring at her worriedly, awaiting a reply.

"They say that when the alcohol goes in, the truth comes out," she offered softly.

James shook his head. "I might have been a little out of my mind. I've never had anything to drink before," he admitted. "Please, don't take any of it personally. Try not to hold it against me?"

Juliet felt her heart twist in her chest. "I won't," she agreed.

James let out a sigh of relief. "What'd I say anyway?" he asked. "Do I want to know?"

"No," she said. "It doesn't matter. Nothing important."

* * *

She kept a relative distance for the rest of the week. James didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything. He was busy with quidditch practice, then homework, hanging out with his mates, the detention he served for losing his homework. She sat with him at dinner, but they didn't talk nearly as much as usual. She was rather quiet around him, though she reminded herself to behave normally. All she could do was watch him, observe with the sick hope that he'd do something, say something, give her a hint as to whether or not he'd meant what he'd said that night. If he'd meant it the way she did. It was pathetic.

"Marta, I know it's ridiculous to get this way over a boy. I know that. I _know_. But why do I feel like…like…my hearts being shocked to life and dying all at once when I see him?" Juliet groaned and stretched out on her bed. "I'm a cliché."

Marta sat up on her own bed, throwing one leg over the other and shaking her head. "You're not a cliché, and he's not just a boy," she replied.

"He's not," Juliet agreed. "He's _James_."

"Right." Marta looked thoughtful a moment, pausing from flipping through her magazine. "Maybe you should just tell him," she suggested finally. "He's already said he loves you."

Juliet sighed and turned on her side to face her friend. "Yes, and then he said he didn't mean it," she reminded.

Marta rolled her eyes, closing the magazine and tossing it onto her bedside table. "Except he didn't know what he was saying he didn't mean," she pointed out. "As far as I know, being intoxicated only lowers a person's..."

"Inhibitions?" Juliet supplied.

"Sure," Marta said. "Just brings about a more concentrated version of their personality and makes them a little less tactful."

"I suppose."

"So, he probably meant it," Marta told her simply. "You just have to tell him again. This time he'll be sober when he says it back."

"He might not have meant it that way," Juliet countered sadly. "He might've meant like how he loves Lily or...I don't know. Not...romantically."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Marta asked. "I think you should buck up and tell him."

"It could screw up our friendship," Juliet said. "He could laugh at me." The answers were instant. She'd put thought into this plenty of times before.

"Oh, that's not going to happen," Marta told her, as though the idea was entirely implausible. "Think of what will happen in the best scenario. If I was in your place, what would you tell me?"

Juliet frowned, pulling at a loose thread on the sleeve of her robe. "Go for it," she admitted reluctantly, knowing it was the truth.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Marta asked with a smile. "Go for it."

"It's not that easy."

"Julie, come on," Marta said, her voice taking on the no nonsense tone that the blonde usually used with her. "He's leaving this year. Then what? You'll only see him every once in awhile. And you know better than anyone that he's James. It's not just the girls in Hogwarts that notice his good looks."

She knew Marta was right.

Sighing, Juliet changed the subject. "Where's Eric?" she asked. "We still need to write the final proposal for potions."

"Oh." Marta's face fell. "Crap. I forgot about that. Eric and I had actually planned to go up to the astronomy towe—" She stopped. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll tell him some other time then. He might be in the common room."

"Oh." Juliet debated with herself a moment. "Well, if you want to go ahead it's fine," she said. "I mean, we already have the potion sorted out. It shouldn't take me long to write up the final copy."

"No," Marta shook her head, "Julie, that's not fair."

"It's fine. Really. I know we've spent all week working on it. You two have hardy had a moment to yourselves." Juliet sat up and got to her feet. "You and Eric go on. Honest."

Marta was quiet, looking rather torn for a moment before she smiled. "Thanks, Julie. You're the best."

"No problem," Juliet said as Marta stood as well. "You and Eric have fun, Martie."

"I should probably go find him, now." She paused. "You're sure about this?" she asked.

Juliet nodded. "Go on."

Marta beamed. "I'll see you later, then. Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it. See you."

Marta skipped off out of the dormitory and down to the common room to search for Eric, leaving Juliet to dig out the notes the three of them had compiled. She began to sort them out, notes on ingredients in one pile, general ideas for the potion in another, explanatory bits separated as well. After sorting through it all she combined the piles atop each other, swept her hair into a ponytail, and glanced at the time. Laura and Bridgette were sure to be entering the dormitory at any minute and she wasn't quite feeling up to conversation with them, or trying to tune them out, whilst working. Taking her bag for parchment and quills, she went down to the common room and sat down at a table by herself.

She set to work, writing quickly yet conscientiously neatly, working to fill the the foot and a half Professor McGregor had requested. She was a third of the way through when a shadow fell across her page that was not her own. She whipped around quickly.

"Hey! That ponytail's quite the weapon."

Juliet turned to see that her company had jumped back a few inches, hands up in defence. She laughed lightly. "Terribly sorry, James." She resumed her work, rereading the last bit of her paragraph and finding her thoughts once again.

"Feel like I haven't seen you in a while," James said. "Why's that, Lettie? What're you up to?"

"Potions assignment," she replied distractedly.

"What's it about?" he questioned.

"We had to invent a potion."

"What'd you come up with?"

"It was Eric's idea, really," she said.

"You're working with Eric?" James went around the table to look down at what she was doing.

"Eric and Marta," she corrected. Her eyes never left the parchment. James took the seat across from her and his foot bumped hers before he settled. She was suddenly finding it harder to concentrate.

"So what does it do?" he inquired.

"It gives you a boost of energy. Better stamina. For athletes and people who can't rest," she listed off.

James' brow furrowed as he struggled to read what she had written from his view upside down. "Hasn't that been created already?"

That got her full attention. Her head snapped up. "Has it?" she asked.

"Well, there's the Girding's Potion," James said. "Allen, the captain last year, he used to keep some for when any of the blokes showed up to a match anything less than well-rested. He said it kept up endurance," he explained.

Juliet's mouth went agape as she absorbed this information. It was nearly the same idea that they were tinkering with. The potion they'd worked on, it was for naught. They hadn't created anything. They hadn't been innovative. The idea was already out there, already made, already in use. They'd never pass without something original. The best they could hope for would be a Poor. "You're sure?" she asked weakly.

"Near positive," he replied, wincing as he realized that this did not bode well for the purposes of what she was working on.

She put her face in her hands and sucked in a deep breath. James began to worry when he couldn't hear her let it out. He reached across the table and tugged gently on the end of her hair. "Breathing, Juliet?" he asked. The release of air was audible and he let out a sigh of his own in tandem. "Alright?" he checked.

"Fine," she said tersely. She took the parchment in front of her and wadded it up into a tight ball, her frustration fuelling her petulant behaviour. "Just fine."

"You…you don't exactly _seem_ fine," James commented.

"I am. I've just a lot of work to do now, so if you wouldn't mind just leaving me to myself so I can—"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No, thank you."

"Well, where are Marta and Eric?"

"The astronomy tower."

"The astronomy tower?" James' eyebrows shot up. "Marta and Eric? Can't imagine what they're doing up there." His impish grin told her he knew exactly just what they could be getting up to in the tower. She hardly looked impressed. "Sorry," he said, losing the grin. "Why is it they're there and you're here working on this all alone?"

"Because I thought we were five sixths finished," Juliet said. "I told them to go right ahead and have their evening together. I didn't know I'd have to start the assignment all over again." Her hands slid into her hair, her fingers curling to pull at it. "Which is exactly what I'll be doing now. Oh Merlin," she muttered. "I have to get to the library. There has to be something else. I need another idea." She'd already done the assignment once, she told herself, surely it would be easier the second time round. She left the now useless assignment on the table and grabbed her bag. Sliding her chair back, ignoring the awful scraping noise it made against the stone, she hurried to leave the common room.

James followed after her.

Juliet sighed and shook her head as he came out of the portrait hole right behind her. "James, don't," she said. "I need to get this done for tomorrow. No distractions."

"I can help," he offered.

"I don't need your help."

He visibly flinched and her eyes shut. "Look," she said. "I'm—"

"Stressed," he finished, his expression smoothing. "I can tell. I'm going to head to the kitchens then. Do you want anything?"

She shook her head wordlessly and he nodded before turning and walking away from her.

The guilt Juliet felt then only added to the bubbling of negative emotions within her. She rushed off to the library, pushing all thoughts, aside from potions, from her mind. She had a mission. She would not fail. Juliet Malfoy had never failed a single assignment. Ever. She was not about to start now.

She'd stay up all night if she had to.

By eleven o'clock it seemed that would be exactly what she'd have to do. She'd barely structured herself a proper idea let alone start the final assignment and she was near her breaking point as she hid out in the back of the dimly lit library. Madam Pince had long since retired, not noticing the student that remained within her precious domain.

Juliet's eyes were welling with tears as she pulled her hands through her hair, long ago freed from its ponytail, over and over and over again. She was running out of ideas. She was feeling tired, overwhelmed, hopeless and on the verge of collapsing. She was beginning to think she couldn't do it. It wasn't worth it. She was beginning to think that she should just give up and say screw it. How much was the grade really worth? Her sanity?

She'd checked the astronomy tower for Marta and Eric. When she couldn't find them there she decided she didn't have the time to search the entire castle and grounds for them. It would take far too long and there was still a good chance she still wouldn't find them by the end of it. Every minute spent looking would be a minute wasted.

"Come on," she coached herself. "Come on. Dreams. What could you do with dreams?" She brushed away a tear and took a shaky breath. "Get it together," she whispered.

"Juliet?"

She let out a sharp yelp of surprise, nearly falling out of her seat. A pair of hands gripped her shoulders and set her upright. "Sorry," James apologized. "I…er, well, you didn't come back to the common room and then I saw that you were still in the library and I just thought maybe…now, you could use some sort of…" He trailed off uncertainly, not sure what to say and not wanting to upset her further.

Juliet sighed at the sight of him. "I could use your help," she said quietly. "Or at least…a hug?"

He pulled her out of her seat and wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face against his shoulder. He waited to hear her breathing calm before allowing her to pull away. She inhaled deeply and exhaled with her entire body. "Okay," she said. "Back to work."

James raised a hand unsurely, getting a small laugh from her. "Yes, James?" she prompted.

"How about back to the common room first?" he suggested. "I don't think getting caught out after hours is going to help."

She nodded and began to collect her things. James stacked the books she had lying open on table, first marking her pages with her quill, blank parchment and then as a last resort his wand. He bent, scooped them up and balanced the stack of thick books in his arms. A quick jerk of his chin towards the door asked her to lead the way. She tucked her chair in before she left.

They got to the large doors and Juliet gently pushed one open. James stopped her by getting in the way before she could slip out to the corridor. "The map's in my pocket," he whispered. "You're in charge of keeping us invisible."

She blushed and very carefully reached into his robe pocket. Her fingers brushed the parchment and she extracted it quickly. She used her wand to activate its magic and her eyes followed the path from where they were to the Gryffindor common room, checking that there were no professors or prefects in their way. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she nodded at James and the pair proceeded through the doors to make their way through the castle.

Once through the portrait hole and into the common room, James placed the books on the couch in front of the dying the fire and Juliet placed her bag on the floor. She sat cross-legged on the floor and began to spread the books and her notes in front of her. "Okay, what are we working on?" James asked. He plopped down next to her, his long legs stretching out wide, bordering the books she'd distributed and allowing him to move closer.

Juliet explained the assignment quickly yet clearly. "We didn't have a backup idea though," she said."I was thinking about doing something with dreams, because I have all the background information to figure out the proper ingredients since there are already plenty of dream potions." She pointed at all of the open pages. "I've got all the properties. Between all of these I'm sure I could figure it out, whatever it is. But I just need an idea that hasn't been done before so I can get started. I haven't been able to come up with anything though." The tears welled up in her eyes once again as the stress took reign on her control and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"Hey," James said. He met her eyes. "Don't cry about it," he ordered. "You're not going to get anything done if you're crying all over the ink, alright?"

She laughed involuntarily and nodded, looking up at the high ceiling until the tears had drained away. "Okay," she said. "So, I was hoping to find some sort of inspiration in these—"

"It looks like we're going to be here a while," James interrupted. "Do you want to get Marta and Eric? I think they came back here—"

Juliet shook her head. "There's no point. I don't…I don't think they'd be much help at this point. All I need is an idea. After that, I'm sure I can handle this."

James took a deep breath. "Just me and you then."

"Mhm." She shrugged out of her outer robe and pulled her tie loose from her neck as well. Kicking off her shoes and rolling down her stockings, she began to get comfortable, unbuttoning the first two buttons of her white school shirt and knotting her hair at the nape of her neck.

James cleared his throat uncomfortably as he watched her shed the garments, her skirt rising a bit as she sat and placed her hands in her lap. "Do you want to go change into your pyjamas first?" he asked, his voice very near cracking.

"I'm fine—"

"You go change and I'll take a look at these notes. I'm sure there's an idea somewhere in here," James said. He waved her away and then began to read over all of the slightly confusing notes she'd jotted.

When she returned, James had relit the fire and was sporting an eager grin. She pulled her dressing robe tighter over her flannel pyjamas and sat next to him. "What is it?" she asked hopefully.

"Ever heard of lucid dreaming?"

Juliet nodded, lighting up at the idea as he went on to explain. Lucid dreaming was an out of body experience, dreaming while awake and seeing the dreams as hallucinations around you. It was dangerous and often reviewed as a scary experience, but the idea was intriguing nonetheless. The idea was to have a potion that allowed one to delve into their own subconscious while dreaming, remember everything they dreamed as though they were memories, with control over what they tapped into within their subconscious. Between both Juliet and James they worked out the details, what they could and couldn't do and what was possible, but much too far advanced. The concept was brilliant though, and while it took them until nearly one o'clock to form a feasible proposal statement for it, it was well worth it.

James stayed up with her while she sorted through the mess of possible ingredients. She made a long list of what could potentially create their desired product and James helped her work through the process of elimination based on what could and couldn't be combined and the properties and effects of each element. Juliet was right, it didn't take her long to figure out the ingredients with the help of the other recipes she had found and the information she had already gathered. They both knew it wasn't perfect, but the professor hardly expected perfection anyway, and James had a feeling Juliet had come fairly close, though the ratios and proportions would probably take a lot of experimentation.

By two thirty she had the first four inches of parchment filled, using their notes as a rough copy of sorts and going straight to the page she'd hand in to the professor. It wasn't as she usually did; her assignments were regularly done with care, precision, and time to spare. In this instance, the time required for her typical standards was something far out of her reach. James assured her it would be fine. It was how he usually completed assignments and he always did well enough. She was Juliet, he reminded, if he did well then she would do brilliantly.

James was fighting against the pull of unconsciousness when Juliet dipped her quill in her inkwell and wrote the final line, adding the full stop with an exhausted sigh and giving the parchment a moment to dry. He rolled over from his place on the couch and looked down. "Finished?" he asked carefully.

Juliet nodded, a silly, drowsy smile lifting her lips. "Done," she replied. "Finished. Thank Merlin."

James joined her on the floor once again. "Looks good," he said. She knew he hadn't read it, at least not all of it, and even she had to admit that her handwriting became sloppier than even his by the second page, but she was proud, and she wholeheartedly agreed with him.

"What time is it?" James looked around and read the clock twice before shaking his head. "It's bloody four in the morning," he said.

"No," she said in disbelief. He nodded. "James, I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, noting the bags under her eyes, the dark, dark circles. "What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"For having you stay up until bloody four in the morning," she said, borrowing his terminology. "You didn't have to do that." It was a little too late to say, she realized.

"I know I didn't have to." James yawned and Juliet instantly did the same. "I wanted to," he continued. "I'm just glad I could help."

She smiled at him, leaning over to give him a hug. "You're so good," she said. In the back of her mind she heard his voice saying those exact same words to her, slurred together but sincere nonetheless, not even a week ago. Then she heard Marta's voice, telling her to go for it. Then she heard her own little voice in the very, very back of her mind, saying that she knew exactly what she wanted and that she couldn't let it go. "James," she said softly.

"Hm?"

She drew on all the courage she had. "The last time I said this, you were drunk," she murmured, sitting up. "I guess I should have told you. I'm sorry I didn't. But you weren't really meant to hear it then." She didn't wait for a response before she went on; she simply looked him in the eyes and said, "James, I love you."

She watched his eyes widen in response, even in their oh so tired state. Every part of her wanted to look away but she held his gaze, waiting, heart pounding. "I love you, too," he told her, the words coming out carefully as though he was very prepared to take them back.

Juliet licked her lips and swallowed. "No, I think I'm in love with you," she clarified. He stared at her, whether it was in shock or simply because he didn't know how to reply she wasn't sure. She worried it was because he didn't want to reply the way he knew she hoped he would. Her mouth formed words on its own accord. "I mean, I know you probably don't, or maybe you—" James suddenly regained his wits, cutting her off. She was glad for the interruption, not knowing where she was going with any of her babbling.

"Me, too," he said.

"Sorry?" she asked in confusion.

He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. She immediately began to back away, biting her lip. What was the worst that could happen, she thought regretfully. His hand shot out to catch her elbow and pull her back. "Sorry," he said. "I knew I'd be crap at this. I meant to say that I'm in love with you, too."

"Oh." She smiled, feeling her heart all but swell in her chest. "Really?"

He nodded, smiling back at her. "Absolutely madly."

**Author's Note: It's happened! Were you pleased? Disappointed? There's still more story to come but it's going to be a bit of a wait as I'm not going to have the time to write for the next while (two weeks? Give or take). I thought I'd leave you with this while I take my short leave. If you read the A/N at the beginning of this chapter I would really appreciate it if you'd humour me and let me know what your favourite/least favourite moment/line of this chapter (or the entire story if you'd like) was. It'd make me really happy. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! As for the trivia it was the line Juliet said about doing what you love and Charlie said it in When in Doubt. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	15. Year 6 Part 4

**Year Six Part Four**

"I can't believe it."

James woke up. Something was different. He was bordered on all sides, his right arm was entirely numb, and the fabric beneath him was not that of the sheets on his bed. And there were too many voices. Voices that even while speaking in hushed tones were of a pitch that told him he definitely wasn't in his all boys dormitory. He went to sit up only to come to the realization that he couldn't. He was being physically weighed down.

His eyes opened and he looked down to see a head of silky platinum hair resting on his chest and a slender arm draped over his waist. He shifted slightly and felt the weight of an ankle crossed over his own. He couldn't help but smile despite the compromising position they were in. They were still on the common room couch, he realized, he and Juliet. He thought back. He could remember the moment when she'd told him she loved him, remembered his horribly ineloquent response. The way she looked at him with that adorable smile as she leaned in to kiss him. And, _oh_, the way she kissed him. He could vaguely remember when she pulled away and yawned, laughing when he instantly gave in to a yawn of his own, and announced that while she very much enjoyed their activities, she was incredibly sleepy. He then recalled rolling off of the couch and onto the floor to collect her parchment and organize her books. When he had finished, she was already slumbering away on the couch. He couldn't carry her up to her dormitory without suffering injury to the both of them and while he considered carrying her to his own dormitory, he feared he was too tired to make it there in one piece and he didn't want her to wake up to the idiotic comments that were sure to come from his dorm mates. By then they really only had about three hours rest available to them if they wanted to grab breakfast and make it to classes on time, which he was fairly certain she would. He thought he'd just watch over her, maybe sleep an hour or two and wake up before the rest of the house did. He didn't account on getting so comfortable. Perhaps too comfortable.

That would explain all of the whispering voices and the feeling that they were being stared at.

"What the hell."

That voice James knew.

"Holy crap. _Ho-ly_ crap. You and Julie?"

James looked at his brother sharply. "For Merlin's sake, Al, keep your voice down," he hissed. "She's sleeping."

"Yeah," Albus said, "she's _sleeping on you_!"

"Shut it," James snapped.

"Are you guys dating?" Albus asked. "This isn't just...a thing, is it?" His expression changed as he took in their embrace. "James?"

"No. I've fancied her for a while," James said. "It's not just a thing. We're...together now, I think."

"James, you can't just screw things up here," he said. "Caelum's my best friend. If we can't go over there because of whatever you do with his sister...does Caelum know about this?"

"No, Caelum does not know about this," James said.

"Man, wait 'til he finds out!" Albus made to run for the portrait hole but James' arm shot out and caught the back of his robes, pulling him back. He fell and hit the carpet with a thud. Juliet woke by the jostle of James' movements and sat up, blinking blearily.

"Sorry," James apologized. He took her chin in his hand as he sat up as well, kissing her lips chastely. "G'morning."

She blushed as she returned the greeting, noticing their surroundings, the people who had started their whispering anew, Albus on the floor, the way she and James had been sharing the couch as a bed. "Good morning, Albus," she said.

"Good morning, Julie."

"James, why did you throw your brother on the ground?" Juliet asked, staring down at Albus with a small frown.

"Because he's got a big mouth," James replied. "I thought maybe you'd like to tell Caelum yourself about...us?"

"Oh!" Juliet exclaimed. "Yes. Albus, please don't say anything to him yet," she said. "I'll find him later."

"Alright, alright." The boy lifted himself from the floor and dusted himself off. "I won't say anything. But, just a thought, maybe you guys shouldn't sleep together in the common room anymore. It doesn't exactly look—"

"Shut up, Al."

"Albus!" Juliet exclaimed, blushing furiously as he put his hands up and backed away before heading out of the common room for breakfast.

Juliet sighed, stood, and stretched, avoiding the eyes that still watched them. "I'm exhausted," she said. "What was that? Two hours of sleep?"

"Almost three," James corrected, standing as well.

"Oh," she said. "I should go get ready." She paused, smiling. "Thanks again, James. Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"No worries." He grinned at her. "I'll meet you back here and we'll head to breakfast?"

She nodded before taking her bag and making her way to the girls' staircase.

"Julie!"

She ran into Marta before she'd even reached the dormitory. Literally ran into her.

"You didn't come up last night! What happened?" she demanded worriedly, her small frame rising a couple of inches as she lifted herself to her toes, looking the other girl over.

Juliet sighed. "I had to redo the assignment. It turns out Eric wasn't the first one to have Eric's idea," she said.

"Oh no." Marta frowned. "Julie, I'm so sorry. When you weren't here when we got back...we just assumed you were with James. I thought it was a good thing. I'm sorry. If we had known we would have...we shouldn't have left you."

Juliet couldn't deny that she was a little bitter over it as well. But it was partially her fault. She was the one who had told Marta to go in the first place.

"I'll explain to McGregor," Marta offered. "I'm sure we can get it done by tomor—"

"It's finished," Juliet interrupted. "We did a dream potion of sorts. I've got it ready to hand in."

"Oh." Her expression fell. "We?" she asked.

"James and I," Juliet replied. "We were up until four in the common room."

Marta's mouth dropped open. "Julie, I feel _awful_," she said.

Juliet shrugged, knowing her friend was being sincere but also not yet ready to let it pass. She went on. "Well, there's more to tell," she said, a little brighter. "You see, after it was finally done, I told him."

"You told him?"

She nodded and Marta's mouth dropped open as she realized what exactly had been told. "You told him‽" she exclaimed.

"You told me to!" Juliet said. "And...well, he said it back."

"He did? That's great! Then what happened?"

Juliet blushed. "Then...we kissed...and snogged...and fell asleep on the common room couch." She sighed. "He is so sweet."

Marta squealed. "That's amazing!" she all but shouted in excitement. "That's so great."

"Yeah. Yeah, it really is." Her smile was utterly uncontainable and giddy. "I'm going to get dressed," she said. "I'll see you at breakfast." She hurried off before Marta, who was already dressed for the day, could say anything more.

She went into the dormitory and collected her things before entering the bathroom, hoping a quick shower would wake her to at least half of her normally alert capabilities. She caught her appearance in the mirror. "Oh hell," she gasped. Her hair was a right mess, tangled ends, sticking out in a frizzy nest. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them. If it hadn't been for the distinct lack of pain, she would have easily believed that she'd gotten into quite the fight with what appeared to be her twin black eyes. And her skin wasn't as light, pale as usual but not quite as bright as she was used to seeing when glancing in the mirror. Her overall posture was horrendous. Estelle would have been appalled. Her body didn't want to hold itself up quite as well, sagging as though the energy had been literally drained from it. It was, by no means, an attractive look and she couldn't help but wonder if this was what she had looked like when James had kissed her. She certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

Not having much time, she hopped into the shower and made quick work of scrubbing off the hard work and lack of sleep before making sense of her hair. She took a moment to simply stand beneath the spray and enjoy the stream of hot water. When she'd finished, she rushed to dress and dry her hair, pulling it into a plait. She applied a slightly more liberal amount of makeup than she usually did, hiding the bags under her eyes the best she could. Satisfied that this was as good as it was going to get for the day, she grabbed her bag and ran down to the common room. James grinned at her as she came down the stairs.

She looked at him curiously. "How come you look all chipper," she asked, "when I am so far beyond tired that I can hardly keep my eyes open?" Admittedly, he wasn't entirely bright-eyed and bushy-tailed either; his eyes were shadowed, but beyond that she could hardly tell he'd been up to all hours of the night. His hair stuck up just as much as usual.

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the portrait hole. "Because I'm so far beyond tired that I'm wide awake." At her raised eyebrow he shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's kind of like an adrenaline rush. I'm still on a high."

"A high?" she asked. "Well, you know, what goes up must come down. The higher you are, the harder you crash." They made their way down the corridor, strolling, though they both knew breakfast would soon be ending.

"I'm thinking I'll skip lunch, maybe charms. Take a nap before defence," James said.

"Oh, don't do that," Juliet told him. "You'll get a detention."

He seemed unbothered. "I'll deal with it later," he dismissed.

Her lips pursed as she thought about this. She stepped away from him, earning herself a look of surprise. "Where're you going?" he asked.

"You go to breakfast," she told him. "I'm going to pop by the infirmity, see if Madam Pomfrey will give me a vitamix potion."

He opened his mouth and Juliet shook her head. "James. Go. I'll find you before classes start."

She turned and was off before he could protest, heading off in the direction of the hospital wing.

Sure enough, she did find him before classes, intercepting his path to History of Magic and getting his attention by thrusting a vial towards him. "Vitamix," she announced. "Madam Pomfrey was very understanding."

His eyebrows drew together as he handed her something wrapped in a serviette. "I thought the potion was for you," he said, not taking the vial from her but raising an eyebrow.

"For you," she told him. "And don't you dare skip class now."

He took the vial and she took the napkin, unfolding it to find a croissant, already cut in half. She looked up at him with a smile, her stomach on the verge of growling. "For me?" she asked.

"Butter and sugar," he grinned, "just how you like it." Which was perfectly true. She watched James uncork the vial, bring it to his lips and down its contents quickly. Not a second later he was grinning at her with renewed vigor.

"Thanks."

"And thank you," she returned, holding up her breakfast.

"You better get to class." In the corridor of students he bent and kissed her cheek, tugging the end of her plait as he pulled away. She swatted his hand with a smile, glad that for once, his gesture didn't leave her with a single ounce of confusion. He loved her. And her, him.

"I'll see you," she said. "Thanks again."

"No worries." He began to walk away from her, backwards, miraculously avoiding all of the students. "Bye."

"Bye, James."

Morning classes passed mundanely. Juliet spent the hours trying her best not to fall asleep and working to at least note the lesson topics so she could research them herself later. It was proving rather difficult to stay awake, listen and take notes. Eventually, she chose to make staying awake the priority and quickly accepted Marta's offer to borrow her notes later.

She was grateful for lunch, despite having to use the first portion of her recess to track down her brother. When she finally fell into the seat next to James, she did so with a sigh, reaching for the salad. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"He's such a rugrat sometimes," she said with a laugh.

"Caelum's peeved?" James guessed.

"No, it's just...I want to tell my parents in person is all," she explained, "and I just knew Cae was going to want to write to them about it before I had the chance. Which he does."

James considered this, thinking of first her parents, then his parents, then her dad. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea if you write them first," he said. "Give them a while to...get used to the idea?" he suggested.

Juliet shook her head. "I'd really rather tell them in person," she said. "I don't know how well my dad will take it." James swallowed. "Besides, Professor Potts told me Caelum's not doing so well in her class. So we've come to a deal. So long as I don't mention the grades he's been getting, and maybe help him out a bit, then he won't mention us." She smiled smugly, not noticing the way James' expression turned a little worried.

He nodded. "Okay. But are you sure you don't want to write your parents?"

She gave him a funny look. "I'm sure," she said. "And please don't tell yours either yet. We both know if even one of them knows then all of them will know."

"Right."

Juliet ate her salad contentedly and sipped her pumpkin juice. She figured a bit of sugar would do her well. James went on eating, shaking off his nerves. He wouldn't have to deal with parents until Christmas, he told himself. He had no reason to fret yet.

"Hey, so Marta and Eric were acting rather strangely this morning," Juliet began. "I mean, they feel really bad about the potions assignment, and they kept saying thank you but they were...I don't know. I just felt something was off. After I talked to Marta she seemed fine but then after breakfast...well, this may sound ridiculous, but you wouldn't have happened to have a word with them, would you?" she asked.

James' guilty as charged expression said it all. "James!" she exclaimed.

"Look, it was a shite thing for them to do to you, alright?" he defended. "I know Marta and Eric, they're better friends than that." He waited for her slightly reluctant nod. "I think since they've started dating they've become a little...inconsiderate."

"They're not inconsiderate," Juliet said immediately. "Besides, I've been spending all of my time with you. It's not their fault."

James ran a hand through his hair tiredly. He had hoped she wouldn't know about the conversation at all. Which was all it was really: a conversation. He hadn't yelled, he'd barely cursed, he just made them feel the guilt he knew Juliet tried to take for them. She was much too good sometimes.

James shook his head. "Would you stop trying to take the blame?" he asked. "For Merlin's sake, you're brilliant and yet..." He sighed. "How can you not see that they took advantage of you?"

She looked up at the enchanted ceiling as she took a deep breath. "James, I get that. I do," she replied. She looked at him once again. "But it's over, it's done with, and they both feel awful about it already. There was no need—"

"It's not over until they know it's not okay," he interrupted. He took a swig from his goblet. "And now they do."

"You're forgetting that I was the one who told them to go ahead," she pointed out.

"They shouldn't have gone."

"They thought it was practically finished."

"Then they should have stayed to finish it."

This back and forth was going nowhere. "James," she said.

"Okay." He dropped the subject.

"Thank you. And thanks for talking to them but next time, please don't."

"Fine."

"Don't look at me like that."

James shrugged helplessly. "I don't understand what I did wrong," he told her.

"It's just that...now they think I'm angry at them," she explained. She forked the last bit of her salad and stared at the empty bowl.

"And?" James prompted.

"And I'm not," she said.

"But why?"

Juliet sighed, pushed her bowl away, and finished off her juice. "Because they screwed up. I let them screw up. And it happens," she said simply. "So long as it doesn't happen again, it's okay." She smiled at him and bumped his elbow. "Besides, I think our little project might get us an outstanding, which is better than I probably would have managed with the two of them anyway." The corners of his mouth quirked up slightly. "And if it wasn't for all that," she went on, "then I wouldn't be able to do this." She leaned over and pressed her lips to the hitched corner of his. She felt his smile grow wider and hers spread in turn.

"Alright. Good point."

* * *

By the time the Hogsmeade weekend rolled around, Juliet had mostly forgotten that she had any reason to be upset with Marta or Eric. As for her and James, it didn't feel like much had changed between the two of them. Things were just better now. There was no longer a need for excuses to hold her hand, no questions that came along with his innocent kisses, no resisting the urge to kiss her a little less than innocently. Well, except when there were people around. She had made it clear that she wasn't a fan of public displays of affection.

Fine by him really; though he now tended to keep the map on him at all times, making it easy to find both Juliet and secluded passageways. Which was fine by her.

"Martie? Which one?" Juliet held up two jumpers, one blue, heavy-knit and the other a cream, fitted, fleece, v-neck.

"That one," Marta replied, pointing to the cream.

From across the dormitory Laura and Bridgette snorted. "What?" Marta snapped before Juliet could shake her head to ignore them. They hadn't been so lucky as to have the dormitory to themselves for the morning. All four of the girls had slept in a bit.

"You're wearing _fleece_ on a date with James Potter?" Bridgette asked, combing through her hair. Juliet could've sworn that girl had been brushing her hair for a good twenty minutes now.

Laura smirked in response and said, not quite so under her breath. "I told you it won't last long."

"Hey, twit and twat," Marta stomped a foot, "keep your opinions to yourself."

"Marta!" Juliet exclaimed quietly. "You can't call people that!"

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Well, excuse us for trying to help." Bridgette sneered. Laura rolled her eyes and returned to her painstaking application of lipstick.

"Wear that one," Marta said again, her decision unchanging. "You can borrow my blue scarf. Wear your grey coat."

Juliet dug through her things for her coat while Marta searched for the promised scarf. Laura and Bridgette were glaring at them all the while.

Finding the coat, Juliet lay her outfit on her bed for one last evaluation. Marta added the scarf for the appraisal. Grey fitted trousers, cream sweater, light blue scarf, dark grey pea coat. No second guessing, she told herself.

She ignored Laura and Bridgette's giggling as she dressed and slung her bag over her shoulder. She twisted the sides of her hair back in an effort to keep it from flying into her face in the windy weather. "Okay," she said finally. "I'm ready. Right?"

Marta looked at her. "Yep," she chirped. "Let's go."

Juliet didn't have to be told twice. "Bye Laura, Bridgette." She nodded at them with a smile even as she could practically feel Marta rolling her eyes behind her.

"Bye twit, twat."

"Marta!"

"Sorry."

Eric and Marta walked with them into the village and upon reaching the picturesque community, Juliet's two friends shared a look. Marta reached into her robe pocket and produced a note, folded in half and sealed with a bit of purple wax. "Think of this as our formal, belated, apology," she said, handing the parchment over to Juliet.

"We're sorry about the potions assignment," Eric told them, his gaze rising from the cobblestone street. "And while we've said we're sorry, we'll say it again, and we'd also like to thank both of you."

Juliet smiled inquisitively and went to slip a finger beneath the seal. Marta shook her head and slapped her hand away. "When you feel like lunch, you just take that to the Three Broomsticks," she instructed. "You can open it then."

Juliet nodded. "Okay. Thanks...for whatever it is."

"It was Martie's idea," Eric threw in. "I just helped."

Marta nudged Eric before smiling at the pair. "We'll see you guys later," she said. "Have a great time."

"You, too."

James and Juliet walked on through the village, stopping in Honeydukes, where James bought fudge for them to share, Bertie Bott's beans for later, and Juliet got herself some sugar quills. They went into Zonko's for a while before moving on to Tomes and Scrolls, where he didn't say a single word to interrupt, trailing behind her as she roamed the shelves for near an hour.

When they passed Spintwitches, Juliet paused, watching with confusion as James tried to continue on. Her hand in his tugged him back. "You don't want to go in?" she asked.

James looked conflicted. "I...didn't think you'd want to go in," he admitted. He lifted a wrist to check the time. "Besides," he said, realizing how long ago they'd eaten breakfast, "aren't you hungry?"

She was sort of starving actually but it was only because she'd spent so much time absorbed in the bookshop, her stomach and the time both forgotten. "A little," she said. "But we can go in. I don't mind."

James looked at the shop and then at her. "I'm hungry," he said finally. "Let's go get lunch."

"Well, we'll come back then," she said. "You do want to go, don't you?"

He nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Alright," she announced. "Lunch and then Spintwitches."

Arriving at the pub, Juliet remembered the note and pulled it out reading it over twice. The apologies, the thanks, it was nearly verbatim to what they had said earlier. Once she had finished reading the note, Juliet did as it told her and handed the short letter to the man behind the bar, giving him an unsure smile.

The man was tall, burly and filling a pint as he read the note, and James was standing protectively close to her as she approached him, but he seemed harmless enough as he looked up with a strangely boyish grin upon finishing. "Juliet Malfoy?" he boomed. She nodded. "You and Mister Potter come with me."

They followed him warily through the pub, weaving through tables and chairs until he got to a door at the back. He pushed it open to show them a room, empty but for the red blanket spread on the floor with a bread basket set in the centre of it, two goblets on either side. "A picnic indoors, how very creative," Juliet commented.

The man nodded. "Yer Marta's a real sweetheart."

"She is," Juliet agreed.

"Well, you two get comfy. Yer salads'll be out in a couple of minutes. Here're yer menus." He handed them two listings and then used his wand to fill up their cups. "Enjoy."

Juliet grinned at James and took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable blanket. "They really did try hard on this one," she said, looking around as she sipped from her goblet and reached for a piece of bread. James did the same.

"And they succeeded," he said. "This is nice."

"Yeah," she said. "Cheers." Their cups clinked as they met.

"Aren't you supposed to make that to something?" James asked, lowering his goblet from his lips. "Like...to family? Or health, or love and good fortune?"

"I think that's a toast," Juliet mused.

"Are they not the same thing?"

"I don't think so." She laughed and shook her head. "Cheers to...good times then."

Their salads arrived and they both ordered fish and chips before being left alone once again, the door just inches from being completely shut. "Can I tell you something?" Juliet asked.

James looked up as she loosened the scarf from around her neck. "Hm?" he hummed.

"I was sort of scared that today wouldn't go well," she confessed, tucking her hair behind her ear and folding her legs under her.

His eyebrows drew together and his head tilted just slightly. "Why?"

"Well," she sighed, "because we've been friends, are friends, and everything was going so well, and I've fancied you for so long that...well, I thought I might be ruining a good thing. That all I thought it could be was just all in my head, you know?" She blushed.

James chewed, swallowed, then asked, "Just how long is 'so long'?"

"Pardon?"

"You said you've fancied me for 'so long'," he clarified. "Just how long have you had feelings for me?"

"Oh." Juliet's cheeks reddened further as she drank from her cup, stalling. "That's not important," she said.

Her response only seemed to encourage James' curiosity as he sat up a little more. "How long, Lettie?" he asked again, interest very much piqued.

"I won't say," she told him firmly.

"Since birth?" he guessed teasingly.

"Shut up."

"I wouldn't blame you. I've seen photos. I was quite the dashing toddler."

"Would you quit it?"

"Aw, come on, Lettie, now I _need_ to know," he whinged.

"Well, too bad. It...well, it just doesn't matter," she said, attempting to wave the topic away.

James considered this for a moment. "I'll tell you how long I've fancied you," he offered.

Juliet shook her head resolutely. "No, thank you. I think I can go without knowing. As can you." She bit her tongue from saying more. In all honesty, she was interested in knowing just how long he'd felt this way about her; just not interested enough to risk being the silly fool who had fancied him for years longer.

"I will get an answer from you," he vowed.

"Not today," she quipped.

He relented with a sigh. "Fine."

Juliet smiled. "Anyway, as I was saying," she continued, "this is our first date and, while I've only ever been on one other, first dates are supposed to be...awkward, right?"

James shook his head. "I don't feel awkward," he said. "Do you?"

"Not with you, I don't."

James smirked. "It's like we've known each other all our lives."

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Okay. I know I said I was taking a break. And I am. But as it turns out I've got more time than I thought I would, though I can't make promises for the next update. Not that I've been terribly consistent in the past anyway. I'd just like to say thanks for sticking around and big thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, especially those who obliged to telling me their favourite/least favourite part. I really love getting those kinds of opinions from you guys. **

**Next up: I think I'll be writing Lettie and James over the Christmas hols with snogging, an overprotective Draco and possibly a surprise, I haven't quite decided. If there's anything you'd like to see, any ideas for how YOU think it should play out, let me know. I'm happy to consider anything. **

**Thanks for reading and I'd love it if you'd review! **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**

**P.S. For any readers of Just Married I'm so sorry but I'm currently stuck writing those chapters by hand so the next update won't be for quite sometime. Again, really sorry. **


	16. Year 6 Part 5

**Year Six Part Five**

It was beautiful outside. It appeared they would be getting a lovely white Christmas as the snowflakes fell in fluffy crystals to the ground, collecting in an even white layer atop the grass. All plants had gone dormant, students filed into the common room with rosy cheeks and pink noses, the fire never seemed to die, the cold outside competed against the warmth of the very near holidays and thus far the latter was winning.

Juliet was curled up on the common room couch, finishing her Ancient Runes work and waiting for James. He'd said Professor Rogues had asked to see him after dinner.

"Hey." Eric plopped into the space beside her, gaining her attention. "What're you working on?"

Juliet completed the last translation with an accomplished smile. "Just finished Runes homework," she replied, closing her book and turning to him with a bright smile. "Where's Martie?"

"Dormitory." Eric shrugged. "Think she has something due tomorrow. She said she needed to focus."

Juliet laughed. "That's tough. I just saw Bridgette head up there."

Eric shook his head. "Martie'll deal with her." Juliet couldn't disagree there; with the right glare and a bit of her more colourful language, Marta could scare anyone just enough. She was just glad she'd never been on the receiving end of any of it.

"Anyway," Eric continued. "I was just thinking how I haven't talked to you in a while, you know? I thought, 'What's up with Julie?'" He nudged her. "How's it going?"

She rolled her eyes but answered honestly. "It's going well, Eric. You?"

"Ah, it's good. Really good." He nodded, agreeing with his own proclamation before turning to her. "Plans for the holidays?" he asked.

"The usual," she replied. "Friends, family, food. All the good stuff. What about you?"

"My parents are planning a New Year's Eve in Barcelona," he said. "So…I don't know, actually. I'm trying to talk them round to letting me hang back on my own but…think I might be going to stay with my sister and fiancé."

"You're not going with them this time?' Juliet asked.

"No. I don't know. Trying to get out of it." At Juliet's questioning look Eric went on. "I was kind of hoping it'd be more…familiar this year. Maybe I could see Marta. Maybe we could put up decorations or something."

Juliet frowned. Eric's parents were always traveling. He was a muggleborn, but his parents were wealthy, and they never seemed to stay in England for long. The way Eric put it was that he never really went home for the holidays, he just went wherever his parents were calling home for the week, or month or whatever it happened to be. Eric rarely said anything about it when breaks rolled around, be it summer or Christmas. When he did talk about it Juliet could tell he was never too thrilled as flippantly as he shared his family's plans in conversation. Marta always said he was lucky, seeing the world and all of its culture and people and beauty it offered. Juliet didn't say much at all on the topic, but if she was being honest, she felt a little sorry for him. She couldn't imagine Christmas without the Weasleys and the noise, the presents and the home cooked meals. It just wasn't Christmas if there wasn't a bit of chaos and a shortage of chairs.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time in Barcelona, if that's where you end up," Juliet assured. "And Marta will you write you. You know that."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Yeah, I know." He smiled at her. "Anyway, I should get round to homework as well. See you later."

"Okay." She nodded. "See you." She was packing up her things and had just made to stand when James catapulted over the back of the couch, fell into the space beside her and hooked her waist. She landed next to him with a small squeak, swatting at his arm as she sat up. "Don't do that," she said scolded halfheartedly. "You scared me."

"Sorry." His grin suggested he didn't really mean it.

"What was it Professor Rogues wanted to talk about it?" she asked, smacking his arm once more before settling back into the couch comfortably and lacing her fingers through his.

His expression shifted and he shook his head. "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and met his eyes.

"He wanted to talk about my future," James replied tersely.

Juliet sighed. "They're not out to get you—"

"I feel like I'm being recruited to some sort of dark circle. You have so much potential. You could do so well. You'd fit right in. Everyone would be so pleased." He paused and the volume dropped out of his voice. "Like father like son."

"James."

"He offered to write me a letter of recommendation," James continued, "told me about some summer training programme they have in the aurors office."

She stared at him, dissecting his form and noting his slumped shoulders, hung head and the way he seemed to sink back into the depths of the couch. "Do you want to go?" she ventured carefully.

He raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know," he said. "It...I guess it's a good opportunity."

She nearly pulled at her own hair. These conversations were always so tired. The months were passing rather quickly, all the other seventh years were making plans for when they left school and the majority knew what it was they planned to do. James was not among them. She understood why he was so hesitant to show any interest in any sort of occupation. She knew how much he hated to be seen as a replica Harry Potter, knew how much he wanted to make the decisions on his own. But she also saw the way he resisted every helpful nudge the people around him offered. The more he resisted, the harder they pushed, the harder they pushed, the more he resisted. She had found that the best way to go about it all with him was to simply ask, not demand, suggest, not tell, and ask specifics not broad questions. No matter the approach, he still looked rather frustrated with the topic. "It's a great opportunity," Juliet told him. "And it won't hurt to send in an application. Just to see. Being an auror is still an option, isn't it?"

He ignored the question. "It's half of summer."

"What?"

"The training programme. It's a month. Some camp—"

"You don't want to go?" she asked.

"Do you think I should?" He sat up to look at her then and she knew he was looking for an honest opinion. This was something she was willing to give.

"I think you should apply," she said simply. "I think it's a good idea to at least consider it."

He laughed though it lacked the right amount of humour. "Why are you so practical?"

"Was there something you were hoping to hear?"

"That you'd miss me if I left for a month?" he suggested.

She laughed. "You know I'd miss you."

"I hope you would," he said.

"Well, that's not very ni—"

"You know what I mean."

"I'll miss you," she vowed. He noted how 'I would' had now become 'I will' with a frown. "But that's not important. Promise me you'll apply and think about it."

"Alright," he agreed, there was only a hint of reluctance to the word.

"And don't let me affect any decisions, okay?" she said. "I'll never forgive you if you use me as a reason to let an opportunity like this pass." She gave him a serious look to ensure he knew she meant it and he nodded.

"Okay." He sighed. "I feel like my future is…looming," he said. "I'm not ready for all that. I don't want to think about jobs and...the responsibility."

"James, everyone feels that way. You're going to be fine. It's not as scary as it seems," Juliet assured. She hoped he wouldn't challenge her on just how she would know such things and feel sure enough to make promises she had no real control to keep. "Everyone transitions," she said. "We're just...growing up."

"I'm not sure I want to," James said. "I'm not everyone. It's like the world is just throwing things at me and waiting to see if I'll screw up. I can't make decisions. I can't do it."

"Nobody expects us to have all the answers yet," she told him. "They still expect us to make mistakes."

He shook his head and she knew the words before he said them. "Let's talk about something else. Please."

Giving up, she put on a brighter smile. "Fine," she relented. "Have you packed for the hols?"

"Not yet," he said.

"Why not?"

"I hate packing," he told her obviously.

She stood. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Upstairs. We leave in two days. You have to pack."

"I'll do it tomorrow," he dismissed.

"No you won't," she contradicted.

"I won't," he agreed.

"Of course you won't. So let's go pack now. Come on. I'll help."

"Alright."

Her help mostly consisted of her arranging the clothes in his trunk for him, ensuring he didn't forget anything, and commenting on his sloppy folding methods. By the end of it the luggage was neatly packed and James was lying back on his bed tiredly. "Maybe we should just stay here for the hols," he said.

"Why would we stay here?" she asked, closing his trunk and walking over to him. She knocked his legs aside so she could sit.

"Well...the castle will be empty," he said. Her eyebrows drew together as she looked at him in confusion. "We could...keep the professors company," he tried. "There won't be any need to take the train all the way home."

She caught on and shook her head. "Oh, please don't tell me this is about my parents again."

"Not your parents. Just your dad," he replied.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"He hates me."

"He does not."

"Well, he doesn't like me."

"He likes you."

"Tell me, Lettie, how can you say that with a straight face?" he asked. "Are you not afraid the universe may strike you down?" He poked her side and she pushed him in response.

"James."

"We should have told your parents before," he insisted.

She shrugged. "Even if that's true, it's too late now," she said.

James sighed. "Okay. Just…swear you won't leave me and your dad alone, alright?"

"Scaredy cat."

* * *

"There they are!" Albus pointed down the platform, up on his toes as he spotted his parents. Caelum craned his neck to see above the people as well."I can see Dad," he said. "I don't see...oh, there's Mum!"

The two boys headed off in the direction of their parents, leaning with the weight of their trunks. James went to pick up Juliet's trunk as well as his own but as he reached for the handle he came in contact with her hand instead. He looked up, confused.

"I got it," he said, still bent to lift it.

She bit her lip and her hand retracted a moment before returning to the handle indecisively. "I'll carry it," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked, even as he did he was picking up her trunk and swinging to his other side, ignoring her protests and grabbing his own luggage. He began to walk away, slowing as he realized she had stayed behind him.

"I don't want my parents to—" she began.

James cut her off. "I've carried your trunk before, Lettie, calm down."

"Yes, but..." She realized she had no real argument to that. Thus, she simply followed behind him as he strode towards their parents with a grin.

As James placed their trunks on the platform as Juliet was swept into a hug by her mum and swiftly passed on to her father. Caelum and Albus had already said their hellos and were off chatting with friends just a few feet away. James hugged his parents and bent to squeeze Lily, straightening to lift her feet off of the ground as she laughed.

"Hi, Julie," Lily chirped, returning to the ground and hugging the older girl hello.

"How are you?" Juliet asked.

"I'm well," Lily chirped. "I got a new sketchbook and I've been working on my flowers. They almost look like the ones you taught me to draw."

"You'll have to show me sometime," Juliet told her, mirroring the girl's grin. "I'm sure they're beautiful." Lily nodded.

"We should get going," Ginny told Hermione. "We promised Mum we'd bring the kids over for a bit. Do you want to come along?"

Hermione shook her head in polite decline. "Blaise is coming over for dinner and I still have to go grocery shopping," she said. "But we'll see you Christmas Eve definitely, if not before then."

Harry nodded. "Alright. I'll tell them you said hello then. Come on, Lily."

"Albus, we're leaving," Lily called.

The group began to leave the station and as the parents walked ahead and exchanged waves and hugs farewell, Juliet turned to James expectedly, awaiting her own goodbye. She leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. When he leaned back she frowned, looking both confused and hurt. "No kiss goodbye?" she asked.

"Let me get this straight." He tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "I couldn't carry your trunk because your parents might suspect something, but you want me to kiss you goodbye with them right over there?" He nodded towards them before turning his gaze back on her with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "They're not looking," she offered.

"Your dad could turn around at any moment."

Her lips pursed a second before she reached up and placed a hand at the nape of his neck, leaning in once more. "Then let's hope he doesn't." She kissed him, her lips mingling with his briefly, pulling away just as his hands left his pockets in favour of her waist. She stepped away and let out a soft sigh, watching as he ran a hand through his hair.

"James!" Ginny called.

He nodded. "I should go," he said. "Bye Lettie."

She smiled and shook her head. "Bye James." He loped over to his parents and then quick as a flash they were gone. Juliet made her way towards her family, trunk in hand and ready to apparate. Her father disappeared with a pop, taking Caelum with him, while her mum held out a hand for her and withdrew her wand from her coat. Taking the hand, Juliet noticed the knowing smile that lit her mum's face.

"What is it?" she asked.

Her mum chuckled. "I saw that."

* * *

James dodged around the little kids and struggled to balance the dishes in his hands as he made his way to the kitchen. He could smell the roast chicken and potatoes cooking and he grinned.

"What've you got, James?" George called, collecting cutlery from drawers and flicking napkins to the table with the use of his wand.

"Mum made the pie," James said, raising the glass dish above his head as Lily ran by him. "And dinner rolls."

"Pie over there and dinner rolls on the table," George told him, pointing.

James did as he was instructed and added to the smorgasbord across the table. He made his way into the living room and looked around. All Weasley's seemed to be there and accounted for. No Juliet. He went around and hugged everyone hello before plopping himself on the couch next to Teddy Tonks, a friend of the family who had always been more of an older cousin figure, around even more often now that he was dating Victoire Weasley. He couldn't help but be a little distracted even as Teddy made conversation.

"Oi," Teddy said, pausing mid-story to nudge his audience back to attention.

James jumped and his head whipped round from watching the door. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Let me guess," Teddy smirked, "Julie?"

"What?"

"So…are you two dating or do you just have the hots for-?"

"Shut up," James said, cheeks turning pink as Teddy poked fun.

"You like her," Teddy sang childishly, leaning into James and pushing the younger boy into the armrest. James almost corrected him, defining just how deep his affections for the girl really were but instead he pushed him back and changed the subject. There was no sense in bringing more merciless teasing upon himself.

He heard the front door blow open and Hermione greet George. He got to his feet and headed towards the door, focused on his step and trying to determine whether or not it could be classified as hurried. He didn't want to look overly eager, did he?

Juliet smiled at him and he felt his heart pick up to a ridiculous speed. "Hi, happy Christmas," he said.

"Not Christmas yet," she chirped.

He wondered if it would be alright to hug her then. Maybe if he hugged her family as well? He didn't really fancy hugging Draco. Juliet brought his internal debate to a halt as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him briefly. "I told my parents," she said quietly as she released him.

James looked up. Well. Draco did not look happy. "Hello," he said. Merlin, his voice sounded weak.

Draco nodded at him, James detected a glare, while Hermione laughed lightly before pulling James into a hug.

James waited until her parents went into the kitchen and were out of earshot before he began. "Your dad is-"

Juliet sighed and shook her head. "I know," she said. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd be that…well. I guess he just hasn't quite-"

James was having trouble hearing her now, the noise in the living room seemed to have raised a notch or ten with the arrival of more guests and the sound carried to drown out their quiet conversation. "Let's go somewhere-" James started.

"Pardon?" Juliet asked loudly.

He took her hand and pulled her away from the front door and around a number of people until they reached the stairs. He led her up a couple of flights before sitting down and nodding to ask that she sit beside him. She did, sharing the step with a smile.

"What were you saying?" she asked.

He was fairly sure that she had been the one in the middle of saying something but he didn't bother to ask. "Do you believe me now?" he asked. "Your dad doesn't like me?"

"I don't think that's true," she said carefully. At his incredulous look she batted her eyelashes. "Who could dislike you?" she asked teasingly.

He shook his head with a mocking glare. "Oh, come on," he said. "What happened? How'd you tell them?"

"Well…my mum may or may not have seen us kissing at the station," she admitted sheepishly. He rolled his eyes. "I told my dad when we got home though. He…he just hasn't quite adjusted to it yet. I don't think he trusts you." She meant it lightly but James expression told her he didn't exactly see it as light matter. "James, he's just being a dad," she said. "He thinks overprotective and intimidating is his role."

"Is that how he reacted when you told him you were dating Max?" James asked tightly.

Juliet bit her lip and shook her head. "But he never even met Max, not really," she said.

This was hardly comforting. "So, he took better to a bloke he'd never even met than to me?" James said. "He trusted _Max_? Max? The one who fucking cheated on-"

"James!"

His chin fell to his chest and he raked his hands through his hair, pulling at it with a frustrated growl. "Sorry," he muttered.

Juliet frowned. "You know, you should take it as a compliment," she told him. "My dad never truly cared about Max. I think the only reason he's being so protective now is because he knows I truly care about you." She gave him a small smile. "He really hadn't anything to worry about when I dated Max. He was just a boy."

"And me?" he asked dryly.

"You're James." She placed a hand on his knee and kissed him sweetly, smiling against his lips. James forgot what he'd been about to say and instead found himself twisting round on the small space of the stair to kiss her back, his knees bumping against hers, his hand gripping her waist, thumb brushing over the scratchy wool of her Christmas jumper.

She pulled back a moment later. As alone as they seemed she knew they were pretty far from it and she feared being caught once again. It'd be embarrassing regardless of who already knew. She grinned at him. "I really like this," she told him, tugging on the sleeve of his red jumper.

"Yeah?" he asked.

The material was soft under her fingertips. "You look…_really_ good in it," she noted aloud.

He grinned. "Thanks. I'll have to wear it more often then."

"Please do."

"James! James Sirius Potter! And Juliet Malfoy for that matter, too!"

Juliet looked to James for an answer at the sound of his grandmother's voice. "I guess she knows now as well," he said.

"You…you didn't tell your parents. And…Mrs. Weasley just found out?" Juliet asked. He nodded.

"I assume so."

"Oh, Merlin."

The pair hesitantly rejoined everyone downstairs and were met with the stern and fierce matriarch, all others spread through the living room and holding in laughter. Mrs. Weasley fixed them with a strict stare. "_When _did this start and _what _were you doing upstairs?" she demanded.

George was the first to crack with a burst of laughter but was shut up quickly when Juliet shot him a quick look. A different look was coming James' way from a different Malfoy as he quickly began to explain himself.

"We were talking," he said. "I swear."

He got a few amused and disbelieving stares and Juliet shook her head. "For Merlin's sake, we really were just talking!" she exclaimed. "We couldn't hear each other over all of the noise from all of you." Her mum gave her a warning look and she continued on. "We were just sitting on the stairs."

"Well, you can come sit with the rest of us then," Hermione said. "We promise we'll pipe down."

Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied by this, telling them she thought they made a lovely pair. Juliet smiled and thanked her before withholding a sigh and surveying the room, Ron and Daphne, George and Angelina, Harry and Ginny, her mum and dad. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there as well, though Mrs. Weasley was continuously traveling from the living room to the kitchen, and it seemed everyone else, all of the younger kids had spread out. Juliet went over to sit near Angelina and George, sitting cross-legged on the floor in close proximity to the fire and James sat down beside her, shuffling over just a bit as he felt her dad's stare burning a hole through his limbs though they had yet to come in contact with his daughter. He was hardly listening to the conversation around him as he shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"Alright, James?" Juliet whispered, her hand folding over his, getting his attention. He jumped at her touch and she gave him an odd look. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he said.

"You don't seem quite alright," she observed. "What is it?"

James shook his head but made the mistake of looking at Draco. Juliet sighed. "Daddy, stop glaring. You're making James uncomfortable."

Hermione smacked her husband's arm and Draco shrugged. James shut his eyes and wished the carpet would swallow him whole.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked lightly, looking at Hermione in question of her husband.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Draco's just being a git."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are," Hermione said. "Our daughter is happily dating a wonderful young man and you're so busy being angry about it that you can't be happy they're happy." She hit him upside the head. "You're so ridiculous."

Juliet laughed, glad to have her mum on her side.

"Well, I think it's about time," Ginny pitched in. "Your mum and I have been saying for years that at some point or another you two would end up together."

"You have?" Harry and Draco asked in unison.

Both James and Juliet turned pink. James looked around, wondering where Teddy and Victoire had gotten off to and whether or not they might have space for a couple more. "So did everyone know about this except for me?" Draco asked.

"I only found out when you did I think," Harry offered.

Ron added that he hadn't known either but nobody seemed very surprised by that.

"So how did you two start dating?" George asked, tapping his nephew's shoulder.

James sighed, not really interested in telling the long, unrefined tale, especially not to a room full of his relatives and his girlfriend's parents. Judging from her expression, Juliet was of the same sentiments. "Does it really matter?" James asked.

Draco gave him yet another intimidating look. "Yes."

* * *

**Author's note: I know it's been nearly a month now and I'm so awfully sorry. If you're interested in my excuses they are these: first, I had writer's block and maybe I still do because I'm not entirely sure I like how this came out and I cut out and rewrote a good chunk of it that I didn't like Draco's character in. Then my sister had a bit of a project crisis and things were sort of falling apart for her so I was trying to help her out for a while and running low on time of my own. At anystate this is what the end product was and I'm sorry if it's disappointing and I hope there are people out there still reading. Please review, it would mean a lot. Thanks for reading!**

**Anyways, **

**Scarlett**


End file.
